ADITYA SRIVASTAVA Birthday Story Contest
by ROCKING DUO
Summary: Welcome you all in "ADITYA SRIVASTAVA" Birthday Contest - ( Part 2-STORY WRITING...) Read , Enjoy & Rate the Birthday Stories :) Entries- 1 , 2 , 3 , 4 , 5 , 6 , 7 , 8...Posted...RESULTS of Story Contest on Chap- 9.
1. Chapter 1

… **.H*A*P*P*Y***B*I*R*T*H*D*A*Y...**

 *******A*D*I*T*Y*A*****S*R*I*V*A*S*T*A*V*A**************

* * *

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Hello friend….Welcome you all in **ADITYA SRIVASTAVA Birthday Contest**

Today we all are celebrating **ADITYA SRIVASTAVA** Birthday. This is a special day for all us, the day to celebrate our Hero's Birthday. To make this day more special & memorable I need your support , your motivation.

A contest would be succeed if readers gives their support to the Contest & I'm hoping for it.

* * *

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

 **I wanna say Thanks to all Writers who take part in this Birthday Contest , gave their precious time to write beautiful stories for all of us. These colorful stories will make this occasion more shinny.**

 **Thank you once again to all Participants.**

 **;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

* * *

 **;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

 **Rating:** Readers will rate the story , Each Entry of this Contest will be of '10' Marks….

You all have 10 marks for each story , so read , enjoy & in last don't forget to rate the story . Your precious feedback will encourage the writers & me to organize such contest in future too.

.''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

* * *

 **;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

 ******************Happy Birthday ADITYA SIR******************

 **Your Birthday is a Celebration time for all of us & we want to say Thanks to you for being a part of our life…**

 **Happy Birthday once again…**

 ***********Wishing you a Great Birthday ADITYA SIR********

 **;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

* * *

 **...**

 **Now let's start this contest**

 **;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

 ****ADITYA SRIVASTAVA Birthday Contest****

 **;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

* * *

 **ENTRY—1**

 ** _TITLE_** ** _:_**

 ** _WHY ONLY MY BIRTHDAY , IS A HAPPY WALA BIRTHDAY ?_**

 ** _SUMMARY_** ** _:_**

 _A STEP TOWARDS THE LIGHT !_

 ** _OOOOOOOO_**

 _Reporter Facing The Camera , Speaks :_

" **_So Now , We Are Live From Abhijeet Shrivastava's House ( added ) G Haan , Ye Wohi Famous Lawyer Abhijeet Hain ( adding spice ) Jo 22 July 2016 Ki Dopehar ( afternoon ) Sandhiya Rape Case Ka Faisla Lainy Nikly Thy Aur Jinko Beech Raasty Sy Hee Din Dhary Kuch Na-Maloom Afrad Utha K Lai Gai ( sadly added ) Aur Jinka Police Ab Tak Kuch Bhi Pata Ni Laga Saki Hai ( mysteriously ) Kaun Thy Ye Log ? Kahan Hain ( wet tone ) Abhijeet ? Kia Wo Kabhi Wapis Aaingy Bhi Ya ( trembling voice ) Ni ? ( teasingly ) G Haan , Sawal Bht Hain Par Jawab Aik Bhi Ni ( angrily ) Kun K Police Chup Hai Aur Qanoon Nafiz ( implement ) Karny Walay Idary ( legislative bodies ) Khamosh Tamashai ( helpless Tone ) Akhir Kab Tak Ye Paisy Walay , Apni Amarat ( lordship ) Ki Chaki Mai Sacchy Aur Emaandar Logon Ko Peesty Rahain Gy ? ( changing the topic ) Aaiya Andar Chalty Hain "_**

 ** _/_** _CUTIT_ ** _/_**

 _The Camera Shows The Reporter Passing Through So Many Corridors , Which Are Decorated With Balloons , Ribbons And Many Other Decorative Items . Everything Is In Neat And Clean Manner . But , Instead Of Happiness , Sadness Is Dwelling In The Whole Villa . So Many Children , Belonging To Every Age Group , Are Scattered Every Where ._

 _Finally , The Reporter Gets Stopped In Front Of A Room Door And Knocks On It . A Girl Wearing A Pink Choridaar Opens The Door And Smiles After Looking At The Guests ._

 ** _REPORTER :_** _Namastey ( smilingly ) Main Naina ( showing her I'D card ) Meri Baat Hui Thi Interview K Lia….._

 ** _GIRL :_** _G ( shook her head in yes ) G ( giving her the way ) Aaiya Andar Aaiya ( smiles ) Aunty Kab Sy Apka Wait Kar Rahi Hain….._

 ** _REPORTER :_** _( she was now no more a confident girl , which she was a minute before ) Hmm ( sadly ) Abhijeet Ka Kuch ( feeling lump in the throat )_

 ** _GIRL :_** _( pressed her shoulder ) Sandhiya Ka Case Tu Band Kar Dia Gaya Hai ( sadly ) Ab Police Zor Laga Rahi Hai K Abhijeet Ka Name Missing Persons Mai Dal K Unka Case Bhi Close Kar Dia Jai_

 ** _REPORTER :_** _Har-Ghiz Ni ( fierce tone ) Kisi Bhi Qemaat Py Ye Case Close Ni Honay Daina Humne ( holds the girl from her shoulder ) Ye Case Hamara Abhijeet Ko Wapis Lanay Ki Wahid Kari Hai , Jab Tak Ye Case Saans Lai Raha Hai , Samjho Abhijeet Saans Lai Raha Hai_

 ** _GIRL :_** _Nodded Tearily_

 ** _REPORTER :_** _( ordering ) Camera , Light Sab Taiyaar Rakho Lakshman , Aj Hum Live Show Karain Gy ( composing herself ) Tab Tak Main Aunty Sy Mil Lun_

 ** _LAKSHMAN :_** _Nodded Sadly_

 ** _OOOOOOO_**

 _An Old Yet Beautiful Women , In Her Late 50's , Is Lying On The Bed With Closed Eyes . She Takes Baby Steps Towards Her While Hesitatingly Calls Her As…._

 ** _NAINA :_** _Aunty ( soft tone )_

 ** _VOICE :_** _Kaun ( hallucinating ) Abhi ( pauses ) Agaya Tu ( trembling voice )_

 _A Women Having Wrinkled Face Looks At The Source Of Voice , Sideways Searching Her Glasses While Murmuring As :_

" **_Kidhar Chala Gaya ( knocking her head ) Yahin Tu Rakha Tha ( in a flow ) Abhi Hota Tu Jhat Sy Dai Daita Dhond K ( about to call her son , when realized the present situation )_**

 _She Softly Wipes The Moisten Corners Of Her Eyes , When The Same Girl In Pink Choridaar , Puts Her Glasses On His Hand , While Smilingly Saying :_

" **_Abhi Ni Hai Tu Kia Hua ( moistly ) Apki Beti Tu Hai Na Ammi-Jaan "_**

 ** _WOMEN :_** _( in a composed tone ) Haan Putar G ( wiping her eyes ) Ni Hoti Main Udass ( softly ) Tu Fikar Mat Kar ( moistly ) Inn Ankhoon Py Bus Thodi Na Chalta Hai Hamara ( composing herself ) Khud Ba Khud Hee Bheeg Jati Hain ( innocently ) Main Kia Karoon ?_

 ** _GIRL :_** _Ammi , Ye Naina Hai ( introducing her ) Bhai-Jaan Ki Reporter Dost_

 ** _WOMEN :_** _( Softly spread hands over Naina's head ) Kaisy Ho Baita G ( smilingly ) Aur Kaam Kaisa Chal Raha Hai ( in a flow ) Abhijeet , Har Waqt Tumhara Zikar Karta Rehta hai ( complaining ) Kitna Kehti Thi Main K Kisi Din Naina Ko Ghar Bhi Lai Aao , Magar Majaal Hai Jo Sahabzada Ny Kaan Dhary Hon Kabhi ( soggy tone ) Aur Ab Daikho , Milna Hua Bhi Tu Kaisy ,Wohi Ni Hai Jo Hamain Jodta Hai Magar Phir Bhi Har Jagah Maujood Hai ( pointing towards the children ) Inn Bacchon Ki Soorat Mai ( loving tone )_

 ** _NAINA :_** _( holds her hand ) G Aunty ( with pure love ) Bht Piyaara Baccha Hain Abhijeet K ( firm tone ) Yehi Bacchy Hamari Umeed Hain ( adamant tone ) Humne Himmat Ni Harni Hai ( pressing her hands ) Hum Sab Ko Hamain Jodny Wali Wajah Dhondni Hai ( strong ) Hum Ghutny Ni Taikain-Gy ( humble tone ) Hum Larain Gy , Apnay Lia ( whispers ) Abhijeet K Lia Aur Uss Roshni K Lia Jo Abhi Ka Khuwaab Hai "_

 _She Puts Her Head On Her Knee , While Softly Pressing Her Feet . She Whispers :_

" **_Bht Koshish Ki Hum Sab Ny ( in a trance ) Har Darwaza Khat-Khata K Daikh Lia ( tired tone ) Har Jagah Awaz Uthai ( sadly ) Magar Apko Pata Hai , Hum Bht Kamzoor Hain Aur Wo Log Bht Taqqat-War , Wo Har Baar Jeet Gai ( asking ) Pata Hai Kun ( looks into her eyes ) Kun K Hum Akele Thy ( dreamily ) Humne Koshish Ki Bhi Tu Akele ( lovingly ) Abhi Kehta Hai Na ( in a flow ) Ammi K ( soggy tone ) Ekta Mai Bht Taqqat Hoti Hai ( somewhat in a tone similar to Abhijeet's tone ) Aik Maachis Ki Teeli ( match stick ) Saray Mai Roshni Kar Sakti Hai ( wiping her eyes ) Phir Chahy Wo Roshni Dheemi Hee Kun Na Ho ( strong ) Magar Wo Hoti Tu Hai Na ( smiles ) Ab Hum Milky Awaz Uthain Gy ( soothingly ) Aj Abhi Ka Birthday Hai , Hum Bilkul Ussi Tarah Uss Ka Janam Din Manain Gy , Jaisy Wo Hamara Bech Hee Hai , Hamain Sun Raha Hai , Hamain Daikh Raha Hai , Hum Uski Har Parampara ( tradition ) Ko Wese Hee Zinda Rakhain Gy , Jaisy Usky Hoty Huye Unka Wajood Tha ( wet but firm tone ) Hum Milky Uss Ka Intezar Karain Gy ( tingling tone ) Akhir Kabhi Tu Rootha Hua Saathi Ghar Lauty Ga ( her whisper echoed ) Akhir Kabhi Tu…! ( she stops due to the crystal ball , blocking her throat tunnel ) "_**

 ** _OOOOOOO_**

 ** _/_** _ROLLING_ ** _/_**

 ** _/_** _ACTION_ ** _/_**

 _( camera focused over Naina )_

 _Naina : ( speaking )_

" **_Abhijeet Shrivastava Ki Zindagi K Baray Mai Jan Ny Sy Pehle , Hum Sandhiya Sy Baat Kar Laity Hain Pehle "_**

 _Naina Signals Someone From The Crew . He Makes A Call To Sandhiya ._

 _( phone ringing )_

 _Sandhiya ( picking up the call )_

" **_Hello "_**

 _Naina ( telling )_

" **_Mrs . Sandhiya Mai Naina Baat Kar Rahi Hon ( casually ) Ap Sy Baat Hui Thi Na Meri ( asking ) Kia Ap Taiyyar Hain "_**

 _Sandiya ( replying )_

" **_G Main Taiyyar Hon ( low tone ) Puchiya Kia Poochna Hai Apko "_**

 _Naina ( understanding her situation , asked )_

" **_Sandhiya Kia Ap Hamain Bata Sakti Hain , Abhijeet Sy Kaisy Mili Ap "_**

 _Sandhiya Closes Her Eyes In Pain And Travels Back To The Scariest Past ._

 _# SILENCE #_

 _Naina ( Asking )_

" **_Hello ( waits for a reply ) Hello Sandhiya ( asking ) Are You There ? "_**

 _Sandhiya ( speaking )_

 _FLASHBACK_ _:_

 _An Old Men , Who Is Looking More Old Due To Tiredness Written Over Their Face . A Girl Of Age Nearly 23 , Is Also With Him , Fully Covered In A Big Shawl And Time To Time Shivering Due To Scare And Fear . Someone Is Speaking Harshly In The Background :_

 _Sandhiya Remembered , What He Is Speaking :_

" **_Bhai Sahab Ap Janty Bhi Hain Ap Kia Keh Rahy Hain ( irritated ) "_**

 _Old Men With Much Courage Speaks :_

" **_Sahab ( joining his hands ) Ap Please Meri Baity Ko Insaaf Dila Do ( crying ) Paison Ki Fikar Mat Karo Ap , Main Apki Poori Fees Dunga ( tiredly ) Bus Ap Meri Baity K Gunahgaroon Ko Saza Dilwa Do "_**

 _Voice Mockingly :_

" **_Ap Sy Ziada Paisa Hain Unky Pass ( casually ) Arrey Jab FIR Ni Katti Tu Ye Case Tu Hum Larny Sy Pehle Hee Har Jaingy ( with hatred ) Jao Baray Miyaan , Kisi Aur Ko Dhondo ( glancing at the girl ) Aur Main Kaisy Maan Lun K Ap Saach Bol Rahy Hain ( smirking ) Kia Pata Apki Baity Ny Hee Uss Larky Ko Phasaya Ho ( straight way ) Main Ye Case Ni Lunga "_**

 _Old Men , Who Is Ready To Pounce Over The Lawyer , Stopped After Hearing A Slow **" Sir " .** Lawyer Look At The Visitor And Smilingly Said :_

" **_Arrey Abhijeet Tum ( warmly ) Aao Na "_**

 _Sideways Signaling His PA To Kicked Both Of Them ( pointing towards Old Men And His Daughter ) Out Of His Office . Abhijeet , In Somewhat Angry Tone :_

" **_Ni ( chewing ) Sir Main Baad Mai Ataa Hon ( mouthed ) Sorry For Disturbance "_**

 _Lawyer Confusingly Shrugged His Shoulders ._

 _ATCORRIDOR_ _:_

 _The Old Men , With Down Head And So Much Helplessness Written Over Their Face , Marches Towards The Exit . When Heard_

" **_Uncle G "_**

 _He Turned Towards The Source Of Voice And Found The Same Lad , Whom He Had Seen At The Door Steps Of The Lawyer Patel Office . He Smiles Sadly And Turned To Go , After Remembering The Mocking Session , He Had Seen , A Few Minutes Ago . When Heard :_

" **_Uncle G Office Mai Chal K Baat Karain ( softly holds their hands ) Aaiya ( assuring tone ) "_**

 _Old Men , Tried To Protest As :_

" **_Chodo Baita ( angrily ) Qanoon Pr Sy Bharoosa Uth Gaya Hai Mera ( dreamily ) Itni Mushkil Sy Issy ( pointing towards the shivering girl , besides him ) Joda Tha , Himmat Di Thi ( in a trance ) K Daikh Aisy Haar Ni Manty , Hum Insaaf K Lia Larain Gy ( chewing ) Tere Sath Bura Karny Walon Ko Hum Saza Dil Wain Gy ( with broken heart ) Magar Shayad Idhar Hum Jaison Ki Sunnay Wala Koi Ni Hai "_**

 _In Between This , They Enters Inside His Office . He After Locking The Door Replied :_

" **_Mayoos Ni Hon Uncle G ( smilingly ) Duniya Sy Abhi Acchai Aur Sacchai Poori Tarah Sy Khatam Ni Hui Hai Hai ( offering them a chair ) Aayia Baith K Baat Karty Hain ( casually ) Aur Ye Iss Piyaari Si Ladki Ka Kia Naam Hai Bhala "_**

 _Old Men Wiping His Moist Eyes Replied :_

" **_Shayad Theek Keh Raha Ho Tum Baita ( hopefully ) Tum Laro Gy Meri Baity Ka Case ( telling ) Sandhiya Naam Hai Iska "_**

 _He Said While Kneeling In-front Of Sandhiya :_

" **_Pehle Tu Tum Darna Chod Do Sandhiya ( giving her courage ) Aur Ye Socho ( Holds Her Hand , Due To Which She Jerked Loudly And The Glass Lying On Table , Near Her , Broke , After Landing On The Floor ) Tum Victim Ni , Survivor Ho ( assuring tone ) "_**

 _He Replied To The Old Men , As :_

" **_Main Jeetny Ka Wada Ni Karon Ga Uncle ( assuring tone ) Magar Ye Wada Zaroor Karunga ( looks into sandhiya's eyes ) K Sandhiya K Gunahgaroon Ko Unky Mahal Sy Nikal Kar Khatry Mai Lakar Zaroor Khara Karunga , Aur Ye Koshish Karunga K Unhain Kari Sy Kari Saza Ho "_**

 _Old Men Joining His Both Hand , Said In Between Tears :_

" **_Baita Main Tumhara ( cut by him ) "_**

 _Abhijeet Softly Taking Him In A Hug , Said :_

" **_Ye Hath Dua K Lia Uth-Ty Huye Ziada Achy Lagain Gy ( polite tone ) Islia Uncle G Ap Bus Mere Lia Aur Apni Baity K Lia Dua Karain ( assuring tone ) "_**

 _FLASHBACKENDS_ _:_

 ** _OOOOOOO_**

 _The Trance Spreading Around The Sets , Is Broken By Naina's Voice :_

 _Naina ( asking )_

" **_Acha Sandhiya G , Ye Batain Hearing Sy 2 Ghanta ( hours ) Pehle , Jab Ap Abhijeet Shrivastava Sy Milny Gai Thi , Tab Kia Hua Tha , Koi Aisi Cheez Jo Apko Khatki Ho , Koi Baat Jo Unhony Kahi Ho ? "_**

 _Sandhiya ( replying )_

" **_Aisi Tu Koi Baat Ni Thi ( remembers something ) Haan , Magar Wo Kafi Udass Thy ( thinking ) Aur Phir ( reviving that day memories ) Aur Aik Phone Call Aya "_**

 _FLASHBACK_ _:_

 _Abhijeet , In A Helpless Tone :_

" **_I Am Sorry Sandhiya ( joining his both hands ) Mainy Tum Sy Wada Kia Tha K Tumhain Insaaf Dilaun Ga ( holds his head in his both hands ) Magar Main Haar Gaya ( angrily ) Unhony Saray Gawah Khareed Lia ( tensely ) 2 Ghanta Baad Hearing Hai , Aur Agar Koi Gawah Na Mila , Tu Judge Sahab Faisla Dai Dain Gy ( hit his hand hard on the table ) "_**

 _Sandhiya Softly Said :_

" **_Abhijeet G , Apnay Hee Mjhy Hosla Dia ( moist tone ) Aur Ab Ap Hee Aisy Batain Kar Rahy Hain ( calm tone ) Kia Hua , Jo Agar Aj Judge Ny Unky Haq Mai Faisla Dai Dia Tu , Atleast Hum Un Logon Ko Adaalat Tak Tu Lai Aai Na ( encouraging ) Yehi Hamari Bht Badi Jeet Hai ( assuring tone ) "_**

 _Abhijeet Sadly , Replied Him , As :_

" **_Hmm "_**

 _When , Office Land line Rings . Abhijeet Picks Up The Phone And After Listening Something From The Other Side . His Eyes Sparkles Like Anything . He Exclaims In Extreme Happiness , As :_

" **_Sacchi ( over whelming tone ) Tu..m , Tum Sacch Keh Raha Ho Na ( assuring tone ) Haan , Haan Tum Bus Wahin Ruko Main Aata Hon Abhi "_**

 _He Puts The Receiver Down And Said . In A Determined Tone :_

" **_Sandhiya , Tum Court Jao ( smilingly ) Aj Judge Sahab Faisla Zaroor Daingy ( strong ) Magar Hamara Haq Mai ( he marches out in a hurry ) "_**

 _FLASHBACKENDS_ _:_

 ** _OOOOOOOO_**

 _Sandhiya , In A Moist Tone Said :_

" **_Uss Phone Call K Baad , Wo Bina Kuch Sunnay Hee Chalay Gai ( telling ) Bht Jaldi Mai Lag Rahy Thy Wo ( breaks down with ) Aur Phir Kahabar Aai K ( stops feeling lump in the throat ) "_**

 _Naina Moistly Replied :_

" **_Hum Samjh Sakty Hain Apki Condition Sandhiya ( assuring tone ) And Don't Worry Jis Tarah Abhijeet Shrivastava Apky Sath Khary Thy , Bilkul Usi Tarah Hum Bhi Apky Sath Hain "_**

 _Sandhiya Mouthed :_

" **_Thank You "_**

 _And The Call , Gets Cut . Naina Telling His Viewers :_

" **_Wo Akhri Call Jo Abhijeet Shrivastava Ko Aai Thi ( added ) Police K Mutabiq Wo Andheri K Aik PCO Sy Ki Gai Thi ( asking ) Kaun Tha Ye Un-Known Caller ? Aisa Kia Kaha Tha Usny Abhijeet Ko , Jo Wo Daury Daury Chaly Gai Andheri ? Ya Phir Ye Sab Aik Trap Tha , Abhijeet Shrivastava Ko Kidnap Kara Ny K Lia ( meaningfully ) Abhijeet Shivastava Haq K Lia Lar Rahy Thy , Bus Yehi Ghalti Thi Kia Unki , Jiski Saza Unhain Yun Be-Nishaan Hoky Chukani Padi ? "_**

 ** _OOOOOOOO_**

 _The Camera Focused Over The Naina , Who Is Facing Mrs . Shrivastava . She Asked , After Glancing At The " Thumbs Up " Signal Of Her Camera Man_

 ** _REPORTER :_** _Raina G Hamara Dharshakon Ko Bataiya ( moistly ) Kaisy Thy Abhijeet ? ( pressed her hands ) Kaisy Hui Unky Itnay Lamby Safar Ki Shuruwat ?_

 ** _RAINA :_** _Speaking_

FLASHBACK :

 _The Boundaries Dissolves , Time Wheel Reverses , Voices / Flashes / Pictures / Negatives , Everything Is Mixing , But , One Scene Grabs Her Attention , Clutching Her Mind Inside The Jaws Of That Aura And Frozen Her Conscious ._

 ** _OOOOOOO_**

" **_Aahaah ( lovingly ) Arrey Wah Mera Chand Tu Aik Dum Shehzada Lag Raha Hai "_**

 _A Voice Filled With Pure Love And Concern Echoed Inside The Big , Spacious Villa , While Settling The Hairs Of Small Lad . Who Is Showing His Complete Not Interested Mood , Time To Time Glancing At The Wall Clock And Asking Again Again , After Pulling His Mother Sleeves As :_

" **_Mama ( restless tone ) Baba "_**

 _His Mom Tapped His Head While Pecking His Forehead , Cupped His Face And Replied :_

" **_Bus Thodi Dair Mai "_**

 _The Small Prince Pouts And Asked :_

" **_Phil Main Cake Tha ( Kha ) Lun "_**

 _His Mom Makes A Strict Face And Settles His White Kurta Collar , While Replying Their Apple's Eye , Who Is Looking More Cute With His Grumpy Trumpy Face , As :_

" **_Baba Ajain ( kiss his both palms ) Phir "_**

 _Angry Prince Takes Out His Both Hands From His Mother's Soft Grip And Turns His Head Towards The Wall , While Some Pearls Sparkles Over The Bay Of His Lashes , Melted The Later Heart Immediately . Who Make A Note In Her Mind , To Scold Her Hubby , For Getting Such Late And Spoiling Her Son's Happy Wala Birthday . But , Now Her Priority Is " **Mission Manao** " , Which Is Looking Almost Impossible For A Time Being . She Turned His Prince Face , Such That , He Is Now Facing His Mother And Asked Lovingly :_

" **_Abhi Ko Baba Ka Wait Ni Karna Kia "_**

 _Abhi Replied Stubbornly "_

" **_Ni Kalna ( folds his hands over his chest ) "_**

 _His Mother Smiles And Said While Patting His Cheeks , As :_

" **_Matlab ( meaningful tone ) Baba Jo ( takes a long pause seeing later complete attention there ) Badi Wali ( wink ) Gun ( hides her smile ) Wo Jo Uss Din Market Mai Daikhi Thi Abhi Ny ( tweaking his nose ) Wo Bhi Ni Chaiya Hai Abhi Ko ( thinking gestures ) Hmm "_**

 _Later Impatiently Replied :_

" **_Ni ( shook his head ) Ni ( sparkling ) Chaiya Na Abhi Ko Wo Wali Gun "_**

 _His Mom Sharply , After Seeing The Chances Of Success Asked Innocently :_

" **_Par Abhi Ko Tu Cake "_**

 _Small Prince Hurriedly Cuts Her As :_

" **_Otay ( calms down ) Otay ( grinning ) Pehle Baba , Phil Cake "_**

 _Mom Chuckles , Seeing His Small Lad Coming On The Track . So , Ruffles His Hairs As :_

" **_Okay Deal Chote Boss ( forwards his hand for shaking ) "_**

 _Small Lad Shakes Hand Like A Proud Boss And Replied Excitedly :_

" **_Teal ( deal ) ( dare devil smile ) Pal Mama Ice-Cream Tu Tha Sakta Hon Na Main ( smirks ) "_**

 _His Mom Shook Her Head With **" Iska Kuch Ni Ho Sakta "** Murmurs **" Shaitaan Ka Chacha ( grumbles ) Huh "** , Replied His Son , Who Is Waiting For Her Acceptance , As :_

" **_Chalay Ga Chote Ustaad ( blinks her eyes naughtily ) But Only One Cone ( strict ) Okay "_**

 _Small Lad , In Reply Bowed Down A Little With A Whisper :_

" **_Roger Miss ( ran towards the kitchen like a hopping rabbit ) "_**

 _Her Mom Murmurs , While Placing The Things On Their Required Places , As :_

" **_Huh ( grumbles ) NatunkiBazz "_**

 ** _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**

 _He Is Almost Done With Unwrapping The Cone , When Heard The Ringing Bell . He Shouts From There , As :_

" **_Baba Agai ( happily singing ) Baba Agai ( ran towards the main gate ) "_**

 _Every One Listens His Shout , So Remains Busy In Their Work , Giving Some Time To The Small Soul And His Father . He Opens The Gate With A Grumpy Face And Said In One Breath ._

" **_Baba ( straighten his neck and folded his both hands over his chest ) Abhi Ap Sy Naraz Hai "_**

 _He Waited For Some Reactions / Gestures From The Others Side . But , In Reply He Got Silence Only . He Was About To Opened His Eyes , When Felt A Hand Touched His Fingers ( He smiles secretly ) And Snatch His Cone ( He becomes shocked ) . The Sensations Were Different , So He Opened His Eyes And Looks At The Sight In front Of Him . His Mouth Which Is Opened For Protest , Remains In Awe . As , A Child Almost Of His Age , But Really Different In Appearance , Bare footed , Torn Clothes , Messy Hairs And Dirty Hands / Feet , Is Eating His Cone Hungrily . He Forgets His Words And Remains Pause In Shock Cum Surprise Mood . He Came Back In His Senses , With Her Mom Tensed Voices , Coming From Where , Directions ? He Really Don't Know!_

 _Because He Is Standing , At The Doorsteps Of The World Of Cognition . He Looks At The Child , His Bare Feet And Then Himself . His Small Mind Register That Big Difference , Hard To Digest , Bitter In Taste And Spiny As Felt!_

 _He Grabs His Shoe Laces And After Opening Their Knots , Gave It To The Child , With A Caring Whisper :_

" **_Issey Pehan Lo ( ran inside the house after hearing a tough call by his mother ) "_**

 _The Eyes Of That Child Sparkles With Astonishment / Happiness , Seeing A Pair Of Sparkling White Shoes , He Had Never Seen , Before . Instead Of Wearing It In Feet , He Started Playing With It After Wearing It In His Hand . Every Now And Then Clapping , In Response Gets A Rhythm Of Red / Yellow / Blue Lights Flashes , Followed By His Giggles ._

 ** _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**

 _He Enters Inside The Villa And A Tensed Voice Welcomes Him As :_

" **_Kahan Reh Gai Thy Abhi ( irritated ) Kab Sy Awazain Dai Rahi Hon Apko ( softly ) Baita ( looks behind him ) Aur Ye Apky Baba Kidhar Reh Gai Hain ( something caught her attention ) Aur Ye Apky Shoes Kahan Gai ( scolding ) Baba Ny Kitny Shauq Sy Lia Thy Apky Lia ( sighed ) Aur Apna Utar Bhi Dia ( polite tone ) Itni Choti Si Umar Mai Itna ( stretching the word ) Gussa Bacchy ( mischievously tweaking his nose ) Akhdu Khan Ban Jao Gy Ap ( pat her own head ) Uff , Kia Karun Main Apka Baita "_**

 _The Child Silently Listens The Scold Cum Advising Lecture Session And With Down Head Mouthed :_

" **_Baba Ni Aaai ( soggy tone ) "_**

 _Before , Her Mother Could Able To Sooth Him . He Ran Inside His Room And Locks Himself . Her Mom Murmurs :_

" **_Baba Ka Ladla ( nodded in great disappointment ) Baba Late Kia Ho Gai Jooty Bhi Idhar Udhar Kar Dia ( confused ) Phir Ye Itni Dair Bahir Kia Kar Raha Tha ( shrugged her shoulders ) Shayad Khel Raha Ho ( sadly glances at the room ) Pehle Arrangements Daikh Lun Phir Sahabzada Ki Khabar Lungi ( tensely glances at the wall clock ) Pata Ni Ye Bhi Ab Tak Kun Ni Aai ( murmuring ) Kaha Tu Tha K Jaldi Ajaunga ( shook her head ) Phir Bhi ? "_**

 ** _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**

 _The Bell Rings , But There Is No Sign Of Chote Ustaad . So , Raina Herself Goes And Received Her Hubby . She , While Taking His Briefcase And Coat , Said :_

" **_Kahan Reh Gai Thy Ap ( locking the door ) Pata Bhi Hai Aj Kitna Khass Din Hai Apky Ladly K Lia ( calmly ) Phir Bhi ( irritated ) Poora Din Mun Phoola K Ghoomty Rahy Maharaj ( angrily ) Apna Hee Bigar K Rakha Hai Apna Baity Ko ( gives him a glass of water ) Kitna Kehti Hon Main , Par Ap Hee Hain , Jo Sunty Ni "_**

 _Her Hubby Drinks The Water While Enjoying Her Complaints / Advises . As , She Gets Stopped , He Replied :_

" **_Yaar Delegations Aaai Huye Thy ( tiredly ) Un K Sath ( irritated ) Ho Gai Dair ( softly ) Tum Tu Janti Hee Ho Bussiness K Jhameela ( searching his prince ) Waisy Hain Kahan Moasoof "_**

 _Raina While Pressing His Shoulders Nodded And Replied :_

" **_Kamry Mai Aur Kahan Hon Gy ( sadly ) Evening Sy Mun Phoola K Kamry Mai Band Hai ( sighed ) Chalain Ap Fresh Ho Jain Phir Apna Ladly Ko Mana Li Jia Ga ( picking glass from table ) Tab Tak Main Arrangements Daikh Lun ( glances at the clock ) Guests Bhi Aaty Hon Gy Bus "_**

 _His Hubby Nodded And Marches Towards Their Room ._

 ** _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**

 _A Knock Disturbs His Thoughts , So He Looks At The Source , After Displacing The Pillow From His Face . He , After Getting His Son's Attention , Politely Asked :_

" **_Maharaj Ki Agaya Ho ( hiding his smile ) Tu Kia Main Andar Ajaun "_**

 _Instead Of Getting Any Anger Look / Protest / Boycott Gestures , He Got Only A Simple Nod From His Son's Side , Which Is New And Strange For Him . He Stepped Inside And Once Again Tries To Break The Silence , As :_

" **_Bhae Yahan Ka Tapman ( temperature ) Tu Bht Barha Hua Lagta Hai "_**

 _In Reply He Got A Remote Control Of AC , Forwarded By His Son . He Shook His Head With A Murmur_

" **_Aisy Ni Manay Ga Ye ( thinking ) Kia Karun , Umm "_**

 _He Settles Himself Beside His Son And Ruffling Abhi's Hair . He Asked :_

" **_Kia Baat Hai Mera Chand Bht Khamosh Hai Aj ( taking him in a side hug ) Baba K Sorry Py Bhi Ni Boly Ga Kia "_**

 _Little Champ After Finding The Shell Of Warmth And Love , Whimpers Meekly . His Dad , Who Is Patting His Back , Just To Sooth / Assure Him , Squeezes Him More Inside His Shell . With This , The Little One Started Crying With More Speed , Worried The Later Very Much . He Forcefully Separates Him From His Hug And Speaks , After Holding His Both Ears , As :_

" **_Abhi Tu Kitna Piyaara Beta Hai ( with fake anger ) Ye Tu Baba Hee Gandy Hain ( sadly ) Jo Abhi K Happy Wala Birthday Py Itna Late Hogai ( removing his tears ) Opper Sy Abhi Ko Rula Bhi Dia , Inny Moty Moty Ansoon Sy ( cutely ) Sholly Champ "_**

 _Chotu Prince Softly Freed His Dad's Ears , From Their Hands Grips And Whispers While Hugging / Sobbing , As :_

" **_Dad ( clutching his shirt ) Why Only My Birthday Is A Happy Wala Birthday ? ( asking ) "_**

 _At First , He Really Doesn't Understand The Head Or Tail Of That Question . So Chuckles While Replying Him As :_

" **_Because Abhi ( tweaking his nose ) Apna Mom And Dad Ka Aik Bht Piyaara Aur Acha Baccha Hai ( naughtily thinking ) Haan Bus Thoda Shararti Zaroor Hai ( smirks ) "_**

 _Little One Innocently Asked :_

" **_Tu Kia Wo Jo Bahir Bacchy Hoty Hain ( looks at his dad confused face ) Wo Hee Jin K Pass Mere Jaisy Achy Shoes Ni Hoty ( added ) Wo Jin Ko Ap ( thinking ) Tahrity ( charity ) Daity Hain Dad ( asking ) Kia Wo Apna Mom And Dad K Piyaly ( piyaara ) Aur Atchy ( achy ) Bacchy Ni Hoty Kia ( secretly whispers ) Kia Wo Ganda Hoty Hain Dad ? "_**

 _His Dad Sighed And Glances At His Mother . Who Just A Second Before , Comes Their To Wish Her Grand-Son A Happy Wala Birthday . She Through Eyes Sooth And Encourages His Son . Who Kneels In-front Of His Champ And After Holding His Both Hands , Replied :_

" **_Ni Wo Gandy Ni Hoty Champ ( meaningfully ) Bus Unka Exam Dusry Tareeqy Sy Laity Hain God ( seeing his son perplexed face , added ) Apko Pata Hai Champ , God Ny Har Being Ko Kis Lia Banaya Hai ? ( taking his son in his lap ) "_**

 _Champ Impatiently Asked :_

" **_Ni ( shook his head in No ) Kis Lia Banaya Hai Dad ? ( asking ) "_**

 _His Dad Replied , After Possessing A Comfortable Posture :_

" **_Unka Exam Laina K Lia ( smiles ) Simple Sa Answer Tha Champ ( nodded in disappointment )"_**

 _Champ Curiously Asked :_

" **_Kaisa Exam Dad "_**

 _His Dad Replied While Placing His Son's Head Over His Chest , Sideways Patting It Too :_

" **_Daikho Champ Iss Duniya Mai 2 Tarah K Log Hain ( meaningfully ) Aik Wo Jo Humsy Kum-Tar Hain Aur Dusra Wo Jo Hum Sy Bar-Tar Hain ( making it easy for his son ) Yani Kuch Log Mere Aur Ap Jaisy Hoty Hain Aur Kuch Uss Bacchy Ki Tarah Jis Ki Ap Baat Kar Rahy Ho ( suspicious tone ) Mazay Ki Baat Pata Hai Kia Champ ( winking ) "_**

 _Champ Irritated But Impatiently Asked :_

" **_Kia Dad ( making faces ) Daikhain Ap Aik Hee Baar Mai Sab Bata Dain Na ( complaining ) Ye Baal Baal ( baar baar ) Bleak ( break ) Mat Lain , Pleash ( please ) "_**

 _His Father Shook His Head With A Murmur :_

" **_Saach Hee Kehti Hain Apki Mama ( sadly ) Mainy Hee Apko Bigar K Rakha Hua Hai "_**

 _He Replied His Son , With An Earnest Promise As :_

" **_Okay , Now No More Break ( asking ) Haan Bhae Champ Tu Kahan Thy Hum ( ruffles his prince hairs ) Jo Hamara Aur Apky Tarah K Log Hain Na Champ ( humble tone ) Unka Exam Ye Hai K Wo Apna Sy Kum-Tar Ki Madad Karain ( added ) Unhain Dhondain , Explore Karain Aur Chupky Sy Unki Madad Kar Dain ( calmly ) Aisy K Agar Bain Hath Sy Dain Tu Daiyn Hath Ko Pata Bhi Na Chalay ( Abhijeet raises his hand , so he stops as ) Haan Pucho Kia Puchna Hai Champ Apko "_**

 _Champ Innocently Asked :_

" **_Par Dad Ap Tu Charity Sy Pehle , Kitny Files Teck ( check ) Kalty Ho ( remembering something ) Palson ( parson ) Wo Jo Bae Thi , Unka ( scractching his head ) A..ad ( explaining ) Wo Jo Tald ( card ) Daikha Tha Apna "_**

 _His Dad , Relaxes Him Through Eyes , While Pronouncing Correct Word , He Said :_

" **_Wo Adhar Card Hota Hai Baita ( joining the conservation ) Haan , Ap Check Karo , Even Cross Verify Bhi Karo , Aur Agar Apko Pata Chal Jai K Samny Wala Zaroorat-Mand Hai , Tu Phir Bina Dair Kia Uski Madad Kar Do ( ruffles his hairs ) Aur Ye Zaroori Ni Hai Champ K Ap , Madad Kisi Bari Raqam ( amount ) Sy Hee Karo ( smilingly ) Aik Chota Sa Sikka ( coin ) Sy Bhi Ye Kaam Ho Sakta Hai ( soothingly ) Jaisy Aik Chota Sa Tara ( star ) Poora Akash Roshan Kar Sakta Hai ( kissing his prince head ) "_**

 _His Son Understands Half And Half Remains Un-Digested , Still Nodded Smilingly . His Dad Got Up From The Bed , With A Strict Order :_

" **_Chalo Ab Jaldi Sy Tayyar Ho Ky Neachy Ajao ( casually ) Aur Ye Jooty Kidhar Kia Hain Apna ( telling ) I Think Mjhy Answer Pata Hai ( asking ) Right Champ ( He lovingly stares his prince down head and shy face sideways listening the voices , coming from downstairs ) Hurry Up Champ ( boosting his son ) Ni Tu Apki Mumma Sy Dant Pad Jaigi Hum Dono Ko ( marches out , when get stops on his son's call )_**

 _Abhijeet With So Much Hope And Twinkling Eyes , Calls Him As :_

" **_Dad ( his dad turned and looks into his son's eye and that eye lock shares so many silent words , satisfied by his dad with complete assurance ) "_**

 ** _OOOOOOOO_**

FLASHBACK ENDS :

" **_Kehte Hain Maa Ki Gaud ( lap ) Bacchy Ki Pehli Daras-Gah Hoti Hai ( wiping her eyes ) Mere Abhi Ny Bhalay Hee Meri Ungli Pakad K Chalna Seekha Ho ( lovingly ) Magar Ussy Urna Ka Dars ( lesson ) Usky Dad Ny Dia Tha Ussy ( wiping her wet eyes ) Ye Log Bolty Hain ( sadly ) Mera Baccha , Bura Admi Tha ( soggy tone ) Isilia Ye Sab Hua Usky Sath ( asking ) Main Poochti Hon , Kia Inn Masoom Bacchon Ki Ankhon Main Hum Sacch Ni Parh Sakty "_**

 _Naina Composing Herself , Turned Towards The Girl , Who Received Her , At The Doorsteps . She Asked :_

" **_Nain Tara ( asking ) Kia Ap Abhijeet Ki Sagi Behan Hain ? "_**

 _Nain Tara Replied :_

" **_Ni ( briefing ) Main Abhijeet Ki Mun Boli Behan Hon "_**

 _Naina Asked :_

" **_Hamara Darshakon Ko Bataiya Kaisy Bana , Apka Apna Bhai K Sath Itna Gehra Rishta "_**

 _Nain Tara , Reviving Those Memories Replied :_

" **_Main 4 Saal Ki Thi Jab Abhijeet Sy Mili Thi "_**

 _FLASHBACK_ _:_

 ** _OOOOOOOO_**

 _A Boy , Having A Chocolaty Complexion , Of Age Nearly Around 6-7 , Is Facing An Angel . Who Is Busy In Dusting / Sweeping The Class Room . The Boy Was Saying Something To The Girl , But She Is Not Paying Any-heed . Finally , After Getting So Much Irritated , He Said While Snatching The Duster From His Hands :_

 ** _BOY :_** _Nain Tara ( pleading ) Suno Tu Sahi…_

 ** _NAIN TARA :_** _Mjhy Kuch Ni Sunna Abhi ( blabbering ) Pehle Hee Tumhara Karan Maa Sy Bht Maar Pad Chuki Hai ( strong ) Ab Aur Ni…._

 ** _ABHI :_** _Daikho 40-50 Rupay ( money ) Sy Mera Kuch Ni Jaiga ( trying to make her look at the positive side ) Magar Tumhara Baba Ki Dawai Zaroor Ajai Gi Inn-sy ( stroking her head ) Wo Bemar Hain , Islia Tum Udass Ho ( emotional blackmailing ) Aur Main Apni Choti Behan Ko Aisy Dukhi Ni Daikh Sakta ( forcefully gives her money ) Rakh Lo In-Hain ( smiles ) "_

 ** _OOOOOOOO_**

 _FLASHBACK END :_

 _Nain Tara Dreamily Said :_

" **_Maa School Mai Safai Ka Kaam Karti Thi ( added ) Paison Ki Taangi K Baais , Wo Mjhy Bhi Saath Lai Jati Thi ( wiping her eyes ) Wahin Bhaiya Sy Pehli Baar Mili Thi Main ( meaningfully ) Aur Saari Zindagi K Lia Un-Sy Jud Gai "_**

 _At The Same Time , A Person Appears On The Camera Screen , Wearing Formals . Naina Immediately Leaves Her Chair , After Seeing Him And Lovingly Grabs His Hands While Offering Him , Her Chair . Naina , Introducing Her , As :_

" **_Raina G , Ye Abhi K College K Principal Hain ( telling ) Mr . Pardyuman "_**

 _Mr Pardyuman Mouthed :_

" **_Namastey "_**

 _Mrs . Shrivastava Warmly Replied :_

" **_Maa Baap Tu Bus Parwan Charhaty Hain Apna Bacchon Ko ( softly ) Unhain Tarashty Tu Unky Ustaad Hain ( joining her hands ) Apka Bht Bht Shukriya , Mere Abhi Ko Itny Alaa ( high ) Adarsh Daina Ka "_**

 _Mr . Pardyuman Softly , Opened Her Joined Hands With A Reply :_

" **_Hamara Kaam Roshni Ko Sahi Disha ( direction ) Dikhana Hota Hai Bus ( polite tone ) Aftaab ( Sun ) Ban Kar Chamkta Wo Khud Hai ( smilingly ) Islia Please , Ap Yun Hath Jod Kar Mjhy Sharminda Na Karain ( wiping his wet corner ) Opper Walay Ka Shukar Ada Karain , Jisny Apko Itna Piyaara Baita Dia ( naughtily ) Jo Aik Duniya Ki Jaan Hai "_**

 _Raina Smilingly Nodded And Naina Chuckles Sweetly , While Settling A Group Of Students . Who Just Now Arrived At The Sets . Mr . Pardyuman Looks At Her Mesmerizingly And Said :_

" **_Shukar Hai Ye Piyaari Si Ladki Hansi Tu ( sadly ) Hum Tu Taras Gai Thy Isky Hansi Ki Awaz Sunnay Ko "_**

 _Naina Scolded The Group Behind Her , Angrily :_

" **_Bus , Bus Sab K Dant Andar , Waisy Bhi Hum On Air Hain ( smirks ) Kuch Sharam Kar Lo Tum Log "_**

 _Mr . Pardyuman , Thinking Something , Asked :_

" **_Waisy Naina Tumne Kabhi Bataya Ni ( humble tone ) Tumhari Abhi Sy Mulaqat Kaisy Hui "_**

 _Raina Confidently Replied :_

" **_Yahan Par Host Main Hon Aur Ap Sab Guests Hain ( dare devil smile ) Tu Sawal Bhi Bus Main Hee Karungi ( ordering ) Ap Sab Bus Jawab Dain Gy "_**

 _The Group Of Students Behind Her Started Shouting Loudly :_

" **_Answer….Answer "_**

 _Naina Back Off As :_

" **_Acha , Acha Batati Hon ( angrily ) Pehle Tum Log Shor Machana Tu Band Karo ( she takes a deep breath ) Meri Abhi Sy Mulaqat Road Py Hui Thi ( a shade of sadness covered her face ) Actually Bht Gussy Mai Thi Mai ( helpless tone ) Bagair Sifaarish K Kahin Naukri Mil Ni Rahi Thi Mjhy , Opper Sy Dad K Operation K Lia Paison Ki Tension ( in a trance ) Yehi Sab Soch Rahi Thi Main , Aur Abhijeet Ki Gadi Ka Nuqsaan Kar Dia Mainy ( crying silently ) Wo Masoom Sa Ladka , Ulta Pareshan Ho Gaya , Ussy Apna Nuqsaan K Bajai Main Theek Hon Ya Ni , Ye Jan Na Ziada Zaroori Tha ( smiles moistly ) Stress Mai Tu Pehle Hee Thi Main , Aik Meharbaan Ko Samny Daikh K Rona Aagaya ( chuckles ) Wo Bewakoof Sa Ladka Mere Rona Py Aur Ghabra Gaya ( coming back in the reality ) Bus Phir Abhi Ny Meri Madad Ki , 2-3 Dafa ( charges ) Ka Kia Bataya Mere Kharoos Boss Ko Bribry Py , Unhony Mjhy Naukri Dai Di ( added ) Dad K Operation K Waqt Bhi Usny Mjhy Bht Ziada Support Kia Tha "_**

 _There Is A Pin Drop Silence On The Sets . Naina Coming In Her Reporter Avatar , Break That Silence With Her Next Question , As…_

" **_Mr Pardyuman Ap Bataiya Abhi Kaisa Baccha ( added ) I Mean 3-4 Saal Usny Apky College Mai Padha Hai , Tu Koi Baat , Uski Koi Yaad Jo Ap Share Karna Chahain Humara Darshakon Sy "_**

 _Mr . Pardyuman Softly , Replied :_

" **_G Aik Baat Hai , Jo Main Share Karna Chahun Ga ( initiates ) "_**

 _FLASHBACK_ _:_

 _Mr Pardyuman In Anger Cum Irritated Way :_

" **_Abhijeet Shrivastava , Mere Nahi Ka Matlab Na Hee Hota Hai ( tauntingly ) Ap Ussy Zabardasti Haan Mai Ni Badal Sakty ( strict ) Understand That ? "_**

 _Abhijeet Once More Tried :_

" **_Magar Sir , Daikha Jai Tu Faida Apka Hee Hai ( showing him the bright side ) Bus Apko Aik Sign Hee Tu Karna Hain ( pleading tone ) Sir , Please Iss Campaign Ki Ijazat Dai Di Jia Na "_**

 _Mr . Pardyuman In Great Anger Cut Him As :_

" **_Enough Is Enough , Abhijeet Shrivastava ( warning ) Ap Apni Had Bhool Raha Hain "_**

 _Abhijeet Mumbled :_

" **_Sir Main Tu Bus College Ka Bhala Daikh Raha Hon ( irritated ) Aur Ap Uss Bhalai Main Rukawat Ban Rahay Hain ( making faces ) "_**

 _Mr . Pardyuman Leans Over Him , As :_

" **_Kaisy Bhalai , Abhijeet Shrivastava ( chewing ) Apko Pata Bhi Hai Ap Kia Keh Rahy Hain ( teasingly ) 1 Lac ( stressing ) 1 Lac Koi Mamooli Raqam Ni Hai ( scaring way ) Agar Apky Parents Ko Pata Chal Gaya Tu , Aur Baki Bacchon K Parents Ka Kia ( asking ) Haan ( angrily ) Agar Kal Kalaan Ko Unhain Pata Chal Gaya K Unky Bacchy Kia Gul Khila Rahy Hain ( telling ) Tu Kaun Jawab Daiga Unhain , Apko Andaza Bhi Hai , Apki Wajah Sy College Ka Naam Kitna Kharab Ho Jaiga ( grumbles ) Huh ( un happily ) Aur Ap Kehte Hain K Main Apki Baat Man Lon ( sighed tiredly ) "_**

 _Abhijeet Calmly Replied :_

" **_Sir Fifty Thousand Main Dunga ( smilingly sweetly as remembered something )_**

 _FLASHBACK_ _:_

 _A Boy Of Age Almost 8-9 Years , Is Hugging Her Mother From Back Side , With A Cute Plead , As :_

" **_Maa Aik Sikka Do Na Please ( smiling broadly ) "_**

 _His Mom Secretly Hides The Coin Inside Her Palm And Said . In An Irritated Way :_

" **_Ye Tu Roz Roz Sikka Kun Mangta Hai Mjh Sy Abhi ( making her voice fake strict ) Aj Ni Milay Ga Koi Sikka Tujhy ( jerking him ) Chal Chod Mjhy Ab ( hiding her smile ) Bada Aya Mjhy Makhan Laga Ny Wala ( making her tiffin ) Aur School Ja , Ni Tu Late Ho Jaiga "_**

 _Boy Left Her Mother With Sad Expressions And Turned To Go , When Heard :_

" **_Huhh Natunki ( grumbles ) Mun Mat Latka Ab ( forwards the coin ) Ye Le Tera Sikka ( pecking his forehead ) Chal Ab Ja ( caringly ) Ni Tu Late Ho Jaiga "_**

 _Boy Smiling Ear To Ear , Accepted That Coin And Left The Place , After Giving A Quick Kiss On His Mom's Hand ._

 _FLASHBACKENDS_ _:_

 ** _( telling ) Jo Mainy Barson Aik Roshni Ka Khuwab Daikhty Daikhty Jama Kia Hain ( added ) Aur Mere Parents Ko Iss Baat Ka Pata Hai ( polite tone ) Baki Bacchy Bhi Agar Apna Hissa Iss Naik Kaam Mai Dalain Gy , Tu Chup K Ni Bulky Sacch Bata K Karain Gy Wo Ye Kaam ( stubbornly ) Ap Bus Sign Kar Dain Iss Contract Py ( Telling ) Aur Hamain Iss Campaign Ki Ijazat Dai Dain "_**

 _Mr Pardyuman Agreeing But Still Looking Un-Happy , Asked :_

" **_Aur Kia Likha Hai Iss Contract Mai "_**

 _Abhijeet Telling Him , As :_

" **_Bus Yehi K Sir , Agar FORTS COLLEGE K Final Year Mai , Wo Baccha Jisko Hum Parhain Gy , Top 5 Students Mai Aataa Hai ( pauses ) Tu Next Year FORT Hamari Iss Campaign Mai , Fifty Thousand Donate Kary Ga ( happily telling ) Sir , Faida Apka Hee Hai , Agar Aik Ghareeb Baccha , Itni Bari Foundation Sy Padh Kar , Kuch Ban Kar Nikly Ga , Tu Apky College Ka Naam Hamesha K Lia Uss Sy Jud Jaiga , Wo Jahan Jaiga , Apka Naam Bhi Sath Jaiga ( smirks ) Wo Bhi Bus Fifty Thousand Mai ( brave tone ) Sar Har Saal FORT Apna Profit Ka 30% Advertisement Py Laga Daita Hai ( sadly ) Wo Advertisement , Jo Permanent Bhi Ni Hai ( smart tone ) Iss Campaign K Through Honay Wali Advertisement Permanent Bhi Hogi Aur Life Time Bhi Sir "_**

 _FLASHBACKEND_ _:_

 _Mr Pardyuman Added :_

" **_Abhijeet Ka Idea Behtarene ( bestest ) Tha , Iss Duniya Mai Har Koi Apna Faida Pehle Daikhta Hai ( casually ) Pehle Pehal Mainy Bhi Wohi Kia Tha , Magar Jab 2-3 Years Mai Humny Jab FORTS Ki Shuhraat K Graph Check Kia , Tu Wo Double Ho Chuky Thy , Ye Daikh Kar FORT Ny Bhi Iss Campaign Mai Interest Lia , Aur Phir Ahista Ahista Management Iss Campaign Ka Daira Bara Karti Gai , Advertisement Funds Humny Kum Kar Ky 10% Kar Dia Aur Ussi Ka 20% Humny Iss Campaign K Lia Waqf Kar Dia ( moist tone ) Aur Ap Daikh Hee Sakti Hain K , FORTS Aj Kahan Hai "_**

 _Raina Smilingly Nodded , Sideways , From The Corner Of Her Eyes , She Can See Her Camera Man Is Signaling Her , That Only 10 Minutes Camera Reel Is Remaining Left . She Turned The Mic Towards The Children , Sitting At One Corner Of The Room , Belonging From Different Backgrounds . But They All Are Tie With Their Abhi Uncle , In A Bond , Named As **LOVE** . She Comes Towards Them And Asked In A Sweet Tone :_

" **_Bacchon Ap Apnay Abhi Uncle K Lia Kuch Kehna Chaho Gy "_**

 _The Small Flowers Speaks Desperately And Sadly , Which Created A Big Clutter And Their Voices Gives An Impact Of Noise , After Combining . The Line Which Is Common In This Noise , Is That :_

" **_Abhi Uncle Ap Kahan Hain , Hum Apko Bht Miss Karty Hain , Abhi Uncle Please Jaldi Laut Aaiya Ga "_**

 _Raina Then Turned Towards The Group Of Students , Settled At The Other Corner Of The Room . She Speaks :_

" **_Abhijeet Apky Dost Thy "_**

 _The Group At Once Cuts Her As :_

" **_O ( smilingly ) Dost Ni G , Jigri Yaar Tha Hamara Wo , Hamara Jism Ka Aik Ahem Hissa ( part ) Hamara Dilon Ka Raja ( moistly ) Apko Madad Chaiya Ho Tu Wo Hatim Tai Ban Jata Tha ( added ) Agar Kuch Ghalti Kar Dain , Tu Jalad Type Baap Bhi Ban Jata Tha Hamara Wo , Koi Salah ( guidance ) Chaiya Ho Ya Koi Mashwara , Tu Wo Aik Be-Los ( unconditional ) Muhabbat Karny Wala Bhai Bhi Ban Jata Tha , Daanta Tha , Kabhi Maar Bhi Daita Tha Saala , Par Jo Kuch Bhi Tha Hamari Dharkan Tha Wo ( moist tone ) Wapis Ajaa Yaar , Kab Tak Roothy Ga Hum Sy ( crying ) Humne Agar Koi Ghalti Ki Hai , Tu Aaa , Aaa Kar Maar Hamain , Par Kuch To Ishara Kar Kidhar Hai Tu Hamara Bhai ( whispers ) Kidhar Hai Tu "_**

 _Naina Let Her Tears Flow And Speaks :_

" **_Abhi Ka Birthday Ap Log Yun Uddass Ho Kar Manain Gy Kia ( cheering up ) Apko Sab Ko Pata Hai Na K ( smirks ) Wo Apna HAPPY WALAY BIRTHDAY K Lia Kitna Possessive Tha ( wiping her tears ) Chalain Ab Koi Ni Roi Ga ( strict ) Okay ( smiling moistly ) Bulky Hum Sab Aik Achi Si Smile K Sath Usky Lia Dua Mangy Gain ( ordering ) Ramesh ( crew member ) Cake Lai Aao , Please "_**

 _She Speaks While Facing The Camera :_

" **_Abhijeet Shrivastava Ki Zindagi Sy Judy Seekron Log Hon Gy ( meaningfully ) Kuch Pardy K Peachy Chupy Huye , Kuch Wo Log Jinko Hum Janty Hain Aur Kuch Wo Jinko Sirf Abhijeet Janta Hai ( sadly ) Agar Hum Saray Logon Ko Ikahata Kar Ky Unko Focus Karain , Tu Shayad Iss ( pointing towards the camera ) Camera Reel Jaisy Hazaron Reels Bhar Jain Gy , Magar Kahaniyan ( stories ) Khatam Ni Hongi ( added ) Magar Inn Sab Logon Ka Sirf Aik Chota Sa Sawal Hai Ap Sab Sy ( strong tone )_**

 ** _Kahan Hai Abhijeet ?_**

 ** _Aaya Kun Nahi Ab Tak ?_**

 ** _Kia Hai Kissi Mai Itni Himmat , Jo Abhijeet K Pariwaar Ko Insaaf Dila Saky ?_**

 _( meaningfully added )_

 ** _Apna Ap Ko Insaaf Dila Saky ?_**

 ** _Kia Sacch K Lia Awaz Uthana Ghalat Hai ?_**

 _( ended as )_

 ** _This Is Naina Rathore Reporting , Live From Abhijeet Shrivastava House….!_**

 ** _OOOOOOOO_**

 _Everyone Gathered Around The Table , On Which A Big Cake Is Enlighten By So Many Small Candles . **" HAPPY WALA BIRTHDAY "** Abhijeet Shrivastava Is Also Written Over The Cake . They Are All Giving Courage To Each Other , Hiding Their Glistening Eyes From Each Other , Holding Each Others Hands , They Are Giving The Message , As :_

" **_We Are Not Going Down Without A Fight , Without Taking Our Abhijeet Back "_**

 _They Are All Together Blows The Candle And Makes A Prayer / Wishes , For Their Deary **Abhijeet .** They Cut The Cake With A Hope :_

" **_That One Day , Abhijeet Is Also Standing Among Them "_**

 _Raina Moistly Glances At The Door :_

" **_That , May Be His Abhi Is Back ( But ) "_**

 _She Heart Brokenly Takes Back Her Glance , And Received So Many Encouraging Vibes . But , They Are Not **His Abhi** , She Sadly Thought!_

 _( The Camera Focused Over Abhijeet's Smiling Picture And Then Black Out )_

 ** _OOOOOOOO_**

 ** _Let's Us Hope Too , That One Day Their Abhi Is Back…!_**

 ** _OOOOOOOO_**

* * *

 ** _A/N :_**

 _THANK YOU SO MUCH FRIENDS FOR READING / BEARING IT !_

 _TAKE CARE PALS!_

 _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

* * *

 _I can't explain my feelings after reading this story, just one word..Woww.._

 _Thanks to the writer. Readers can you guess who is the Writer of this Story..?  
_

 _..._

* * *

 **Time To Rate The Story** —I hope you enjoyed this story. Maximum Marks for this Story is **'10'**. So press the Review option & Rate the story.

I'll Post all entries taking one day gap, so you all can read & rate the story. I'll come back the day after tomorrow that is **SUNDAY** , with Second Entry of this contest.

Take Care guys.

* * *

 *******Happy Birthday ADITYA SRIVASTAVA….*****

 **...**

 **R.D.**


	2. Chapter 2

… **.H*A*P*P*Y***B*I*R*T*H*D*A*Y...**

 *******A*D*I*T*Y*A*****S*R*I*V*A*S*T*A*V*A************

* * *

 **;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

 ****ADITYA SRIVASTAVA Birthday Contest****

 **(Story-Writing)**

 **;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

* * *

 **ENTRY—2**

 ** _TITLE_** ** _:_**

 ** _Sugar Free Birthday_**

 _The already Filled Corridor getting few more Entities, abruptly Entering, trying to Search and Endlessly turn towards Reception and before asking Something, Someone Calls…_

 _Voice (little loud): Abhijeet Sir…_

 _The Man turn and rushed towards the Spot where Freddie, Rajat and Sachin standing with Rajeev… He Approached towards them with Vivek, obviously in Panic…._

 _The Small Background of this Urgent Visit to Life Line Hospital based over a Panicked Call from Freddie who told Him that Daya Suddenly Collapsed at Bureau without any Reason and They all took Him to Life Line Hospital…_

 _Obviously the whole Small Interrogation regarding the On-going Case Abandoned after that Call, Abhijeet and Vivek moved towards Hospital although Abhijeet Replaying Last 24 Hours in His Mind for anytime where Daya was Alone or looking Dull or Lazy but found None of such Seconds as Last Night They Both Spend the whole time at Bureau because of their Pending Works and after Buttering and Blabbering, Daya as usual giving All His Work over His Brother Head and just Sleeping over Couch…_

 _He still Remembered Today, before Leaving Bureau after Breakfast where Daya was telling His Sad Story of Spending whole Night, working over Files, showing His Red and Tired Eyes which He made by putting Soap inside His Eyes and His Sore Body by Stretching His Arms and Legs to His Colleagues which only giving a Chewing murmur of His Senior when Daya winks Him and showing His Smug Smile to Abhijeet as…_

 _Abhijeet (angry murmur): DramyBaaz…_

 _The Instant Question as **HUA KIYA** was Expected for All so Freddie Replied on Immediate bases to Relax Him as…_

 _Freddie: Sir, (confusingly) Pata Nahi, achanak hee Gir gaye…_

 _Abhijeet: pr abhi (seeing His Watch showing only 1 and half hour where He was Out from sight of His Pal as) thori Der Pehly tou Main Theek Thaak chor kr gaya hun…_

 _Rajat (sympathy tone): Sir, Raat bhar Jaag kr Kaam kiya hy…_

 _Abhijeet (pressing Teeth): haan, Raat bhr (turn to Rajeev with) Tum tou kuch Bolo (teasingly) kya Dawat deni pary gi…_

 _Rajeev (jerking head with): filhaal tou kuch aisa Samjh Nahi aa rha… koi Internal ya External Injury Nahi… (adding) Body Sore hy pr Buht Nahi, Brain bhi Stressed Nahi hy.. pr Main ny Blood Drew krwa liya hy…_

 _Vivek (confuse tone): Blood Test kyun Rajeev Bhaiyya…?_

 _Rajeev: aisay hee, shayed kisi Medicine ya Drugs kay Symtoms hun…_

 _Rajat (shockingly): pr Rajeev…_

 _Rajeev: dekho bhae, as Precaution hy.. (briefing His Point as) Tum log kitni Risky Life Guzarty ho.. ho skta hy kuch hua ho.. kisi nay kuch Pila diya ho, Khila diya ho… kuch Cheezun kay Symtoms Body pr Late milty hain…_

 _Abhijeet: hmmm… (getting point as) ho skta hy.. Pichly 24 Ghanty ka tou Hum Keh skty hain kyunkay Hum Sath hee thy.. pr Us sy Pehly…_

 _Rajeev: aur Yaar (adding more) Food Poisoning bhi ho skti hy…_

 _Abhijeet (rashly): agr Food Poison nikla na Blood Sample mein… Sach is Moty ko na Hunger Strike pr Bhej dunga…_

 _All Smiled while Abhijeet Dialing a Number and after Connecting, started His Typical Taunting session as…_

 _Abhijeet (ask): kahan ho Tum… (straightly) ain….?_

 _Voice (relaxing tone): Ghar pr…._

 _Abhijeet (harsh): yahan Mera Bhai Bister pr Para hy aur…_

 _Voice (Again relaxing): kya karun Yaar, Tumhara Bhai (little smiley way) itna Bara hy kay Hum Log Chair pr itna Zulm Nahi kr skty…_

 _Abhijeet (rash): Ashokeeee…_

 _Ashoke: arry Yaar, (casual)kuch Nhai hua… Pareshan Nahi ho…_

 _Abhijeet (move ahead with): pr wo Behosh kyun ho gaya… Tumhein Pata hy na (tensely) Concussion ktna Dangerous hota hy…_

 _Ashoke (Relaxing Him): Abhijeet, kabhi kabhi Thakan sy bhi aisa ho jata hy… Rajeev sy Meri Baat ho gayii hy… Tum Pareshan Na ho… He is Fine and will be… wesy bhi Main 2 bajy tak aa jaon ga…_

 _Abhijeet: haan, Tum aa jao… (giving his assumption with) kisi Baat ko Dil pr bhi ly skta hy… Samjhty ho na kitna Sensitive hy Wo… kisi Normal Cheez ko bhi Sar pr Sawar kr leta hy…_

 _Ashoke (understanding way): hmmm… I know… Be Relax… Dunt Worry… Theek…._

 _Abhijeet Relaxed after this Small Chat and Cuts the Call while back to His Colleagues and ask…_

 _Abhijeet (to Rajeev): Hosh mein kub aayey ga…?_

 _Rajeev: Hum nay kuch diya Nahi hy.. (softly) Behtar hy Wo Khud Hosh mein aayey…_

 _Abhijeet (nodded and turn to Others): aisa karo, Tum Log Bureau jao.. Main hun yahan…_

 _Rajat: Sir, (hesitatingly) pr…_

 _Abhijeet: Rajat, (convincing way) Rajeev hy aur abhi Ashoke bhi aa jaye ga.. Daya ko Hosh aaty hee Main Bata dun ga…_

 _Freddie: pr (strictly) Aap Un ko Bureau Mut layey ga…_

 _Vivek: haan Sir, (sympathy tone) Ghar ly jayey ga…_

 _Rajeev (reminding): agar Chutti mili tou…_

 _Abhijeet: haan haan… (relaxing them) Main Tum Logun ko Bata dun ga… OK…_

 _All moved out after Glancing over Daya through Glass Door of His Room and then Leave while Rajeev Instructed Abhijeet to Stay with Daya and He went to His Usual Round…_

 _Abhijeet sat over the Chair, look at Daya who looks Simply Fresh and Fine, grab His Palm and said Softly…_

 _Abhijeet (softly): Tujhy Mujhy Pareshan kiye bina Chain Nahi aata na…_

 _He did not get any Reply so just sitting in Same Posture, seeing His Small Bear Sweet Peaceful sound Sleeping Face…._

 _…..00000000000000…_

 _…..00000000000000…_

 _The Man Looking upward with a Shock when find a Hand over His Shoulder and uttered Shockingly…_

 _Voice 1: Tum (look at His Watch with) kuch Jaldi Nahi aa gaye…_

 _Voice 2 (with sigh): Buht Pareshan Sound kr rha tha.. khair, (ask) Report aayii kya…?_

 _Before Rajeev Replying, the Staff from Patho Dept coming with an Envelope Handed it to Rajeev, Snatched by Ashoke who saw the Report and Grunted, Rajeev Glance and Both exchange a Look, heard a Call as…_

 _Abhijeet: Rajeev, ohhh wo Daya ko Hosh (look at Both Faces) kya hua aur (to Ashoke) Tum Jaldi Nahi aa gaye…?_

 _Ashke: haan… (taking Him with) chalo Pehly Daya ko Dekh lein…_

 _Abhijeet (look at the Envelope as): ye kya Daya ki Report hy…_

 _Rajeev (nodded): haan…_

 _Ashoke: chalo chalo.. (trying) Baad mein Baat krty hain, is Baat pr…_

 _Abhijeet moved with Both in Tension although They Casually Checked Daya and sat on His Room who said…_

 _Daya: Yaar, pata nahi achanak kya hua (to Ashoke) yaqeen karein Dr. Ashoke, Neend bhi Poori thi Meri, kahein koi Dard bhi Nahi tha… phir bhi…_

 _Abhijeet: kuch tu hua hoga na, (angry tone) warna Sahab yahan Lety Nahi hoty…_

 _Daya (waving his hand with): kya Boss…_

 _DR Duo exchanged Glance and now after getting Cue from Rajeev, Ashoke takes a Sigh and said in much Simple tone as…_

 _Ashoke (clear His Throat and start): khair, Report kuch Achi Nahi hy…_

 _Abhijeet (snap His head with): kya….?_

 _Rajeev (look at Abhijeet worried face with): ab itni Tension ki bhi Baat Nahi hy…_

 _Abhijeet: Bako Tum Log… Sans roak ky Bol rhy ho.. koi Tension ki Baat Nahi… (look at Daya Tense Face with) Bolo Ashoke…_

 _Ashoke (straight): Blood mein Sugar ki Amount Zyada aayii hy…_

 _Daya (shout): kya… matlab (little scary tone) Mujhy Diabetes hy…_

 _Rajeev: haan, (telling) Buht High Concentration Nahi hy…_

 _Abhijeet: tou (asking in tense way) kya Daya ko Insulin kay Injections lenay parein gy…?_

 _Daya (nodded vigorously in Negative with): No way Abhi… Injections.. (telling like Abhijeet did not know about this as) pata hy Kitna Cubhti hy Needle…_

 _Ashoke: Nahi Nahi… (mocking tone) Hum Tumharay liye Foam ki Sui banwa dein gy…_

 _Daya (rash): Hunh…_

 _Abhijeet (to Dr Duo in Irritable tone): Bolo Yaar…_

 _Rajeev: Nahi Nahi… (add) Insulin ky Injections ki Zarurat Nahi paray gii…_

 _Ashoke (more): Dawa aur Parhaiz sy Kaam chal jaye ga…_

 _Abhijeet: matlab Sub Meetha Band (stand up and giving few Signature moves with) Yay Ya Yay…_

 _Both DR Smiles seeing Daya Sad Face who mostly Hearing such Less Eating Sugar Lessons quite sometimes from His Brother…._

 _Daya: khair aisa bhi Nahi hy kay Sub Meetha Band… (hopeful tone) Diet tou Khaon ga na…_

 _Ashoke: Nahi Daya (Abhijeet sat now hears) kum az kum Tum ko Poory Month Meetha Nahi Khana hy… (understanding Him) dekho Ihtiate kr lo.. acha hoga…_

 _Rajeev: haan, is sy (tells) Amount BorderLine pr aa jaye ga tou Tum thora Buht Meetha Kha pao gy…_

 _Daya (wide eyes): it's Impossible…_

 _Abhijeet: arry (telling DR Duo) Choro is Moty ko.. (proudly) Main hun na…_

 _Daya (with strong tone): Abhi… aisa Nahi hoga… Main Bata rha hun…_

 _Abhijeet (harshly): kyun Nahi hoga… haan… Parhaiz Nahi krna magar Beemaar rehna hy (to Rajeev) Rajeev Tum batao, kya Precautions hongii…_

 _Daya (cutting with): magar Yaar, kya Hum Next Month sy ye Shroo Nahi kr skty…_

 _Abhijeet (strict tone): ta kay Sahab Insulin pr aa jayein… hain na aur (ask frustratingly) Is Month sy Dawa shroo krny aur Parhaiz krny sy kya Masla hy Bhaloo ko…?_

 _Daya Look at Abhijeet and Completely Quiets now, while now Abhijeet back towards Doctor's who told Him about the Medicine and Precautions especially Daya's Diet and Abhijeet Followed their Instructions…_

 _…..00000000000000…_

 _…..00000000000000…_

 _Voice (rash to Daya as now Both are alone in room after Abhijeet telling His Colleagues about Daya Health and His Diabetic News with): kabhi kabhi lagta hy Main 40 saal ky Buddhy Nahi balky 4 Saal kay Bacchy sy Baat kr rha hun…_

 _Daya: magar Boss… (again trying) Hum Next Month sy bhi tou ye Sub kr skty hain na…_

 _Abhijeet (ask as turn to Him): kyun…?_

 _Daya (irritate): Yaar…. Acha (trying to Convince His Brother as) ye Last Month hoga.. Pakka.. is kay baad (naughtly) Cheeni Japani Sub Band… Promise…_

 _Abhijeet: Daya, Aaj 4 July hy… (trying) taqreeban Poora Maheena para hy… khud Socho agar Sugar Barh gayii tou…_

 _Daya (again): arry tou Main kuch Nahi khaonga na…_

 _Abhijeet (harsh): except Dawa ky…_

 _Daya (undelibrately): haan…_

 _Abhijeet (ask): tou Parhaiz karo gy… Full On…_

 _Daya (nodded): haan, pr sirf (making a clause with) Aik Din Chor kr…_

 _Abhijeet (utter): Ain…._

 _Daya: kya Boss… (sweet smile) Samjha karo na… ab kya Tumhari Birthday pr Main Cake Nahi khaon ga…_

 _Abhijeet: aur (ask seriously) Birthday Mana kaun rha hy… hain…?_

 _Daya (confuse): matlab…_

 _Abhijeet: matlab, (usual way) koi Birthday Wirthday Nahi… Samjhy Moty…_

 _Daya (angry now): ye kya Baat hui…_

 _Abhijeet: yehi Baat hui aur ab (straight) Daya koi Behas Nahi… (finishing tone) Tumhari Health pr Main koi Compromise Nahi karun ga…_

 _Daya (uttered): Boss…_

 _Abhijeet (strict): Khamoshi sy Dawa lo aur So jao… (tucking light blanket over Him with) Aaj Humein yahein Rukna hy… Kal Chutti mily gi…_

 _Daya (string angry tone): Main bhi Tumhari Birthday pr koi Compromise Nhai karun ga… (closing eyes but with tightening jaws) Wo ho kr rhy gi aur Main Us mein Cake bhi Kha kr rahun ga wo bhi Meetha wala… Chocolate… Samjhy Kharos…_

 _Abhijeet (handed Pills as): Let's See…_

 _Daya Quietly takes them now although He is making many Plans to Erase that Cruel Idea from His Pal mind at any Cost…_

 _Daya: hunh… (rash thinking) Birthday Nahi Manayein gy… Dekhta hun… Najany kya Samjh liya hy.. bas Apni Chalani hy…_

 _Abhijeet (telling Him simply): ye Daant Pees Pees kr Sahab Mann mein Bolna Band kr dein… Yahan tak Aawaz aa rhi hay…_

 _Daya really Angry but without a Word Smack over Abhijeet Hand which He is using to Straight the Blanket and Closed His Eyes again so Missed to See His Buddy Smirky Smile…_

 _…..00000000000000…_

 _…..00000000000000…_

 _Next day Daya Released from Hospital with a Diet Chart, Medicines, Precautions, Confirmations of Total Assistance with All from Abhijeet and Lastly Angry Red Face from a Fluffy Bunny…._

 _Obviously Daya got many Lectures over His Diet and Proper Care from His Friends/Colleagues and Others even Rahul really giving a Happy Hug to Him with a Small Question as…_

 _Rahul (looking over Fridge with): Daya, Phir Main Tumharay Hissy (ask innocently) ki Kheer Kha lun…._

 _Daya (with pressing Teeth): haan, Sub Maar do Mujhy Bhooka Rakh ky…_

 _The Man coming towards His Room with Innocent Face having Kheer Small Bowl and Spoon in His Hand with a Small Soft Sound…_

 _Rahul (with full grinning face): Sacchi…_

 _He really Safe Himself with Few Inches either Daya's Helmet really giving Him Multiple Fractures for Sure…_

 _…..00000000000000…_

 _…..00000000000000…_

 _The Running of days really Tense Daya as He really Feels Himself as a Prisoner… Not only Abhijeet but His Colleagues also keeping Hawk Eyes over Him and Abhijeet Simple Strong Comment…_

 _Abhijeet: Theek hy.. (angrily after getting Daya Whining about taking Pills and Cutting Greasy Foods with) Na Khao Dawa, Na Karo Parhaiz… Main bhi kuch Nahi khaon ga… Case Khatam…_

 _Daya could not take this Risk as He knew about Abhijeet Stubbornness so Quietly Obeying but now His Irritation Bar move to an End…_

 _Abhijeet (rash): Daya…._

 _Daya (sadly): Abhi…. Plz…_

 _Abhijeet (strict): No…._

 _Daya (harsh way): magar Kyun…?_

 _Abhijeet: ek Baat Bata (asking frustrated) agar Ek Saal Birthday Nahi Manayii jaye gi tou kya ho jaye ga…_

 _Daya (strongly): aisa kabhi Nahi hoga…_

 _Abhijeet (casually): Mery Marny kay baad tou hoga na…_

 _The Simply Casual and no Doubt TruthFul Statement really gives Him Moment to Bite His Tongue after Words coming out from His Mouth as Now He could not Eat them back, so trying to Lighten the Moment as…_

 _Abhijeet: acha Dekh, (lighter way) Teri Sugar BorderLine pr aa jaye tou Hum Birthday Celebrate kr lein gy… OK… (softly) Belated hee Saheh…_

 _He does not get a Word even Look really gives Him Pang of Hurt as He knew His Fire really Hit the Bulls Eye Undelibrately…._

 _Abhijeet: Daya… (trying to Apologize) Sorry Yaar…. Munh sy Nikl gaya na…_

 _The Man spring Up from Couch and Straightly went to His Room, Slammed the Door and Ended the whole Issue…_

 _Abhijeet trying few Attempts to Resume that Issue but Sadly the Bear turn really Angry so Defeat all Attempts of Kharos Boss…_

 _…..00000000000000…_

 _…..00000000000000…_

 _Voice 1 (frustratingly): Tum bhi tou na…_

 _The TRIO sitting over a Cabin even Irritating on such Childish Issue which are going though in that Session…_

 _Voice 2 (telling in irritation): haan haan Bolo…_

 _Voice 1: khair, (tell) ab kr lo Celebrate…_

 _Voice 2 (sadly): aisa Possible Nahi…_

 _Voice 3 (shocked): kyun…?_

 _Voice 2: Main ny (blaming tone) Us kay Sar ki Kasam khai thi kay is baar Birthday Nahi Manaon ga…_

 _Voice 1 (unbelievable tone): kub…?_

 _Voice 2 (sighing): Dil mein…_

 _The Third Person Spills the Water coming out from His Mouth with a Huge Laughing Voice… the First Person really takes a Long Irritated Sigh… Sometimes its really Weird to Expect such Idiotic things from Two Mature Middle Aged, Practical Professional Humans…_

 _Rajeev: hahahhah (wipes His Chin with His Shirt Sleeve with) Sorry Sorry…._

 _Ashoke (with sighing): ab Main kya kahun…_

 _Abhijeet: keh lo kay (defeated tone) Tum sy Bara Bewakoof kahein Nahi dekha…_

 _Ashoke: jub (mocking way) Tum Jaanty ho ye Baat Pehly sy tou phir kya Repeat krna… (after a bit) aik Din Cake Khany sy Us ki Diet pr koi Asar Nahi parta Abhijeet… pr ab…_

 _Abhijeet: Yaar, (accept his stupidity with) darasal Report mein Diabetes ka Sun kr hee Main itna Panic ho gaya kay Soch liya kay kuch bhi kr kay Us ki Jaan Choraon ga is sy…_

 _Rajeev: aur (laughingly) Kasam bhi Kha li…_

 _Ashoke (chuckle): wo bhi Dil mein… (after a bit) Jahil…_

 _Rajeev: tou ab kya Masla hy… (casually asking) Birthday tou Manani Nhai hy… Tum Us sy Lar chuky ho… Simple…_

 _Ashoke: aur kya, (wink Rajeev and Oiling the Fire with) Plan tou Set hy…_

 _Abhijeet: Nahi Yaar, Daya Mujh sy Baat tak Nahi kr raha… wo itna Khamosh hy kay… (He Quiets and added) Mujhy Us ki Khamoshi Pasand Nahi… Mujhy Takleef hoti hy Us ki Khamoshi sy…_

 _DR Duo Silent after feeling the Pain in these Simple Words, exchange Glances as Ashoke telling Rajeev to Talk to Daya about this while Relaxing Abhijeet with some other Stuff…_

 _…..00000000000000…_

 _…..00000000000000…_

 _Voice 1: aby tou Bata na… (asking) Tu nay Boating ka Kaha tha na… pata hy na Pehly sy Booking karwani parti hy…_

 _Voice 2 (sorrowfully): Abhi nay Mana kr diya hy…_

 _Rahul (not taking matter seriously with): acha chal, Bak Bak Mut kr… (ask) kabhi Suni hy Tu ny Us Bechary ki…_

 _Daya: Rahul… (after a minute) is baar Mamla kuch aur hy… Us nay Buht Strongly Mana kiya hy aur jub Main nay Bola kay Main Birthday Zarur Manaon ga tou Us ki Aankhun mein thora Khauff dikha Mujhy…_

 _The Man sat beside Rahul really takes a Deep Sigh on such Excellent Mental Chemistry Prevailing between Both, nudging Rahul to add who said…_

 _Rahul: matlab… (giggling with) Teri Supari Niklwa dii hy kya…_

 _Daya (mocking): Very Funny… Nahi… pr kuch hy… (tell) wo Buht Reluctant hy Yaar…_

 _Rahul: tou kya (seriously even sadly too) is baar Us ki Birthday Celebrate Nahi hogi…_

 _Daya (sadly): khair, aisa bhi Nahi hy.. pr shayed Celebrate Na ho…_

 _Rahul: so a (sweetly) Duo Birthday…_

 _Daya: No way… (tell) hon gy tou Sub…_

 _Rahul: acha Sun, (again asking) Teri Cheeni ko ly kr kya Abhijeet aisa Bol raha hy…_

 _Daya: hmmm…(deciding way) pr Yaar, Hum Sub Pheeka rakkhein gy na…_

 _Rahul: Pheeka Nahi Daya (corrected) Namkeen…_

 _Daya (sorrowful): wohi… (with extra sad tone) Cake bhi…_

 _Rahul (with Sigh): Diabetic Cakes bhi hoty hain Sr. Insp Daya…_

 _Daya: wo bhi Bann hy Mujh pr.. (rashly) Us Kharos Boss ki taraf sy…_

 _Rahul: tou (ask) ab kya Plan hy…?_

 _Daya stated His Plan to Him who just nodded and Agreed with the Plan…._

 _…..00000000000000…_

 _…..00000000000000…_

 _Abhijeet really tried Hard to Push Daya on this Birthday Celebration topic but His Pal keeps His Lips Sealed Angered the Man who Murmurs…_

 _Abhijeet: haan haan, ab kyun Aawaz Nikly gi… (rashly grumbling) Saheh Baat hee Kahi thi… chalo Buri lug gayii … mana… (irritatingly) Maafi bhi Maang li… magar Na Jee… (angry) Nakhry hee Khatam Nahi ho rhy… aur Sahab ki Sehat kay liye hee Kaha tha… aik tou Sacrifice karo aur ooper sy Nakhry bhi Bardasht kro…_

 _Daya wanted to give Him a Long Lecture about this Unnecessary True and Self Sacrifice but He Continued on His Case Study as Today Both really Tired in whole Bhag Daur of Bureau…._

 _…..00000000000000…_

 _…..00000000000000…_

 _The Night of 21st coming Slowly…. Abhijeet Waiting for a Yelling Session or say some Teasing Taunting Season but Nothing happened till 12 AM…_

 _Neither His Cell Beeps or Rings, nor He got any Verbal Wish, a Sweet Birthday Card Sliding beneath His Room Door, a Flower Bunch of some Wild Floral Combinations having few additions of Berries as per Daya **kay ab kuch Khany ka bhi tou hona chahyey na Boss, ye kya bas Phool, wo koi Kha thori skta hy** or a Gift wrapped in little Creative way which atleast giving many moments to Abhijeet to keep Guessing what's in it… _

_The time Spreading in Years as the Seconds Crawling with Sluggish Speed gives a Pang of Pain inside the Birthday Boy Heart which Spill a Small Single Tear from His Left Eye when He Cuts Ashoke Wishing Call at 12:35 AM…._

 _Yes, He got Everybody Call/SMS/WatsUp Message either its Oldie Duo to Freddie, Rajat, Vivek, Sachin to Dr. Duo, Rahul, Aman, Kiddies but Sadly there is No Comparison of anybody's wish with His Buddy Wish…_

 _He Jerks His Head on His Kiddish Waiting and when Slips in Dark Land, doesn't know about this…_

 _…..00000000000000…_

 _…..00000000000000…_

 _Some Unusual Noises brings Him in Conscious World where His Stirring Body and Fluttering EyeLids Blows with a Huge Exciting Loud Voices of **HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU** …._

 _The Man sat Straight over a Bench found almost Every Member Important in His Life including Daya who Standing in Mid of Table blowing the Single Candle, Look at Him and Smilingly said…_

 _Daya: Tumhari Umer kay Hisab sy lagata na tou Cake hee Finish ho jata… Samjhy… (teasingly in whispering tone) Buddhy Miyan …_

 _Abhijeet (standing with): ye Sub… (confusingly) matlab…_

 _ACP: Abhijeet, (telling) Jaldi sy Cake kato bhae…_

 _Salunkhy: aur kya, dekho Tumahara Bhai (showing themselves to Him with) Humein Night Gowns mein hee Pakr laya hy…_

 _Abhijeet did not find any Embarrassing Colors rather Smiles over His Father Figures Lips while now Kiddy Part mostly in Half Sleepy form as Danny over Freddie Lap, His Head fix inside Crook of Freddie Neck, Misha in Couch as Vivek Support His Lullig Head over His Thigh, Rehan looking much Fresh but having Sleep in His Eyes…_

 _The Rest really in Lowers/SweatPants/T-Shirts etc showing that They were Dragging in Spot in Middle of their Dreams…_

 _A Long Large Arm extending infront of Abhijeet who grabs the Soft Palm and with Help of Smooth Strength changed His Place as now He is Looking More Host rather Guest…_

 _…..00000000000000…_

 _…..00000000000000…_

 _He Cuts the Cake in Claps and Wishing Voices and when Daya gives a Small Piece inside His Mouth, He Denied with a Comment…_

 _Abhijeet: jub Mera Bhai (sweetly) Nahi Cake Kha skta tou Us ka Bhai kesy Khayey ga…_

 _He really Pressing Teeth when Rahul, and Dr. Duo started Crying on this Sentimental Emotional Dialogue, while Daya say…_

 _Daya: Mery liye Phee… (corrected Himself) oohhh haan Namkeen Cake hy…_

 _Abhijeet: Main bhi (softly patting over Daya cheek with) Wohi Kha lun ga…_

 _The Sniffing Voices in Courus again gives Him a Chewing Teeth Moment while Daya Smilingly said…_

 _Daya: kya Boss… (telling) Tumhein thori Na Diabetes hy…_

 _Abhijeet (casually as He saw that Rahul, Rajat and Vivek Distributed Food Packs to Rest Guests including Inviting them Next Night Dinner at RANGOLI, with): ho tou skti hy na…_

 _The Small Bunny eyes went Wide on that Shocking Information where He turn towards Rajeev and ask…_

 _Daya: Rajeev, (struck tone) Diabetes kya Choot ki Beemaari hy… pr Main ny tou kabhi Suna Nahi…._

 _Rajeev (look at Both A's takes Sad Sigh and added): Yaar, (tells) New Research yehi aayii hy…_

 _Daya really Standstill till Ashoke gives a Slap over Rajeev Shoulder who started Laughing Melted the Tension from Daya's Body and Face…._

 _One by One, Everyone Leaving the Deck with Wishes, their almost Breakfast Take Away, and Sweet GoodByes with Thanks…_

 _Yes now Abhijeet Realized, the Small Birthday Celebration Organized over a Deck…_

 _…..00000000000000…_

 _…..00000000000000…_

 _A Small Speeding Ferry arrived, so Rahul started Wiping All Clutters with Help of Aman and Vivek, while Ashoke and Rajat and Rajeev Helping Daya to Arrange few things in that Boat and Lastly Abhijeet who Standing with Confusion, heard…_

 _Ashoke: Daya, (current updating Him) Tumhein Boating pr ly ja rha hy…_

 _Abhijeet (look at Darkness with): itni Raat ko…_

 _Ashoke (look at His Cell Glowing Clock with): 4 Baj rhy hain.. kuch der mein Subah ho jaye gi…_

 _Abhijeet (ask): aur Tum Log…?_

 _Ashoke (look at Him and ask): Tumhein lagta hy Humein aana chahyey…?_

 _The Birthday Boy Smiled although nodded His Head in Negative and now move towards the Boat as Rahul and Rajat Left it and coming over Deck again…_

 _The Ferry Driver also giving Keys and Pick Up the Anchor while Duo Left the Spot with Weaving Hands…._

 _…..00000000000000…_

 _…..00000000000000…_

 _Abhijeet Look at the Darkness which now Slowly Wrapping its Shade, while Enjoying the Quietness of Atmosphere…_

 _The Small Sound of Motor Splashing the Water, while His Buddy at Steering, Look at Abhijeet with Big Smile and say…_

 _Daya (telling with Pride): ye Tumhara Birthday Gift hy…._

 _Abhijeet (shout): ye Boat…_

 _Daya (irritate): hunh… Shakal hy Boat wali… (simply) bas ye Trip… wo bhi agar Jhak Jhak karo gy tou Cut kr dun ga… Mind it, Steering Mery Hath mein hy…_

 _Abhijeet (sat and say): ahan, tou Bhaloo sy Darna paray ga… wesy (reminding Him) Sahab ko Bata dun kay agar wo Paani mein Ja giry tou ye Pyara Salgirah wala Khadim hee Un ko Bachayey ga…._

 _Daya: hunh… (grumble) Dushman Aadmi…_

 _After few minutes, the shade of Black Wipes More and They started to Hear the Chirping of Birds, gives a Cue to Abhijeet to start the Convo as…_

 _Abhijeet (ask): Naraz thy na Tum…?_

 _Daya (after a bit as He stopped the Boat in Middle with): shayed…_

 _Abhijeet (realizing the last whole 10 days with): shayed…_

 _Daya: haan, phir Main ny Socha, (softly) Tum Mery Bhaly ky liye hee Keh rhy ho…_

 _Abhijeet (again ask in little sulky tone): tou Raat kyun Nahi Wish kiya…_

 _Daya (sheepish smile): Main 12 bajny ka Wait krty krty So gaya… (Abhijeet got it as He checked Daya and found Him in Sleep, listens more) aankh Rahul kay Phone sy Khuli…_

 _Abhijeet: aur (telling the whole small birthday party) ye Sub…?_

 _Daya: ye Sub Pehly sy Plan tha… (explaining) Tumhari Na Na sy Bachnay kay liye Sub Secret hee rakkha tha… is liye Tumhein (low tone) Neend ka Mild Injection bhi (Abhijeet ees went wide) Dr. Ashoke ny diya tha ta kay Tum Gari mein Hosh mein Na aa jao…_

 _Abhijeet (after few minutes suddenly): Mujh pr Ceekha karo Daya (Daya snapped towards Him, heard More and Abhijeet Eyes Focused Somewhere in that Light and Dark Velvety Roof over Entire Earth Head as) Tumhari Khamoshi Mujhy jitni Takleef deti hay, Tumhara Chillana, Gussa Dikhana ya shayed Rona Nahi (after gulping a Lump on His Throat as) Tumhari Chupp Mery Ander Un Dino kay Dard ko Barhati hy, jub shayed Tumhari Pukar kisi ny Suni Nhai thi… (whispering Painfully) Main ny bhi Nahi…_

 _The Younger Man really Quiets, He could not get that His Small Silence Weighted the Painful Burden over His Brother Heart…_

 _He knew Abhijeet Referenced His Orphanage days, His Childhood days and days where He Lost the Connection in between them either in any Mission/UnderCover Case/Kidnapping/Trapping and mostly Accidents…_

 _The Trauma still inside His Bro Bottom of Heart, the Terror of Losing His Only Relation when Dr almost Declared His Death over OT table still giving Shivering Shrills over Spines of His Pal…._

 _He Silently Slips from His Driving Seat, sat behind His Brother, draped His Face over His Shoulder and Softly Wrapped Him in a Beary Hug…._

 _…..00000000000000…_

 _…..00000000000000…_

 _He Step Up from His Anger Position when Suddenly Realized that from the day His Diabetes Report coming, Abhijeet almost stopped to taking any Sweet even He Banns not only Himself to take Sweets, He Banned to Pick any Sweets for Residence too…_

 _Daya really Stunned as except few Fruits, Abhijeet also started to taking Sweetener Pills and now Adjusted His Life with Non-Sugary Tea/Coffee/Smoothes/Juices etc…_

 _He Quietly step down from His Angry Engulf Blanket and Quietly Slipped from that Angry shade…_

 _His Plan of Celebrating Birthday is quite Old as after Celebrating His Own Birthday, He started Planning about Abhijeet Birthday Arrangements…_

 _…..00000000000000…_

 _…..00000000000000…_

 _Abhijeet Silent, Enjoying His Brother Sweet Hug, Soft Snoring Voice Entering inside His Left Ear while His Lips Humming a Slow Soft Made-Up tone in that Environment where Sun started Spreading its Soothing Rays, Vanishing the Curtains of Clouds…_

 _Really, He deserves such Birthday having His Only Relation around His Arm in a Safest Place Enjoying Each Other Company…._

 _A Sweet Smile really gives Pleasurable Happiness inside His Heart as He is started Tapping His Pal Head to Wake Him up, and moving on His Journey with Him….!_

 _…._

 _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

* * *

 _Woww… sweet Story like sugar ;)_

 _Thanks to the writer._

* * *

 **Time To Rate The Story** —I hope you enjoyed this story. Maximum Marks for this Story is **'10'**. So press the Review option & Rate the story.

I'll come back on Tuesday with **3rd** Entry of this contest , hoping for your support to this Contest.

* * *

 *******Happy Birthday ADITYA SRIVASTAVA….*****

 **...**

 **R.D.**


	3. Chapter 3

… **.H*A*P*P*Y***B*I*R*T*H*D*A*Y...**

 *******A*D*I*T*Y*A*****S*R*I*V*A*S*T*A*V*A************

* * *

 **;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

 ****ADITYA SRIVASTAVA Birthday Contest****

 **(Story-Writing)**

 **;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

* * *

 **ENTRY—3**

 ** _TITLE_** ** _:_**

 **SPECIAL MISSION**

 **;;;;;;;**

Tum fikr na karo sara kaam acche se ho jaiga aur pata bi nahi chalega unhe...bus tum apni is khadoosiyat se baaz aao aur muje baar baar sare kaam ratwana band kro...

Person on other side of the phone really pressed his teethes so hard but not in anger, to control his loud laugh which can threw fuel in the temperature of the other side person...

He after controlling his laugh tell in a bossy tone theek hai theek hai pr jitna samjhaya tha utna hi krna...apni trf se apne ghutne chalane ki jrurt nahi hai...(warning)smjhe...

In reply he got a huh and phone disconnecting sound giving him opportunity to smile broadly and he got well that the other one will surely grind him when they will meet...

 **000000000000000000000000**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000**

Sab kuch mujhe akele hi krna pdega na ...apke dost se kuch idea bi to nahi le skta...aur aap janab doctor jee itne important kaam k time jakr baithe hn Vietnam me...a person barge on phone in irritation...

Doc: are to isme itna preshan hone wali kya baat hai...tumhare ideas bi utne bure nahi hote yaar...

First person: bure nahi hote pr itne special bi to kahan hote hain...meri to kuch smjh me hi nahi aa raha...dimag hi khali ho gya hai kya krun kese krun...

Doc really smiled and after consoling his friend the call disconnects while the first person again gone engaged in writing something on his diary in lamp light of his room...

 **000000000000000000000000**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000**

Hr baar hum peeche reh jaate hn pr is baar hume aage rehna Hai...

Haan sir sab hairan reh jayenge jab unhe pta chlega ki ye poora kaam humne khud Kia h...

Ye sab hoga tb jb tu bak bak chod k kuch sochega...abi tk ek bi idea aya nhi Dimag me...hunh

Sir Mai soch to raha hun na...aap fikr mut kijiye is baar hum hi akele sara intezaam karenge...dekiyega wo kitne khush ho jayenge...

 **000000000000000000000000**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000**

 **A fine day in beaureu**

Abhi entered in rash smjh me nhi ata ye sahab subh subh Kahan ko tapasya krne nikle hn...kbse phn try kr raha hun pr sahab phn uthayen to baat ho...Bina btaye ghr se nikl gya...

Vivek saw him murmuring to himself so greets him and then asked Kya hua sir aap kuch preshan lg rahe hn...

Abhi: are tumhare Daya sir ki cls leni pdegi muje...subh se gayab h...phone uthane ka naam nhi...Kya bolun ab Acp sir ko...

Abhi was feeling great anger on Daya as Acp sir had given important file work to Abhi which duo must do together as only they both were working on this case and their were so many sensitive points to be but now sudden absence of Daya really rising Abhi's anger bar...

Acp sir arrived after 40 minutes more in beaureu seeing Abhi dipped in work and side by side glancing toward the wall clock...

He initiated Kya baat h Abhijeet...

Abhi with fear stood up Good Morning Sir...Kya baat(trying to smile) Kya baat koi baat nhi h sir...

Acp sir looking around beaureu Daya nhi Aya Kya ab tk...

Aa gya Tha sir bus bike parking kr raha tha neeche...a muffled voice came from behind...

Both the seniors of the later look at him who was sweating and having deep breaths...giving hint of his speedy run on beaureu stairs...

Acp sir looking at time Kahan reh gye the Daya...Haan...(toward Abhi)tumne bheja ta Kya kahin...kyuki tum dono ko to maine last month k case ki report bnane ko Kaha Tha na...

Abhi in rash: Haan sir pr sahab to subh se hi gayab hn...inhi ko pta hoga Kahan the ye...(angrily)chiranjeev to phone bi nhi utha rhe the Mera...

Daya trying to clarify: boss wo...stopped by Acp sir Kahan the Daya...

Daya took out a piece of paper from his pocket looking at which Abhi pressed his teeth more...

Daya eyeing at him said sir mai Shambhu k paas gya Tha ye current case ki kuch information lene usko kaam pr lgaya Tha maine...islie hi late ho gya...(looking at Abhi from corner of eyes) boss ko bta nhi paya jaldi jaldi me or phn silent pr Tha sir...

Acp sir nodded and ordered him to join Abhi in report finalisation...

Abhi murmurs: poori script tyar kr k laaye hn janab(tease)ba-izzat bari hone k lie...giving a smiley curve on Daya's face...

Till lunch time both were extremely busy in completing the whole mixed with silly fight of them due to the font size as Daya was preferring for a bigger one due to small size of his eyes as per Abhi and Abhi was preferring a medium size which look decent as per his view but as per Daya it was due to his habit to overrule Daya always...

After completing the files Abhi handover them to Acp sir for final review and move with Daya toward beaureu canteen to have their lunch...

Abhi was looking calm now so Daya tried once...boss Kya khayen...(making face) Mera to bilkul mn nhi h canteen ka wohi boring khana khane ka chlo na paas wale restaurant me chlte hn...but in response he only received a tough glare and angry face which was enough to shut him...

Daya murmuring: sau khadoos chal base honge tb ye janab padhare honge...hunh humesha naak pr makkhi bitha k rkhta hai...

Abhi ordered food and both started eating silently...Daya was looking restless as he was doubtful that Abhi came to know about the reality of his morning fade off...

For digging out the same he asked Abhi...wese Abhi Shambhu ne aaj subh Jo information di h us se kaafi kaam aasaan ho jayega na...

Abhi pressed his teeths listening about Shambhu and said dekh Lia Tha maine wo paper meri writing table k letter pad ka Tha or wo writing sahab k ulte hath se likhi hui thi Jo hum pehle bi code set krne k lie use kr chuke hn Jo nihayet khrb writing h or Shambhu ki writing se mai waqif hun...(Daya really want to slap himself hard as he was well aware about his buddy's hawk eyes)...iska mtlb jahir h Shambhu ne sahab ko wo information ya to phn pr di ya Message me kyuki (tease tone)ab tum notes bnaane k lie writing pad to use nhi kroge...

Daya: nahi yaar Abhi tum Shambhu se pooch lo (giving him phone) main wahin gya Tha...

Abhi in serious tone: kis baat k lie itna drama Daya? aisa Kya h Jo tum itni shiddat se mujse chupa kr rkhna chahte ho...

Daya hide his eyes

Abhi added with a sigh: Khair Jo bi h mai poochunga nhi...bus kisi musibat me mut fus Jana...and he moved away after keeping bill amount on table which was 100 rupees more than the billed amount so Daya ordered his favourite ice cream and started lavishing it with a broad smile...

Abhi who was having a look of him from the canteen window...aain...sahab hus rahe hn...itne emotional dialogue k baad koi phone to krna Tha sahab ko ya mere peeche ana ta raag Sach sunate hue...(but then he jerked his head as he was using typical cid tone in his mind too)

Few words escaped from his mouth: chakkar Kya h...jroor kuch khaas h...

 **000000000000000000000000**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000**

Aa jaiye jaldi aaiye itna time kyu lga dia apne sir wo to abi tk kisine poocha nhi...to baat sambhal gyi...

Other person: are yaar pta nhi Kahan se wo D...but he stopped thinking something chod tu...bus ye bta(secretly) meri file complete kr di...

Haan Haan kr di or saare pages print kr k lga bi die hn jahan jahan apke sign chiye wo jgh Khali h aap jldi se complete krke Abhijeet sir ko de dijiye...

Other person nodded his head in yes and started doing his work...

 **000000000000000000000000**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000**

Abhi: are yaar ye phn kyu nhi utha rahe hn subh se ye phn na uthane ka silsila kyu lga rkka h sabne...itni jroori baat poochni h or yahan to...he dials again but due to same computerised voice he gets irritated and place the phone hardly on his table...

 **000000000000000000000000**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000**

A person distracts from his work due to his cell ringing sound...

He look at the caller ID checked here and their and pick up the call...

Haan bol kyu phone Kia...(secretly)kaam hua ya nhi

Voice from other side: are yaar ye tumhare chiranjeev...itna kyu phone kr rahe hn...mai busy ta yr tumare kaam me...

First person: are use kuch poochna ta tujhse...

Second person exclaimed: To yaar mai kese btata mai to wahan...cut in mid by the first one accha accha theek h chl wapas akr phn kr use...kuch bi bahana kr dena...ok ok... bye

 **000000000000000000000000**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Night at Duo's HOME** :

Abhi was trying to talk less with Daya as he thought that by doing this Daya will tell him about his secret visit of morning but instead Daya asked Abhi Kya hua aaj khana bahar se order kr dun...

Abhi who was preparing food asked in confusion kyu(tease) ye Kya Mai padosiyon k lie bna raha hu...

Daya: (hiding his smile)nahi tum itna chup chap kaam kr rahe ho ki muje laga ki shyd tumhara mood nhi h khana bnane ka...islie bus...

Abhi fumed in anger realising the punches of Daya to provoke him so he too burst out with same frequency Haan kr raha hu chup chap kaam tujhe kya...(cutting veggies) Mai muh pr mask pehn kr kaam kru saans rok kr kaam kru ya muh sil kr kaam kru...(looking at Daya with fiery eyes) tujhe kyaaa...

Daya: (carefree tone) mujhe kuch nhi bus khana accha hona chiye...

Abhi showing him knife Haan Haan Mai to sahab ka personal kaamwaala hun na...khana accha hona chiye...hunh...murmurs dekhna bacchu aaj jala hua khana hi milega...sb smjh aa raha h muje...sahab kuch nhi uglenge bus taanz k teer chlayenge...hunh...bewakoof kahin kaaa...

Daya smiled after hearing his boss special tone of irritation...nd says itni asani se nhi btaunga boss...

 **000000000000000000000000**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000**

Haan tumne tickets book kr Lin na...deko Doc sahab dhoka mut dena mujhe mere plan pr agr pani fira na to...

Doc assuring tone aisa kuch nhi hoga Mai sahi waqt or sahi jgh pr use le aunga...

 **000000000000000000000000**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000**

Abhijeet ye Raka case ki final reports hn...inhe lekr tum aaj sham hi Pune nikl jaao...ordered Acp sir to Abhi

Daya murmured Pune...aaj sham...before he speak in between them Acp sir added ye tumhari tickets hn return ticket bi h isme prson raat ki...

Daya stopped at his place and after some calculations in his mind he smiled and drop his idea of speaking in mid of his seniors...

Abhi told to Daya about his Pune visit who replied dhyan se Jana boss aur haan Pune jaa hi rahe ho to Drug Peddling case no.1045 ki file lekr aa Jana...khamkhah fir saare papers scan krwake mngwane pdenge...

Abhi look at him in unbelievable state and Daya departed toward record room after handing over coffee to Abhi which he was preparing for both of them...

Aane ka to poocha hi nhi...he murmured...he look at his watch and his mind confirmed him something which brought a flair of excitement on his face...

 **000000000000000000000000**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000**

...

...

...

 **PUNE**

Are Salunkhe sahab aap yahan...

Dr. Salunkhe (Dr.S): Haan pr tum yahan kese Abhijeet...

Abhi: are wo Raka case ki final report HQ me submit krni thi...kaam to ek sham ka tha or Mai apni car se hi aa jata pta nhi Acp sir ne kl raat ki flight bookings, kyu ki wo bi accha khaasa hotel book Kia h...(asking from Dr.S)...apka Kya khyl h Doctor sahab...

Dr.S: stammering...khyl Mera Kya khyl...(in his specific tone)ab ye to tum apne Acp sahab se hi poocho...

Khair accha hi hua Mai to yahan ek conference k chalte aaya tha...Meri bi flight prso hi h...sath me chlenge...

Abhi: Haan ye bi shi h...wese kb Jana h apko conference me...

Dr.S smiling: Kon si conference...

Abhi pressing his teeths wahi jiske lie aap yahan aaye hn...

Dr.S smiled so big accha woooo...

Abhi: jee woooo...

Dr.S: wo to...ek min Mai ek phone kr k aaya...important hai...

Abhi: Haan Haan kyu nhi...kr lijiye...

Salunkhe sir moved away while Abhi shook his head sab k Sab pta nhi Kya krne me lge hn...and he jerked his head reminding a conversation with Freddy...

 **In big smile: Sir ye file check kr dijiye...Maine khud apne hathon se apne computer pr complete ki h...Vivek se kisi help k bina...or Mai subh se beaureu me hi hu**

 **Abhi heaved a big sigh and barely nodded his head and think what to say his innocent friend who not even realised that his PC is not working since last evening and he should have to work on Daya's PC as he had no such file work pending with him...**

 **000000000000000000000000**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000**

 ** _..._**

 **...**

 **...**

Loud shocked voice: Tum yahan...tum to Vietnam gye the na...

Haan wo mai aaj hi Aya...Mumbai ki tickets nhi mil paayin thin...to Pune land hona pada...

Abhi looked at him with fixed gaze while the target person started reconfirming his statement from head to tail that what wrong he blabbered in front of Sharp shine...

Rahul: Kya hua Abhijeet...tum khush nhi ho muje dek kr...hitting lightly on his chest itne din baad mile yaar...

Abhi nodded his head and said showing him tag on his travel bag ye Vietnam wale bi Welcome to Mumbai ka tag lagate hn kya apne guests k luggage pr...

Rahul stammered: are...ye...ye to purana hai...Mai nikalna hi bhool gya...

Abhi shook his head in no and moved toward the boarding room either stamping his feets hardly on floor as he had seen the date and time which was of today's morning...

Rahul moved behind him after wiping his sweat...with some murmurs as Kahan fusa dia yaar...is angry young man k changul me...

...

...

...

Abhi reached to the boarding room and took his seat while Rahul took back seat...

Abhi was continuously looking at his watch and toward the door while discussing about Vietnam trip with Rahul and several other matters...

Soon the desired face come in front of Abhi...he stood up and held his luggage with Kahan reh gye te sir...

Dr.S: are yaar buht traffic Tha...by the way (signaling toward Rahul) ye Dr. Rahul hn na...

Abhi praising tone bilkul sir...pehchan Lia apne...

Rahul shook hands with him and in few minutes the whole air around Abhi was filled with Science,Medicines giving a boredom to Abhi as meeting of two doctors is just filling the environment with gossips of Medical profession...

...

...

...

 **Mumbai**

 **10:30PM**

Thrice of them check out from the Airport and as soon as they come out two cells buzzed...

Abhi seeing both of them busy booked an Ola Cab and started calculating the order of destination of three of them...

Here on the other side returned back and Rahul was still busy on phone...

Dr. S: are Abhijeet yaar tum Kya muje company de skte ho yaar kuch urgency aa gyi h aur jahan Jana h wo jgh kaafi door hai...looking with hope tum chaloge Kya...

Abhi thinking(hmm so climax begin) Haan sir chlunga sir...Daya ko bta deta hun...

Here Rahul came back and said hurriedly Abhijeet...

Abhi: Haan tumhe bi meri company chiye Kya...

Rahul eyes gone wide and asked tumhe kese, khair yaar buht door Jana h...doston ne insist kia h...Kya krun...tum chal skte ho Kya...

Dr.S: are pr Rahul holding Abhi's hand Abhijeet to mere sath jaa raha h...

Rahul too held other hand nahi wo mere sath chl raha h or sir aap bi chliye na(secretly) apko phone nhi Aya ab tk...

Abhi smiled seeing condition of both of them but now tensed as his cell was ringing continuously and they both are not allowing him to pick up the call...

He freed himself from both of them after pleading from Dr.S and showing fiery blaze to Rahul...

As soon as Abhi departed Rahul asked are sir aap chliye na apko phone nhi Kia Kya Daya ne...Khair abi aa jayega phone...sir kyu plan khrb kr rahe hn...

Dr.S: are plan Mai nhi tum khrb kr rahe ho yaar...Meri baat suno tum...ek min Kon sa plan...Kya tumne bi...

Rahul:matlb aapne bi...

Rahul strongly: dekiye sir humne buht din se planning ki hai...

Dr.S: are to hum Kya kl k nawab hn...bhaisahab hum bi buht din se lage hue hn...

But both stopped seeing Abhi returning with chliye aap donko jaldi decide kriye kiske sath Jana h Cab aa rahi h...

Rahul: mere sath...

Dr.S: no mere sath...

Abhi irritated now are aap dono ko Jana Kahan h...

Both: Kingdom streets Lonavala...

And both look at each of them in shock while Abhi with much struggle controlled his laughter fit...

Abhi: ye to accha ho gya Mai dono k sath chl skta hu...matter solve na ab chliyeee...

Abhi was sitting with driver while both the doctors were sitting on the back seats with balloon face...

Soon Abhi phone ranged and he took a deep breath seeing the caller...

Abhi: Haan Vivek itni raat gye...

Ears of both the doctors stood up listening the name...

Vivek: sir wo Kya aap Meri help kr skte hn actually (shy tone) ek ladki ko dekne Jana hai muje smjh nhi a raha kya kru (with hope) aap muje guide kr skte hn...

Abhi: kyu nhi btao Kahan milna h... Vivek happily: sir Kingdom Street Lonavala...I know thoda door hai pr Mai apko pick...

Abhi cut in mid: Mai wahin aa raha hu Vivek...

Vivek confused jee

Abhi: hmm directly wahin milta hu...

Vivek happy tone: ok sir

Abhi to both of the Doctors kitni ajeeb baat h na sir...aaj Sab ko Kingdom Street hi Jana hai...wo bi Lonavala wala...kafi bada itefaak h na...

Both docs only uttered hmmmm while Abhi hide his smile but burst out in small laugh thinking the condition of characters of this story who were behind the curtain...

...

...

...

 **BEAUREU**

Acp sir: Daya muje tumse kuch kaam h...

Daya: Haan sir mujhe bi...

Acp sir: are Freddy tum bi yahan aao...

Acp sir: Dekho ek important HQ meeting aa gyi h unofficial tarike se...

Daya and Freddy shocked: sir aaj wo bi is waqt...

Acp sir:hiding his eyes Haan...to ye to duty h na krni to pdegi...

Daya:pr sir kl to...

Acp sir cutting him in mid: Dayaa koi behas nhi...accha thoda formally dress up ho jao theek kr lo thoda khud ko 15 min me niklte hn...

Daya and Freddy sadly move toward their desks to shut down their PC and clear their desks...

Acp sir too coming out of cabin: Daya Kingdom Street Lonavla Venue h...cab book kr do...

Daya and Freddy jump on their place listening the name...

Daya straight sir...HQ ki hi meeting h na...

Acp sir: Haan maine btaya na tumhe abi...

Freddy crying tone sir Kya aap bhi...

Acp sir with wide eyes: kyaaa tum...Freddy tum...angrily...tumhe kisne Kaha ta...hr saal to Daya krta h na...

Freddy: aaare sir to hr saal aap bi to nhi krte na...

Daya looking both of them with open mouth and shocked eyes...

He exclaimed Kya aap dono ne...holding his head are yaar...sir aapne kyu...or Freddy tumne bi...muje btana to Tha na yaar...

Freddy angrily: kyu sir hum akele nhi kr skte Kya...

Daya: hum...hum Matlab Vivek bi...

Freddy nodded his head in yes...us bewakoof ka hi idea ta Abhijeet sir ka favourite spot h Kingdom Street hunh...

Acp sir in mid: Haan tbi to muje bi wahi soojha Salunkhe ne to mna kia Tha...

Daya just wanted to pull his hairs...muje bi wohi soojha Socha boss ka favourite h...

Acp sir: satyanash...ab Jo hona ta wo ho gya chalo abi Salunkhe la raha hoga Abhijeet ko...

Daya: Rahul bi

Freddy: Are Vivek bi to...

Acp sir heaving a sigh: Matlab ab tk to bhanda foot gya hoga...

Daya making face: phoot gya nhi phod dia hoga boss ne...

Acp sir: chlo chlte hn Lonavala door h...

...

...

...

Here at Kingdom Street the manager was extremely confused as their were three party Halls were booked in the name of a single person... And the bookie of these Halls were now looking at each one with shocked,confused and angry expressions while the main focus point was left in garden to have some fresh air recommended by thrice of them...

Finally gave a way out and told the manager to cancel two party halls and refund the money back after cutting their charges and choose Rahul's party hall as it will be the best one after all prepared by Daya...

Soon the characters who were behind the curtain too joined their second half partner' s in this special mission where all the three pairs were looking angry with each other...

Girls too joined shortly as Acp sir messaged all of them including Purvi and Tarika and now the main work was to bring the focus point of this whole mess as now the wall clock was striking as 11:45 PM...

Freddy was pushed to bring Abhi all were really upset realising their whole surprise going vague in the messy planning and execution too...

Freddy left to bring Abhi after giving a good dose of dant to Vivek on his foolish plan while was still engaged in his lecture with Acp sir and Rahul was just consoling Daya about failure of his "FOOL proof plan"...

Freddy come back in 5 minutes breathing heavily...

Sir Abhijeet sir to garden me nahi hn...

Daya to Vivek: are tum to wahin rukne ka keh kr aaye the na...

Vivek: Haan sir pr sir gye Kahan

Acp sir: are Daya call kro jaldi 11:52 ho gye hn...

Daya was about to call Abhi but he received a message and at the same time Acp sir and Freddy too received a message...

Thrice of them smiled in embarrassment and guided rest of them to a specific direction...

Daya opened the door and he heard a dramatic voice as...

 **Do the CID k jabaaz officers jo nikle the ek mission pr...in neele gubbaron k sath machane dhoom asmaan me mnane ek sham apne naam me...(sadly)pr afsos...ye ho na saka... showing them blue balloons choosed by Freddy and Vivek as blue is the favourite color of Abhi...now decorated on the upper portion of the room...giving smile to Freddy and Vivek...**

Voice again initiated:

 **Jodi thi Kya wo kamaal...dene chali thi pyar ki misaal jism faulad pr dil to Jawan h...ragon me mohabateein aaj bi rawan h...jhuk kr dete hn log jinhe salami...(sad tone) kr baithe apne hi plan ki ghulami**

Acp sir smiled seeing the whole decoration done by him with white Jasmine flowers and pink balloons with a big birthday card now hanging on the centre wall while Salunkhe sir held one ear of the source of voice who too said a slow sorry to his heads...and started again...

 **Ek tha bhaloo...all started laughing seeing the red embarrassed bhaloo...ahaaan ek Tha bhaloo or ek tha Hakeem...Rahul make a face...**

 **The dono khatron se khelne k shaukeen...pr bhool gye bichare dono anaadi ki target h(wink) number one khiladi**

Daya hugged him tightly while all started laughing saying sorry to each other for having hard feelings for few minutes or hours just because of the failure of their surprises but they forgot that at the end of the day their motive was same and they just want to wish their deary family member a Very Happy Birthday...Abhi himself set up the whole mess and at the end messaged all three master minds as **DULHA MANDAP ME POHNCH CHUKA HAI** with a small sorry in the message send to Acp sir...

Daya saw the whole hall was decorated with some elements of each one efforts...his boss has managed all so well which totally wipe out the sour feelings from their hearts and giving them energy for having a good party time...

Clock striked 12 and date shuffled as 21 July 2017 ...our dear Abhijeet sir is wished with loud clapping and so much of cake on his face as three cakes were cut by Abhi and their was ample of cake to color the face of the birthday boy from complete CID team...rhyming loudly as HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR ABHIJEET/SIR/BOSS...while Acp sir sang in his melodious voice...Tum jio hazaron saal saal k din ho 50000 followed by all HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU... HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU :)

Daya hugged Abhi in tears and said a slow thanks to him for surprising them who were trying to give him a big surprise on his birthday...but not together and his boss joined them together with so much ease...

Acp sir: wakai Abhijeet hum sb agr separate birthday party bi krte to aisa mza nahi ata...

Freddy: Haan sir hum Sab to bus apko surprise Dena chahte the pr aapne to hume hi surprise kr dia...

Daya hugging him from shoulder: to aakhir boss kiska hai... hum Sab to ek doosre se competition me lage the...

Abhi: nahi Daya tum Sab apne apne end pr apni apni koshish kr rahe the Maine bus un dhagon ko apas me jod dia...to Acp sir...

Thank u sir this is my best birthday...thanks aap Sab ko mujhe ye ehasaas dilane k lie ki aap log muje kitna pyar krte hn...

Meri soch se bi kahi jada...to Daya thanks yaar!

Daya tied watch in his hand and stuff cake in his mouth...and ran away...with Happy birthday Abhi...and the party continued...

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU,THE GOLDEN HEARTED ABHIJEET SIR/ADITYA SIR...MAY GOD SHOWER ALL HIS BLESSINGS ON YOU AND U LIVE A HEALTHY AND PROSPEROUS LONG LIFE...WE ALL LOVE YOU A LOT SIR...:)Many many Happy returns of the day :)**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 _…._

 _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

 _Woww…so sweet like an Ice-cream ;)_

 _Thanks to the writer._

 _Friends can you guess who is the writer of this Story...?_

 _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

* * *

 **Time To Rate The Story** —I hope you enjoyed this story. Maximum Marks for this Story is **'10'**. So press the Review option & Rate the story.

I'll come back on **Thursday** with **'4th'** Entry of this contest. Hoping for your support :)

* * *

 *******Happy Birthday ADITYA SRIVASTAVA….*****

 **...**

 **R.D.**


	4. Chapter 4

… **.H*A*P*P*Y***B*I*R*T*H*D*A*Y...**

 *******A*D*I*T*Y*A*****S*R*I*V*A*S*T*A*V*A**************

 **;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

* * *

 **;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

 ****ADITYA SRIVASTAVA Birthday Contest****

 **;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

* * *

 **ENTRY—4**

 _ **TITLE**_ _ **:**_

 _ **A Special Day with Aditya Shrivastav**_

 _ **''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**_

 _A Device starting Buzzing and then the Ringer Awakens the Voice in that Silent Scenario so the Owner Picked it after seeing the Flashing Screen with Smile as..._

 _Aditya: Yaad aa gayii..._

 _Daya: ja kr jo Manali Beth gaye ho... pata hy kitna Burden aa gaya hy (stressed tone) Mujh pr..._

 _Aditya (smilingly): acha Jany kay waqt kis nay Barh Barh kr kaha tha kay Adi Chaly jao, (teasingly) Main hun na... (heard Daya grumbling so asked still with Smile) Zyada Thak gaye ho kya...?_

 _Daya: Nahi, khair Kal aa rahy ho na..?_

 _Aditya: kyun, abhi sy Cake ki Yaad Sata rahi hay..._

 _Obviously He knew about His Birthday and Birthdate because of His Cute Kids who started making Plans to Celebrated it before a Week Secretly either when They are Planning, the Automatically Agreeing/Disagreeing Fights Telling their Secrets Openly to Anyone..._

 _Daya: Cake wake Sub Bhool jao, Samjhy... Aaj Raat ko Shoot hy...?_

 _Aditya: matlab...?_

 _Daya (irritatingly): Pata Nahi, Sony sy koi Show aany wala hy, koi Reality Show hy Yaar, like Task Wask dein gy, Wo Log... Pehla Show CID Team kay Sath krna hy tou Us kay liye Aaj Raat Special Shoot hy..._

 _Aditya: ye kya Baat hui...?_

 _Daya: Singh Sir ka Order hay kay Aaj hee Shoot Complete krna hy kyunkay shayed Parsun Sir ko Kerala jana hy..._

 _Aditya: kya Yaar, pr Mujh sy tou Baat ki Nahi aur Bataya bhi Nahi..._

 _Daya: tou Main kya kr raha hun Janab...(seriously) Adi, Mujhy Zyada malum Nahi hay.. aaj PackUp Time pr Un kay Office sy Nikalty huay, Main ny Thora Buht Suna tha... wo Log koi Candid Camera ka Idea Use krnay waly hain..._

 _Aditya: tou Tumhein kesy malum hua...?_

 _Daya: kya Yaar, Tum tou ho Nahi tou Mujhy hee Information rakhni hogi na... acha Suno, Khana Kha lo, Main 15 minute mein Tumhein Lenay aa raha hun (little frustrate tone) abhi Briefing mein bhi najany kitna Time lagy..._

 _Aditya: wesy ye Candid ka Chakker...?_

 _Daya: ye Mujhy bhi Samjh nahi aaya... bas thora Alert rehna... shayed Wo Reality Show waly kahein Chup kr Humein Shoot karein ya Task Complete krny dein (naughty tone) kisi sy Bewajah Fight Mut krna (Aditya Mouth Opened, Daya added Imagining His Friend Shock with Smile) Director ko Zyada Pareshan Mut krna, Khana Theek sy Kha kr aana aur haan kisi (totally naughtily Smile) Bacchy ko Daatna tou Bilkul nahi... (smilingly) khas kr Us ki Driving Capability pr._

 _The Call Dropped tone gives Him a Laughing Blaster although He was Little Confused and Not Satisfying of such Experimental Shoot especially with Other Media Houses or Shows etc but He does not say anything to Production House having so many Complains in Past as Currently the Captain of Ship Only working of RE-VAMP and EXPERIMENTS..._

 _Aditya after cutting Call really feeling Irritation and Frustation as now a days, He only feeling these Two Emotions so much regarding the Work He Enjoyed from quite Long time..._

 _He called out His Wife and after Telling Him about His Program which obviously Displeased Her but after Finishing His Dinner Together now, He rushed out as His Pal coming 2 minutes Earlier than His Given time..._

 _He hopped inside His Friend Raam Pyari as per His Pal the Name He was given to His Car, who Speeds Up with Bad Mood so after Covering few miles, Aditya asked..._

 _Aditya (asking): Teenun ki Shoot tou Sath hogi na..?_

 _Daya: Nahi, (softly either still Irritation was visible on His tone) Main Tumhein Studio Chor kr aagy chala jaon ga... (with sigh) Mujhy Mudh bulaya hy aur Sir ko shayed kahein aur bulaya hy, wo Apny Driver kay Sath pohanchy gy..._

 _Aditya: matlab, kahein Reality Show (teasing tone) sach mein Real Na ho jaye..._

 _A Small Smile comes over Daya Lips Hearing a Teasing Line and Rushed Up, His Cell continuously Ringing Telling Him about His Late Arrival so after Stopping His Car in front of FWS, Abhijeet stepped out although Daya Suggested;_

 _Daya: Cell dy do, Mana kiya hy, Dashboard mein rakh leta hun.. Tumhein Aadhy Ghanty Baad ya jesy Shoot Khatam ho Main Yahein sy Pick kr lun ga.. Koi Masla hua ya Late tou ooper VN pr bhi ek Cell para hy..._

 _Aditya gave Him His Cell as in Last Month, He Lost His Cell Set which was given to Him by His Wife and Suffering a Small Sad and Angry Emotion of His Wife as it was His Anniversary Gift so it's Better to Safe it and after Saving it inside Dashboard, Daya rushed after Wishing_ _ **GOOD LUCK**_ _..._

 _He entered inside at Fire-House Production House Studio, Looking Here and There and after getting No one including Guards and Watchmen, so Return to His Vanity Van, Stopped..._

 _Yes, Surprisingly, He found a White Envelope Stuck with the Handle of His Vanity Van so First Looking here and there, having a Feel of Seeing by Someone makes Him coming in Action in that_ _ **CANDID CAMERA SHOOTING BATTLEFIELD**_ _..._

 _He Postponed the Idea about Calling anyone after coming in that Task Ring of a Reality Show, opened it, found a Printed matter which having an Order to Leave move ahead to His Left side having a Small Lane mostly containing Residential Building having Lovely Lawns, Porch, few Small Dhaba type Places etc..._

 _He started Walking in that Lane seeing the Poll or Tower Lights after Invaded that Envelope inside His Trouser Pocket and during Enjoying this Walk Waiting for Anther Q which Hit Him by a Small Champ who giving Him another Envelope and Rushed gives Him a Small Smile..._

 _"Prepare a Table getting Desired things from the Places found in this Lane by Handling the Anger of their Owners in just 2 minutes_

 _Aditya Eyes giving a Shocking Expressions reading the Last comment even the Winking Emmocation Raise His Bar, of this Letter still Printed so during invaded it inside Envelope looking here and there, found the Small Dhaba, either Saving it in His Trouser Pocket, Stepped there with murmuring_ _ **TABLE**_ _..._

 _His Mind now Started working in Speed as He feels it's a Task Competing with Time, might be Singh Sir also Present during this Shoot ..._

 _He Speeds Up, Look at the Owner of Dhaba and giving Him Offer of a Selfie with Him Amazed the Owner whose 32 Teeth are Out from His Denture without making any Issues and picking Set of Rectangular Table having 2 Benches aside and then Set it in Middle of Road in a way that the Table placed at Middle while Both Benches He Set in Horizontal way below the Table gives it a Nice Look and seeing the Watch Completing His Task in 1 minutes 49 seconds..._

 _Before He takes a Sigh, got another Envelope which He got by another Man, rushing in His Bike makes Him Stunned as How the Person Quickly giving it and Vanish in Air..._

 _Decorate it with Nicely having Silky Softens Items Texture, Accessing the Things around in just 3 minutes..._

 _Aditya really in Tension as there is Nothing Specifically arranged by Production House for the Scene as it was a Task given to Him by another Media House Reality Show, When He Running out of that Lane, find almost the Busy Life of Area Dipped in Dark having No One He knew or having Glimpse from Member of His Production House or any other Workable Departments..._

 _He was Roaming here and there, Scanning the Area having so Many Small Carts, Small Shops, Road having few Speedy Vehicles, He saw His Wrist Watch, He already Lost 1' Priceless Minute... He again Scanned and then without any Other Idea, Started Taking Out Some Cloths of Cotton and Chiffon using by Carts Owner and Small Shops Owners to Provide Security and Shade to their Customers by Using these Soft Cloths in Day time or Covering for their Items in Night..._

 _He still Tensed that might be any minute, any Person came and Accused Him for Stealing those things gives Him another Small Span of Smile where after taking them to His Table side, He Murmured_ _ **" CID ka Rakhwala bana Khud CID ka Dushman**_ _a more broad Smile came when He think more on that aspect_ _ **" Singh Sir kay liye ek Naya Idea**_ _..._

 _He Sighed and then Placed the Chiffon Sheet over the table, and then making Stripes of another Chiffon Sheet after placing Few Stones taking them from Roadside over that Chiffon Sheet He placed to make it Settled..._

 _After making Elongated Stripes, He made Nice Ribbon Bows of them and placed them in Organized manner over Table and someone Dashed Him and Go Away as he found another Envelope Stick over His Shoulder so take it in His Hand seeing his Wrist watch where He did all more than 3 Minutes..._

 _He already knew He Lost this Task because Tearing Cloths from His Teeth is Time taking Procedure... Ufff, wipes the Forehead and Head turned Wet in such Long Surgery of Cutting Cloths, He Smiled Thoughtfully..._

 _His New task is to Hanging Balloons around the Table in 2 minutes makes Him totally Confused at First, but as not to Waste any minute as He does not want to Lose His winning chance now..._

His Mind stroke and giving Him a Small Flashback Remembrance so now without Wastage of Seconds, proceeds to Same Dhaba which was now Shut only by a Small Cloth used as Curtain at Main Entrance...

He entered and went to Kitchen side, got a Box having Newspapers which mostly Dhaba Owner used for binding Foods, so make them in Ball shaped, placed it over Chiffon cloth piece and make it in a round Balloon shape and after tearing long Strips of Cotton cloth bind it around Four corners of that Table...

When He finishes His work, found another Envelope over Table, got it either seeing His wrist watch showing 11:52 PM...

He reads the Next Task which based on making Flower bunch in same 2 minutes, with a Mandatory Claw as Flower should be Real and having Nice Fragrance, forced Him to pressed His Teeth and Fist too, obviously in Heart...

He looked around, seeing Lawns and Gardens at outside of Houses and Bungalows but mostly Flowers He found there were Odorless, so first He Plucked Grasses from the Grassy beds, puts them over Chiffon cloth and now He was Thanking that He got a really Big cloth piece having Good length and width...

Then He was seeing from the Crevices of Gates of Houses inside and got Scold/Loud Voices of Watchman, Bark of Dogs but as He knew His Skills so selected those House having Good Flowery Garden and Big Dog...

He looked at His wrist watch, already Waste Half of minute in that choosing ride, so now just take position and jumped inside the wall, meeting a Big Dog waiting for Him, but the Charmer started His Magical Spell, patting over Dog head who turned to His Pet after feeling the Love in that Pat and now helping Him collecting Full Blossom Fragrant Flowers and after half more minute,

 _Aditya did His work Look at the Dog again, hugged Him through His Neck who really feels Happy to find a Celebrity Friend and Jumped out..._

He placed All Flowers in Middle then used those Grass around them to Hides their uneven Stems and then tied them with chiffon cloths and placed it aside...

The next Envelope He found when He jumped out from the outside Lawn of same House and after reading it, Smiled and went inside the Dhaba...

He takes few Steel Glasses, fill half of them from the Ghee and then makes long strips of Cotton cloth dipped them inside Ghee and then arranged them in Circular manner over Table...

He picks another Envelope and then move inside again, taking Plates, Spoon and placed them accordingly with placing Chiffon pieces over them referred as Napkin and then Sparkled the

 _ **STEEL GLASSES DIYA'S**_ _..._

Just He Lightened the Last Diya, Surrounding echoed with Loud Clapping and Happy Birthday Song Sound where He first see the Wrist watch giving Two Arms One over Other in Upward direction Soundly Rested over 12 Digit and then His friend Daya grabbing a Cake and after placing it in Middle, Glittering through those Lovely Diya's, Hugged His friend with a Joyous Wish, and comment...

Daya: Mujhy laga, Sir (looking Dinesh meaningfully with) Start mein hee pakr Lein gy...?

Aditya: agar Tum Flower bunch wala idea Nahi rakhty tou Main abhi tak isy (teasingly) Reality show hee samjhta...

 _All Smiled although now Praising what their Colleague done in just few minute session totally Planned by His Best Buddy On-Screen as well Off-Screen..._

Daya (again): Tum nay Us (surprisingly) Dog ko Kesy Apny Vash mein kiya...?

A Loud Laughing tones Embarrass the Birthday Boy who moved ahead to Start His Special day by Cutting the Cake with a Smirk comment as

 _ **WO APNA TOU KUCH AISA HEE HY DAYA**_ _..._

The Wink really Refreshes Daya because He got that the Only Participant of this Task of Reality Show liked the whole Surprise Birthday Party package of His Buddy makes Him and Rest Happy is the Lovely output came out...!

… _._

 _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

* * *

 _'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

 _Woww…What a plan, so sweet ;)_

 _Thanks to the writer._

 _Can you guess who is the writer of this story..?_

* * *

 _..._

 **Time To Rate The Story** —I hope you enjoyed this story. Maximum Marks for this Story is **'10'**. So press the Review option & Rate the story. Hoping for your support.

I'll come back on Saturday with **'5** **th** **'** Entry of this contest.

 *******Happy Birthday ADITYA SRIVASTAVA….*****

 **...**

 **R.D.**


	5. Chapter 5

… **.H*A*P*P*Y***B*I*R*T*H*D*A*Y...**

 *******A*D*I*T*Y*A*****S*R*I*V*A*S*T*A*V*A**************

 **;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

 ****ADITYA SRIVASTAVA Birthday Contest****

 **;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

 **ENTRY—5**

 _ **TITLE**_ _ **:**_

 **"ANOKHA PUNISHMENT"**

 **;;;;;;;  
**

Now duo stays in hostels. The fact is Abhijeet is being punished for for his another deed. And he is asked to stay in his dorm for the next whole day. Now this has made Daya upset because tomorrow is Abhijeet's birthday and he really want to have a grand celebration. Here on the other side even after thinking hard Daya still didn't come up with an idea to celebrate his brother birthday. Suddenly a plan strikes his mind.

Here Abhijeet was disappointed because he knew that Daya had already planned something for tomorrow but because of the punishment everything went in vain. He know that Daya will not let this day go blank but will surely plan something and that is increasing his fears more, because if they are caught in disobeying the orders they might get more severely punished along with a parent phone call which surely Duo don't want.

 **At Night(11:00)-**

...  
Abhijeet was sleeping peacefully. Suddenly there was a knock at the window. He got up shocked.

Abhijeet- itni raat ko kon hai aur yeah khidki mei kya kar raha hai.

A muffled voice came from the other side-Boss jaldi khidki kholo.

Abhijeet got surprised and quickly opened the window- Daya tu yaha itni raat ko. Tera dimaag thik hai agar koi dekh leta to. Tu agar bhul gaya to mai yaad dila deta hu ki tujhe mujhse milne ke liye mana kiya gaya hai kal tak. Taki mai koi plan na bana saku.

Daya- Dekho boss yeah galat hai. Ek to mai tumhare liye itna khatra uthake aya aur tum ho ki mujhe hi suna rahe ho.

Abhijeet(smiling)- Aur wo kiis liye kya mai jan sakta hu.

Daya- Acha tumhe sach mai nahi pata. Dekho humare pass jada time nahi hai. Abhi gaurds ki duty shift hai to bich 15mins jisme se tumne 5mins waste kar diya. Ab jaldi chalo hume nikalna hai.

Abhijeet- Lekin hume jana kaha hai. Dekh waise bhi itni raat ho chuki hum parso celebrate karte hai na.

But Daya pulled him out through the same way he came in. They crossed the main gate by climbing over it and finally jumping off it.

Abhijeet- Daya agar warden ko pata chalega na to bahut bura phasenge, meri baat maan hum wapas chalet hai.

Daya- Dekho Abhi kisiko kuch pata nai chalega. Abhi sab so rahe hai aur ek do ghante ki baat hai phir hum ajaayge. So no worries. Tuhmara birthday ho aur hum celebration na kare aisa ho sakta hai kya.

Abhijeet- Ha samj gaya lekin hum ja kaha rahe hai?

Daya- Age age dekho kya hota hai.

Abhijeet- Waise Daya tere saath yeah jo bag hai usme kya hai kahi mera birthday cake to nahi!

Daya- Boss tum bhi sawal bahut karte chalo sab pata chal jayega.

After 10 mins they reached a lawn type area and Abhijeet was shocked to see a small table placed with his favorite cake on top of it.

Abhijeet- Yeah sab tune kab kiya aur kaise…..

Daya- Kaha na aaj ke din celebration tou banta hai, wo Raj hai na mera dost uss se hi karwaya abhi ek ghante pehle.

Abhijeet nodded still not believing his eyes. Daya understood his feeling and pulled him out from his thoughts with a call ...

Daya- Kya boss ab late nahi ho raha hai. Chalo…

.  
They both ran to the table placed. Daya placed the knife in Abhijeet's hand and they both cut the cake.

Daya(while feeding a piece of cake)- Happy Birthday Boss!  
Abhijeet smiled back in return and fed a piece of cake to Daya.

;;;;;;;;;;;

After sometime-

Duo was enjoying each other's company...

Abhijeet- Waise yeah sab to thik hai, lekin mera gift kidhar hai?

Daya(surpised)- To yeah sab itna arrangement kiya, tumhe surpise bhi diya ab bhi tumhe gift ki pari hai.

Abhijeet- Wo to tu waise bhi deta. Aur jo bhi ho , Daya gift lana bhul jaye aisa to ho nahi sakta. Isiliye nautanki band kar aur mera gift nikal.

Daya took a small thing from his bag and forwarded it to Abhijeet. Abhijeet silently opened the box and was surprised, his eyes was filled with tears. Daya silently observed his expression.

Abhijeet- Thanks Daya!

Daya(getting angry)- Sunai nahi diya...

Abhijeet- Wo mera matlab bahut acha hai.

Daya- Acha chalo abhi hostel pauchna hoga.

They both pack their belongings and move towards their hostels. Abhijeet somehow distract the guards and they both enter inside.

 **In Abhijeet's room :**

Abhijeet- Waise Daya jo bhi ho maza bahut aya. Aur abhi masti nahi karenge to aur kab karenge.

Daya- Acha aur tab gyaan khub de raha tha? Acha chalo tum abhi so jao mai bhi chalta hu warna kahi phir se kuch problem ho jayegi.

Daya moved out from the window. But as he was about to enter warden saw him entering.

Warden(smiling)- Abhi so jao kal dekhta hu mai tum dono ko. Tum dono kabhi nahi sudhroge.

Next morning Warden directly came to Daya's room...

Warden-Daya tum mere saath chalo kuch kaam hai.

Daya- Kyu Sir kya hua, mene to kuch nahi kiya.

Warden- Nahi waisi baat nahi hai tum chalo sab samaj jaoge.

Daya silently followed him and after sometime he was shocked to see standing before Abhijeet's room. Before Daya could say anything warden opened the door and bought Daya inside, Abhijeet was also surprised seeing their warden that too so early in the morning.

Warden- To kal bahut masti ho gayi ab punishment ki baari hai. Kyu mene sahi kaha na Abhijeet. Chalo ek kaam karo is pure mai tum dono ko chutti de deta hu ... jitna chahe masti kar lo school aane ki koi jarurat nahi hai.

Duo together- Nahi Sir please hum phir aisa kabhi nahi karenge. We are sorry.

Warden- Tumhe lagta mai tum dono ke itne bare jooth par believe karunga.

Before leaving Warden warned them - ek baat yaad rakhna is baar agar rules break kiye to mujhse bura koi nahi hoga.

Abhijeet- Dekha bataya tha is kharus Pradyuman Sir ko pata chal hi jayega.

Daya- Choro na waise bhi aj Sunday hai aur kal kissi tarha mana lenge Sir ko. Filhaal to abhi hum masti karte hai.

Abhijeet- Ha waise dekha jaye to jo bhi hua acha hua, iski wajah se to dono saath mei rahenge. Aur kal ka kal dekhenge.

They both looked at each other and burst out laughing..

''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

* * *

 _So sweet ;)_

 _Thanks to the writer._

 _Can you guess who is the writer of this story..?_

* * *

 **Time To Rate The Story** —I hope you enjoyed this story. Maximum Marks for this Story is **'10'**. So press the Review option & Rate the story. Hoping for your support.

I'll come back on Monday with **'6** **th** **'** Entry of this contest.

 *******Happy Birthday ADITYA SRIVASTAVA….*****

 **...**

 **R.D.**


	6. Chapter 6

… **.H*A*P*P*Y***B*I*R*T*H*D*A*Y...**

 *******A*D*I*T*Y*A*****S*R*I*V*A*S*T*A*V*A**************

* * *

 **;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

 ****ADITYA SRIVASTAVA Birthday Contest****

 **;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

* * *

 **ENTRY—6**

 ** _TITLE_** ** _:_**

 ** _BIRTHDAY SPECIAL_**

 _;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

Plot is after abhijeet sir recovery from coma but forgot his past life, meanwhile his mom pass out in this bad situation and now abhijeet sir blaming himself for his mother death days, passes and in one case he got shot just above his heart operation his successful, but the danger is not gone all were tense, on that time bureau consist- ACP sir, shalukhe sir, freddy, vivek, sachin, kajal, tasha

After four hours abhjeet sir finally came in sense

ACP: tum ab theekh toh ho

Abhijeet only nods

Vivek: sir hum toh dar hi gay the

Abhijeet: ki kahi me mar toh nahi gaya

Shalukhe: are bhai tum humesa aisa ku bolte ho

Abhijeet: sir kiya fayda is sarir ko toh bacha liya doctors ne par me toh ek chalta firta lash hu

Shalukhe: acha theekh h tum se toh baat hi karna bekar h, ab kaha ja rahe ho

Abhijeet: bureau

ACP: kiya, abhi tumhe aaram ki jarurat h

Sachin: haan sir

Abhijeet: sachin mena tum se nahi poocha h (in his serious voice), aur sir me theekh hu me kam kar lunga

ACP look shalukhe and shalukhe looks him

ACP nods: theekh h par time pe dawai le lena

Abhijeet: okk sir

So now u all now that abhijeeet sir is not like as he look today, on that time he was physically present their but not mentally, woh kheta h na logo k sang rhe k bhi alag hona kuch aisa hi tha unki life

ACP: pata nahi iska kiya hoga

Shalukhe: kuch nahi tum apne is beta k liya gabharao maat koi na koi iski life me aa k iski family jaroor pura karega

ACP: par y kisi ladki se baat bhi toh nahi krta sahi se, siwaay duty time k

Shalukhe: sab ki kissmat me sukh dukh hota h iska bhi kabhi waqt katega aur humari bureu me phir se kushiya hongi

ACP: I think so

Like this three month spend and a day

ACP: abhijeet aaj hume ek new inspector join karega tum uska introduction sab se karwa dena me us se mil chukka hu, mujhe DCP ne bulaya h islea me evening tak aa paunga

Abhijeet: okk sir

ACP leave

After 2 hrs

A case is reported of drug dealing and it is very dangerous case, abhijeet sir is giving details of plan that how they have to investigate meanwhile a tall handsome, muscular figure open the door of bureau, he having a spark in his eyes jis se woh sab k dil me aag laga sakta h specially girls and the charming plus innocent face with determing look is make his personality killing one

He directly went to the place where all were gathered

Man: can i meet the ACP

Sachin: kiya baat h aap hume batayia

Man: ji nhi mujhe unhi se kaam h

Abhijeet: sir abhi yaha nahi h tab tak me lead kar raha hu, I am sr. Inspector abhijeet

Man: oh sir great to meet u I am always dreaming to work with u

Freddy: par aap ho kaun

Man: oh sorry, I am Inspector Daya reporting on duty sir ( to abhijeet), and put forward his hand to shake hand with abhijeet sir (but as usual he rejected it)

Abhijeet: well welcome u, he is inspector sachin, kajal, sub inspector freddy, tasha and vivek

All gretted him

Daya(in excitement): si big fan of your, sir your skill is superb on making decision, it is my one of the dream to work with u and i think so it is came true

Abhijeet(in stern): listen yaha sab independent h kisi ko kisi ki chaplusi karni ki jaroorat nahi h, phela tum kiya karte the i don't know par yaha work is more prior than anything, aur tumhari body dekh k lag raha h u don't a kind of person like u sounded so better stay away from these kind of thing

Daya (in anger): yes sir

Freddy: are daya sir woh thoera aisa hi h apne kuch pichle saalo ki incidents k baat, par he is very good heart person jab woh un sab yaado se bahar aa jayanga toh sab normal ho jayga

Daya: kaisa incident freddy

Freddy : aap abhi new ho in sab se door hi rahiya ga warna apko bahut takleef ho sakti h sir, aur sorry sir me is bare me kuch nahi bol paunga, agar unhe (pointing towards abhijeet) pata chal gaya toh meri toh lag jayagi

Daya: okk

Daya pov: aisa kiya hua inki life me i have to find out, inki aakhe koi bahut bara shelab chupay ghoom raha h, chalo kuch kaam karta hu, ACP sir ne kuch files kahi thi complete karne k liya

Daya: freddy mera desk kaunsa h aur ACP sir ne muche kuch file complete karne ko bola tha

Abhijeet (from his desk): tumhara desk y wala h (adjacent to abhijeet), aur files tumhare desk pe rakha h, pr unhe khatam karne se phela tum bhi humare sath chalo investigation me aur dekho hum kaise kaam karte h ku ki humara work police se alag h

Daya; okk sir

Abhijeet took is gun, car keys and order all to follow him, freddy sir is driving, abhijeet sir is in front passenger seat and rest are sitting in backside

Sachin (in low tone) start to explain the plan

Sachin (whisper): aap police me the phela

Daya nods

Daya: par aap itne dheera ku bol rahe h

Sachin: aap bhi dheera boliya sir ko pasand nahi h faltu me bolna

Daya: what (gave a look), ha par aap se ek request h 't call me aap hum dono ek hi post pe h

Sachin: ok par jab aap mujhe tum bologe

Daya: deal

All was listening by abhijeet

Abhijeet pov: is k aakho me kuch toh h kuch karne ka junoon lets see what he can do

They reach the place and done with investigation, their they don't found something and reach forensic

In forensic a cute girl of 25 year old wearing pencil hills, legs having sexiest look, wearing a blue one piece, curly hairs which is pinned by half black clature but unable to hold her hair so some of them came in his face due to which her face is partly covered who is submerged in his work, forensic lab door open with a loud voice due to which the girl scared and the test tube is fall from her hand

Daya hurriedly came and grabbed her

Daya: kuch nahi hua sirf hum h lab me puchne aay the ki tum logo ko kuch milla

All were confused

Freddy (to vivek): lagta h shaukhe sir ne sanayash le liya h

Girl nods merely, but here someone lost in her lips which was like a rose petal for him, her eyes was so big like a star in this dark life of him

Girl: par sir ab mujhe daatenge

Due to which he came in sense, and speak

Abhjeet: ku nahi tum ek cidian ho k dar gayi

Daya: sir woh aaj uska phela dinh islea sayad ( wants to defend her)

But a voice interrupts

Voice: toh kiya hua use aisa nahi darna chaiya tha, aur tarika tum ne kitna important sabot destroy kar diya u have any idea, and who are u tumhe pata nahi h mera lab me sirf meri chalti h, h kaun y pointing daya and ask tarika and abhijeet

Tarika: sir my friend daya, he also joint cid as an inspector like me today

Sachin: sir y kaun h

Shalukhe: oh me bhool hi gaya tha introduce karwana

Shalukhe: ya meri assistant tarika h aaj he joint ki h

Abhijeet: okk sir (said while looking her with deep gaze), aur y daya h inspector daya aaj hi joint kiya h

Shalukhe: okk but u has to

Daya: sorry sir looking downward

Shalukhe: its okkk

After that they got their information at last of the case there was a cross firing between goons and cops in which a bullet may access in abhijeet body near that injury but daya stop it by coming between them and hurt his abdomen all were panic and took him city hospital abhijeet is stuck there in thoughts because he not expecting anything like this with him who he insulted always in any work

here sachin gave information to the tarika to inform his home because they don't know about his family here she got panic and ask dr. Shalukhe to gave him today's holiday to go their shalukhe also agreed and they both went their

At city hospital

Tarika came running, while her eyes swallowing like a hell

Tarika (to ACP sir): sir woh kaha h

ACP pointing towards ICU, she turn and about to go but tasha stops her and said no one allow to meet him till he got his sense, abhijeet is a quite listner tiill now but feel a pinch when she is worrying for him

Abhijeet pov: ya kiya ho raha h iski taraf me aisa ku aakirsit ho raha hu she is too young for me, and y kiya soach raha hu mujhe hak nah h kisi se bhi pyaar karne ka jisko cha woh sab, par mujhe ku bura lag raha h usko dekh k jab woh daya k liya itna tarap rahi h kiya y use pyaar karti h dekh k toh yahi lag raha h waise dono ki height bhi lagbhag same h dono ache couple lagenga ha(guys don't worry y sirf abhijeet sir ki dimag ka khel h teeno aage ja k bahut hi ache dost banne wale h)

Mean while his phone rang and he excused him from there to attend the call, their he saw tarika in front of gopal idol and praying for him he lost on her innocent face, her tears is so pure he want to collect it in his hand he remeber someone who is wearing red sari , having lots of bangles in her hand there is some water droplets in her face and some were dripping from her long hairs which proofs she came from taking bath he came out from his thought when someone phone rang there

He look for tarika and found her in one corner of corridor and still weeping both girls tiered to console so ACP said leave her alone

Abhijeet took a hot cooffe from canteen and came near her and offer her

Tarika nods in no

Abhijeet: le lo i also take one its good

Tarika saw him in disbelief

Abhijeet: pi lo Sr. Inspector sab ko offer nahi karta

Tarika: mujhe khas banne ka koi saukh nahi h

Abhijeet: sahi h, but i want to tell u that mujhe bhi ek bar abdomen me goli lagi thi aur doctor ne kaha tha agar inhe jaldi hosh nahi aaya toh bura hoga but u now mujhe 7 hrs k baat hosh aaya tha aur dr. Ne kaha jaldi hosh aa gaya h, tumeh to pata hoga ki dr. Kitna darad one of them

( in gussa): excuse me aisa kuch nahi h dr. Sirf sach bolta h ha agar aap apna rob dikha k dr. Ko daraenga toh kuch aisa hi hoga

Abhijeet: what are u saying

Tarika: mujhe pata h apne pichle bar dr. Ko kaisa dara k discharge liya tha

Abhijeet (offering the coffee): aisa lagta h apko dr. Bana k galti hui h bhagwan se apko toh spy banan chaiya tha

Tarika: pheli baat mujhe y baat sachin ne btaya aur dusri dr. Mujhe bhagwan ne nahi woh meri choice thi (taking coffee with his hand and giving him a look)

Abhijeet: ek baat puchu

Tarika nods while sipping coffee

Abhijeet: tumhe daya ki bahut jinta h, par lagta h uske ghar walo ko nahi, dekho abhi taka ay nahi

Tarika stop sipping coffee and put it in dustbin

Tarika: tabhi me sochu ki Mr. Khadoos itna sweet kaise ho gaya h its none of your business ku jaan k iska bhi use karna h use paresha n karne k liya,aur woh mera best friend h ise me tense hu

Abhijeet (in anger):u

Tarika (full angry mood): apka y gussa bureau me chal sakta h forensic lab pe nahi samjhe

Tabhi tasha came

Tasha: sir, tarika daya sir ko hosh aa gya h

Trio went inside the ward where dr. Shifts him

ACP: dr. Koi darne ki baat toh nahi h

Dr.: nahi sir bas inka pura khayal rakhna hoga

Daya looking here and their for tarika and found her and assure him with his eyes

Sachin: sir mena tarika ko bola tha apke ghar walo ko bolne k liya par woh aay nahi abhi tak

Daya (in sad mood):woh aayenga bhi nahi

Kajal: ku sir

Daya: me aanad hu

Tarika feel a pinch in her heart, same as abhijeet and all other

ACP ( for making a mood): are toh hum kaun h

Vivek: haan sir, aur sir jabtak daya sir nahi sahi hote me yahi rhaunga

Daya: are mujhe kiya hua me theekh hu

ACP: kiya itni chot lagi h aur

But daya sir is always arguing in this topic so ACP sir finally decided that he will go home with tarika and abhijeet in daya home and if abhijeet thought he is fine only then he will came office

Daya pov: ab toh ho gaya mera bureau jana ek toh y sir aur upper se y mam ho gaya mera, chalo ab chup ho jata hu warna pta nahi mera kiya hoga

After the discharging paper sign all were leave for their respective home, left abhijeet and taika with daya they took daya in car

Abhjeet: toh tumhara ghar kahah

Tarika: atleast us se thanks toh bol do

Abhijeet: mena tore kaha tha goli khane ko

Tarika: uggh

Abhijeet: ghar kaha h tumhara

Tarika: mera ghar ki taraf le lo, shanti nagar

Daya: nahi sir aap mujhe bureau drop kar dijiay

Abhijeet: bureau ku

Tarika: nahi tum mera ghar pe rhaoge me muma paap se baat kar lungi

Daya: faltu me jahgra hoga me itne dino se bureau me rhe raha hu na i manage

Abhijeet thinks something

Abhijeet: alright, tarika tumhe apna ghar jana hoga it my order

Tarika: uggh, okk

They drop tarika and went to bureau they stop at bureau parking, daya sir is going to left the car

Abhijeet: kaha ja rahe ho

Daya: andar

Abhijeet: me apne samne ek kanoon tute nahi dekh sakta apna saman le aao tum mera ghar me rahoge

Daya: sir mena koi kanoon nahi taura h me sir k permission se hi rhe raha tha, aur aap ko itna nice hone ki jarorat nahi h, aap waise kharoos hi acha ha and smirk

Abhijeet: sir ne tumhe mera upper chora h so i hve to take care of your, my bad luck ab jaldi btao tumhara luggage kaha h,its my order and he smirk

Daya: in store room

Abhijeet went their and put all luggage in the car

Abhijeet: itna sara luggae kiya ghar banana wale the

Daya: hmm (in dreamy tone)

Abhijeet: mtlb

Daya:kuch nahi sir

Abhijeet: jitna free aur careless dikhta ho utna ho nahi

Daya: haan sir jese aap itna kam bolne wale aur gussa karne wale lagte ho utna ho nahi

Abhijeet (make a serious face): i am your senior

Daya: but sir i don't say anything wrong (by innocent face)

Abhijeet: kissi se darte nahi ho i like this type of attitude

Daya: ha par y mera original h, kise ko dikhane k liya nahi bana hu jaise aap krte h logo se dur rhena chate h, ku

Abhijeet: ku tumhe nahi pata

Daya: nahi bas itna pata h ateet me kuch hua tha kiya nahi pata

Abhijeet: waise tumhare bare me bhi me y bol sakta hu tum logo me apne aap ko ghul mila dena chate ho jis se tum apna gum bhool jao, par lagta h ho nahi pata h

Daya: sayaad

Finally they reach abhijeet house

Abhijeet: lo mera building aa gya h

Daya: building?

Abhijeet: ghar ab khelane layak bacha nahi h

Daya: lets see

They both enter in the house all things of the house is arranged well manner, a servant came from a room

Abhijeet: tum us room me kiya kar rahe the

Servant: sahib safai

Abhijeet: kaha than a us room me koi nahi jayga, y kiya in sab chizo ko usi room me rkho

Servant: sahib tuta shish aur kanch nahi rakha jata

Abhijeet: mena tum se nahi pucha kiya karna h aur kiya nahi aur tumhe itna hi problem h toh kal se kahi aur kaam dhoond lena (in full range his eyes shows full destruction)

Daya: koi nahi galti ho gayi hogi sir tum y wahi rakh toh

Abhijeet: mena tum se nahi pocha h

Daya: sorry sir

Abhijeet: raj (servant) khana do logo k liya bana dena aur kuch halka daliya type

Daya (who sits in sofa): kiya daliya nahi kuch acha banwa do na boss

Abhijeet: what

Daya: kiya

Abhijeet: boss me tumhara koi nahi hu

Daya: ku nahi hukum toh mujh pe bhi chala rahe ho toh me toh boss hi bulaunga kuch bhi kar lo aur agar mujhe ghar pe rakh k apna kaam karna h toh mera in harkato ko chelna parega warna

Abhijeet: theekh h tumhe me baat me dekh lunga

Daya: are abhi dekh lo, mujhe pata nahi tha me itna handsome hu ki cid Mumbai k sr. Inspector bhi muje dhekna chate h

Abhijeet: will u just shut up, tumhara woh kamra h(just in front of abhijeet sir room)

Servant came: sahib khana ban gaya h

Abhijeet: theekh h tum jao

Daya stand and went near fridge to drink water

Abhijeet: chalo daya khana kha lo phir dawa bhi leni h tumhe

Daya: no way me y khana nahi khaunga tum hi khao tum jaise type ka hi h me toh y sweet, cute pastries khaunga and took the plate of pastries from fridge

Abhijeet came and took the plate of pastries

Abhijeet: chup chap khao aur medicines loo tabhi y milega warna

Daya ( making faces): okk

During whole the time from dinner to taking medicine he is making faces of all kind he can make

Abhijeet sir also enjoying it but not showing it

Daya: ab toh pastry de do (like a child)

Abhijeet: what tumhe pastry khana h abhi sir ko bolu

Daya sir jaws drop

Daya: what tum jitna seedha dikhta ho utne ho nahi

Abhijeet: kiya me seedha dikhta hu kal lagta h tumhare aakho ka check up bhi karwana parega

And went from that room to his study room, while going he ordered daya sir to sleep

After that abhijeet sir sit in his favourite place in study room, and took a murder mystery novel to read

Abhijeet pov: y mujhe kiya ho raha h daya k liya me itna free ku mehsush kar raha hu agar koi usko takleef hoti h toh me ku itna weak feel kar raha hu , aur jo uske karib ha unka liya bhi, nahi y galat baat h mera life me koi bhi nahi aa sakta no one deserve me, me unhe bhool gaya jo mera itne kareeb h aur kahi na kahi unka jane ki me hi wajah hu kisi ki life me main fit nahi hone wala kisi ki lifeme nahi, me ek sayad acha officer hu par beta, pati, papa kabhi nahi, I am totally a losser totally, mujhe us se dur rhena hoga warna woh mujhe bhi apne tarah bana lega

Abhijeet heart: toh isme galat hi kiya h ku tum apni life k is dark side se khush ho, kiya tumhe y akelapan acha lagta h, aur tumhe use bhi janna chaiya usme kuch toh h kuch bahut hi ghera jo woh apne is smile k peecha chipay hua rheta h

Ahijeet pov: nahi mujhe ku jana h woh uski life h aur me kuch jata hi soach raha hu agar uski life me problem hota toh woh itna muskurata ku rheta

Abhijeet heart: are u sure tumne use dekha nahi uske pass ghar nahi h na koi rhena ka theekhana, woh ek hafte se bureau me hi rheta tha par us ne kisis ko bola, ki use problem ho rahi h

Abhijeet pov: ho sakta h bola ho, kisi ko, par woh tarika k ghar ku nahi rheta woh uski best friend h aur woh akela bhi nahi rheti, I mean uske mom dad rheta h toh neighours ki koi problem bhi nahi hogi

Abhijeet heart: exactly ku, kuch toh h

Abhijeet pov: mujhe kiya, meri life me problem konsi kam h jo me dusro k life me ghus jau

Abhijeet heart: par takleef batne se hi kam hoti h

Abhijeet pov: oh please shut up

With these thought he woke up and went too sleep in his room

On the other side in guest room daya

Daya pov: kiya use pareshan kar raha h me pata kar k hi rahunga

Daya heart: par woh bolega, TUMHE PATA H WOH BAHUT HI APNE ME RHENA WALA H

DAYA pov: ha ku ki woh apne ko is duniya se alag rakhna chata h, ku, y duniya kitna haseen h, kuch buri yaade ya bure logo k liya sab ko chor dena y sahi nahi h

Daya heart: ya par woh tum me utna hi interest leta h jitna tum usme

Daya pov: oh kiya hua agar woh apna gum mujh se share karega toh me use apni baat bol sakta hu, aur me konsa us se koi relation develop karna chata hu, ku ki ek stanger ya phir competitor jitna tumhe samajh sakta h utna aur koi nahi, koi bhi nahi jo tum se pyaar karta h woh bhi nahi, pyaar h hi kaha is duniya me

With all these tought he also submerge in his dreamland actually horror land

At night all the house is filled with the sound of glass broken and guest room with screams

Abhijeet sir woke up

Abhijeet pov: y kiya h y sound toh daya k room se aa raha h ja k dekhta hu

He went in guest room and open the door, he saw daya sir screaming in sleep saying something and the water jug is broken and the piece of glass was every where

Abhijeet: lo kaam bara diya

Abhijeet sir came with dustbin and to the clean work and wash his hand came back when he was going he listen something from daya sir mouth which gave a pinch to his heart

Daya: tum toh chor k maat jao mujhe, life me mujhe koi nahi mila plz me tumhe paka khush rakhunga tum se kabhi gussa nahi hunga, mujhe tumhari jarrorat h plz nahi nahi nahi...

Mujhe maat maro me kaam kar dunga paka mujhe maat maro...

Mujhe bhook lagi h mujhe and his eyes continuously giving out fresh water

Abhijeet saw him came and sit in corner of the bed and placed a hand on his forehead

Abhijeet: oh no ise toh bhukar h, dr. Se poochta hu, time kitna ho raha h (he saw the clock), oh no 1:30, chalo dekhta h dr. Ka phone lagta h ki nahi

He called the dr. But each time the result is same no one pick the phone

Abhijeet: damit yaar, tarika ha use phone karta hu , par itni raat ko, Nahi yaar, par daya, kar hi leta hu

Abhijeet call her and in second bell he pick up the call

Tarika: hello kaun

Abhijeet: main abhijeet bol raha hu dr.

Tarika: ha bolo kiya hua daya theekh toh h ya me aau

Abhijeet: nahi woh bas use thora fever h kiya karu

Tarika: oh ek kaam karo thande pani ki pade karo use agar subha tak fever na jaay toh paracetamol de dena uako jab bhi chot lagta h aisa hi hota , aaa..., me aau kiya

Abhijeet: nahi nahi me uska khyal rakh lunga

Abhijeet sir do the water work whole night due to which daya sir fever drop out but abhijeet sir eyes is now pura suja hua and dekh k lag rha tha abhi so jayenga, ku ki pchle din kaam bahut tha tab bhi sir so nahi pay the and today also

At 5 am

Abhijeet: bhukhar toh utar gaya h chalo kuch kaam karta hu

Jaise hi abhijeet sir came out daya sir sleep broke and he saw a bowl with pani and a piece of cloth he came out and ask abhijeet sir, abhijeet sir told him and specially told him what he murmuring

Abhijeet: kiya hua tum raat ko aisa kiya bol rahe the kisko nahi jane ko khe rahe the

Daya (in stern word): sir that's not your business thanks for all thing u done for me but sir not any question because me bhi toh aap se nahi poochta ki us room me kiya h

Abhijeet pov: y y mujhe gussa dilana chata h me bhi dekhta hu

Abhijeet: theekh h par abhi tum 3 din bureau nahi jaoge ACP sir ne khud kaha h

Daya: par

Abhijeet: ACP sir order

Daya: theekh h par aap ja k so jao, aap ko dekh k lagta h u need a rest me 7 am ko udha dunga ek ghant me aap bureau pauch jayenge

Abhijeet: ha par breakfast banana h tumhara

Daya: tairka le aayagi, aur aap bahar kar lena

Abhijeet sir in no mood of argue silently listen him and went to sleep

Meanwhile daya phone ring a call from tarika who says sorry because she cannot came to meet him because she have to leave lab urgently

Daya pov: oh ab toh lagta h khud hi khana banana parega, chalo bhai

Daya sir made the breakfast, its 7o'clock abhijeet sir woke up and came to the breakfast after freshen up

Abhijeet: dr. Tarika aa k bhi chali gayi, mujhe toh pata hi nahii chala

Daya: ku ji apko koi jaruri baat karni thi

Abhijeet: hello i m your senior (taking a garlic toast)

Daya: i know but in bureau not here (giving him coffee)

Abhijeet: but u have to follow my order (taking a bite)

Daya: ya i know due to the ACP sir par care ki taraf bolne k Taraf i don't think so ( and stand) mera ho gya me tayar ho k aata hu

Abhijeet: wait a second u r not going bureau and not also any other place, u have to stay in house three days

Daya: what

Abhijeet: yes apna muh bandh kar lo makhi chali jayagi, aur ha mera jane k baat agar jane ki sochi toh bhi mujhe pata chal jayga , okkk bye, aur ha mena servant ko bol diya h woh lunch aur dinner bana dega toh tumhe kisi se khana mangwane ki jaroorat nahi h, actually banana ki

Daya: tumhe kaise pata chala

Abhijeet: me itna bhi gheri neend me nahi tha ki ghar me kiya ho raha h pata na chale

And he leave house

Daya sir sit in sofa as a five year angry old boy , after sometime

Daya: bahar jane ko mana kiya h garden aur balcony me toh nhi woh toh ghar me hi h, and a evil smile came in his face

Daya sir went in garden and start chatting with neighbours and the neighbour aunty told about abhijeet past

Aunty: beta uske sath bahut bura hua, phela apna bacha aur biwi khoya pir khud ki yaadash aur phir maa, phela kitna khush tha sab se mil jul k rheta tha ab toh kitna samay ho gaya uske muh se awaz sun k, y ghar humesha khushiyo k khilkari se bhara rheta tha aur ab ek awaz sunne k liya bhi hum tarash jate h lagta hi nahi h yaha koi rheta hi nahi

Daya: maa ji unki shadi hogayi thi par koi photo toh

Aunty: beta y sab derah(1.5) saal phela start hua tha jab abhijeet koi tum logo k mission me gaya tha paper me bhaut aata tha us case k bare me har roz ek naya bara naam us case k sath jur hi raha tha, us time abhijet ki naayi shadi hui thi 1 saal ho chuka tha arrange marraige tha, uski patni ka naam anjali tha aur woh pregnant thi jab cid me y case aaya, phir kiya unki khushi ko dheera dheera y case nigal gaya ek din yaha goli bari hui aur us fight me anjali ka miscarriage ho gaya aur us complication me woh chal basi usi time, pura ghar tut chukka tha, phir abhijeet kahi chala gaya aur abhi kuch mahino phela ghar aay kitni buri halath thi uska woh sab kuch bhool chukka tha ,apni maa ko bhi nahi peechan paya uski maa bhi nahi rahi yahi baat usko dil hi dil me kha rahi thi woh kitna roi abhijeet k saamne par woh bas me apko nahi pechanta aap kaun h, lagta h tumlog kuch jada hi kaam ko leka bawaftar ho ghar bhool gaye par duty nahi ( the old lady have a scrastic smile on his face), par use sayaad apne bache aur patni k bare me nahi pata he, aur btana bhi nahi acha me chalti hu woh muhe bula rahe h

And the lady gone, a boy child came

Boy: bhaiya woh ball dona

Daya: hmm ku nahi ( he gave the ball which was landed in the house garden)

But when he saw again the lady vanish

Daya: beta woh jis maa ji se me baat kar raha tha woh kaha rheti h

Boy: bhiya ku mazak kar rahe ho aap toh tab se is pair ko dekh rahe ho

Daya: kiya

And the boy went

Daya sir saw the pair and remembers the lady

Daya pov: y bacha mazak kar raha h kiya par woh ku jhoot bolega pata nahi ek kaam karta hu raj se poochta hu

Daya sir enter the house

Daya to raj: raj yha koi buri lady maa ji type rheti h kiya

Raj: haan sahib teen char h par ku

Daya: nahi jo kuch ( and he gave the lady description)

Raj: are sahib aap ku mazak kar rahe ho aap toh maa ji ki shakal bata rahe ho

Daya: maa ji

Raj: haan sahib abhijeet sahib ki maa, woh humesa apne woh pair dekha wahi khari ho k abhijeet sahib ki raha dekhti thi, aur kal k din ka toh unhe bahut besabri se intezar rheta tha

Daya: ku

Raj: are sahib kal sahib ji ka birthday h

Daya: are waha mtlb kal party

Raj: kaha sahib maim sahib k jane k baat toh is ghar me khusi dikhi nahi

Daya: acha tum jao kaam karo

Daya went to his room to take his medicine, after taking medicine

Daya pov: kahi mujhe y dawai kha k hallucination toh nehi ho raha h, par phir woh maa ji unhe toh mena aaj tak nahi dekha h sayaad kahi dekha ho, par woh khani woh, hosakta ho kabhi sun ho freddy aur sab batein karte toh h par mera ane pe chup ho jate the

Daya: raj, raj

Raj: haan sahib kuch chaiya

Daya: nahi y btao, ki maim sahib ka naam kiya tha

Raj: sahib anjali maim sahib

Daya shocked

Raj: kiya hua sahib

Daya thought some thing

Daya: ek kaam karo tum ghar jao

Raj: nahi sahib , sahib daatenga

Daya: nahi kuch nahi hoga, y lo aur jaao maje karo

Raj: par sahib apka khana

Daya: me dekh lunga

Raj goes out with the rupees daya sir gave him

Daya: ab toh woh room check hi karna parega

Daya first went to lock the house and then went to the room saw things scattered many places dirt every where, and saw some pics which looks like hide but someone took them out

Daya: toh Mr. Abhijeet ko apna pura past pata chal gaya h okk then

He then suddenly saw the same lady actually she is his wife

Lady: plz bhaiya unhe aage barne me madat karo na, woh hume bhool nahi paa rahe h aur jis karan hum ja bhi nahi paa rahe h, and many things she saying and only daya sir is saying yes and no

Suddenly daya sir woke up

Daya: oh sapna tha lagta h me kuch jata hi soach raha hu

Oh no 2pm ho gaya bhookh bhi lag rahi h, khane me kiya h dekhta h

Daya: oh shit raj ko toh bol diya tha chale jao ab, fridge me dekhta hu,

He opened the fridge

Daya: thank god fruits, juice, milk aur bread h mera kaam toh ho gaya

He ate, then he went to take a nap after taking his medicine

He woke up, when door bell rang

Daya: itni jaldi kaun aaa gya h

He goes and open without looking who is

Daya: kaun bhai

Person: y h cid officer jo darwja kholne se phela y bhi check nahi karta kaun h

Daya: oh tarika tum, yaar me neend me hu aao andar aao

And rubbing his eyes

Vivek: sir hum aa sakte h ki nahi

Now daya open his eyes fully and see all cid team except abhijeet

Daya: ohh app sab andar aayia sorry woh me neend me tha, sorry sir

ACP: its okk (and they came inside)

Daya while closing the door not lock it

Daya pov: abhijeet kaha h

Daya: sir me aap sab k liya pani lata hu

Tasha: are sir aap bedhiya hum laate h

Kajal: haan sir

Daya: are nahi nahi me le aata hu, main ab theekh hu and came back with glasses of water and handed them

Daya: sir abhijeet sir kaha h

Shalukhe: aayga thori deer baat

A voice: itna khush maat ho daya me a gya hu, aur y ghar mera h

Daya tun back

Daya: yes sir mujhe pata h, i am only asking

Abhijeet: i don't think so

Daya: toh phir sir meri aakho k sath apko apni aakho ka bhi checkup karwna chaiya ( and smirk)

Abhijeet: woh to waqt hi batayga (with grin)

Shalukhe whisper to ACP: y larka h damdar y purana abhijeet ko wapas laa sakta h

ACP: may be

Freddy: sir aakho ka check up kiya hua sir

Daya: are kuch nahi freddy, par aap log yaha

ACP: haan tum se milne aay h, aakhir hum sabh toh h na tumhari family

Daya (with moist eyes): yes sir why not

After little chit chat they all pack up and leave

After their leaving

Abhijeet: y raj ko tumne kaha bheja h

Daya: woh woh.., mena use ghar bhej diya ( in one go)

Abhijeet: what

Daya face is looked like a scared kid abhijeet sir looks his face for a minute then laughed a loud

Daya sir open his eyes when he hear the laughing sound

Daya (in weired tone): kiya hua tumhe

Abhijeet: apni shakal dhekho aisa lag raha h, kisi chote bache ne bhoot dekh liya ho

Daya: what nooooo, aur waise bhi tum booth se koi kam nahi ho

Abhijeet: mtlb u admit it that u scare with me na

Daya: no me bhooth pa viswas nahi karta, tumhari tarah

Abhijeet: excuse me, i also not believe in this

Daya: oh toh abhi kaun bhooth bhooth kar raha tha

Abhijeet: Mr. I am only describing your facial expression

Daya while sitting back in sofa

Daya: jo jaisa bolta h uska mental condition waisa hi hota h

Abhijeet: what, u r impossible, i am going to make food, mujhe bakwass karne ka koi shauk nahi h

Daya (in slow voice): haan jab haar gaye toh baat bna rahe h

Abhijeet: i hear it

Daya: so what, u punishes me, then punish i don't care

Abhijeet: u have to pay

Daya: okk

And with this he start tv with a loud voice , after abhijeet makes the dinner they have dineer in silent mode both were looking each other but no one say any thing, after completing kitchen chores work abhijeet joint daya with coffe mugs

Abhijeet: i want to say one thing daya

Daya: hmm, boliya (totally engross in the cartoon)

Abhijeet: me y soach raha tha tumhe rhena ki koi jagah nahi milli, so tab tak k liya

Daya: hahahahaah

Abhijeet look at him and snatch the remote and switch off the tv

Daya: kiya h boss

Abhijeet: boss?

Daya: ab bossy style dikhaoga, toh yahi na bolunga

Abhijeet: main itna important baat bol raha hu

Daya : haan sun raha hu, toh kiya tum apne property mera naam krne wale ho

Abhijeet: what!

Daya laughe alot

Daya: acha acha sorry bolo kiya bol rahe the

Abhijeet: tum mera ghar pe rahe sakte ho tab tak

Daya want to say something

Abhijeet: as a paying guest

Daya: ku koi mil nahi raha h kiya

Abhijeet (fed up and stand to go to kitchen):aisa kuch nahi h agar kisi aur ko rhakhunga toh information leak hone ka khatra hoga

Daya: ammm par kiraya kitna loge

Abhijeet ( going to his room): 1500 per month

Daya: main ghar ki chizo ko use karunga

Abhijeet: phir to 2000

Daya: what kanchus

Abhijeet (smiled on this): i heard u

Daya: so what

Daya after one minute: okkk tum pe itna aisan kar deta hu

Abhijeet (turned): mujhe pe(by raising his one eye brow)

Daya: haan tumhe koi paying guest nahi milla na

Abhijeet: jaisa aap samjhe guru ji, ab aap apne room me ja k so jaiya

Daya stand : okk( and went to his room)

They both sleep in their respective room

On the other day

Abhijeet warn daya again that he should not have to go any place, and should take proper rest and should also take medicine timmingly with out any nakhras

And daya sir nodded his head as a 4 yr. Old boy

Abhijeet: aaj suraj kaha se nikla h

Daya: hath h tumhari baat manu toh bhi problem na maanu toh bhi

Abhijeet: acha acha theekh h

Raj came with breakfast of two's

Raj: sahib toofan k ane se phela ka bhi shanty ho shakta h ( and laugh)

Daya rolled up his eyes

Abhijeet: main tumhe hi aj y jimmedari de k ja raha hu kuch bhi ho jaye tum ghar se ise bahar nahi jane doge warna

Raj ( in scary tone): theekh h sahib

Abhijeet while going: kal ki trah bhi agar sahib tumhe bhagay toh bhi nahi

Raj: teekh h sahib

After abhijeet goes

Daya: ku re raj tu jata nahi bol raha h

Raj: maafi sahib

Daya: chal theekh h, par ab me toh ja nahi sakta toh tu jayga saman lane

Raj: are sahib uski koi jarurat nahi h, me sare sajawat, aur khane ki chiz le aaya hu

Daya: are yaar itna paisa kharch karne ki jarrorat nahi thi, y lo (givig him some oney)

Raj: are sahib y kiya kar rahe ho y mera bhi toh ghar h

Daya: acha acha theekh h, par bakshis samajh k rakh lo

Raj: par sahib

Daya: rakho and forcefully gave him ruppess

Daya: acha cake ka kiya intezam h

Raj: sahib woh toh hume ata nahi h, ghaer pe normal sa bna dunga

Daya: are yaar, mr. Khadoos itna normal nahi h, acha me cake order kar deta hu tum le ana

Raj: theekh h sahib

After finishing the breakfast and taking the medicine, daya and raj start the work till 4pm, all work is completed

Daya: raj tum bhi ja k fresh ho jao aur woh kapre kahah jo me abhijeet k liya mangwaya tha

Raj: sahib, sahib k kamre me

Daya: theekh h tum ab jao tayar ho jao, me bhi fresh ho k ataa hu

After freshing up, daya sir got ready and came out; it seems 5:48pm

Daya: chalo time hogaya h sab aane hi wale hi honge

Raj: haan sahib

Then door bell ring

Raj: sahib me kholta hu

Raj opens the door and saw the entire cid member, and greeted them

Daya also wish ACP and shalukhe sir

And others wish him and ask about his health

Sachin: daya, sir bura toh nahi manenga

Daya: are mana toh me hu na bali ka bakra, unka gussa humesa mera upper hi toh nikalta h

Sachin: haan aur tumhara bhi unpe

Daya sir gave a silly smile

ACP: kuch nahi hoga

Freddy (in his funny tone): sir ab mujh se wait nahi ho raha h, abhijeet sir kab aayenga

ACP: ab tak toh use aa jana chaiya tha

Freddy: daya sir cake toh dekha dijiya

Daya sir eyes pop out

Daya: oh shit! Me itna bara bewakof kaisa ban gaya mena toh raj ko cake lena bakery bhej hi nahi

Raj: sahib me abhi ja k le ata hu

Daya: nahi me jata hu tum sab k khane ka dekho,

Daya to ACP: sir me abhi ata hu

ACP wants to say some thng but some one said something

Voice: uski koi jarurat nahi h cake aa gya h, waise cake kisne order kiya h design acha h

All turn and saw abhijeet

Vivek: sir.. .. aap

Abhijeet: haan me ( putting the cake on table), soja tum log itna surprise de rahe ho toh me bhi kuch surprise de du

Daya: tumhe sharam nahi aayi humari surprise kharab karne me

Abhijeet: toh ache insaan ko lagana chaiya tha na kaam pe, ab tumne freddy aur vivek ko bola tha, freddy ne toh galti se mera samne hi bol diya party ki chiz lani h phir bola wife k sath jana h, phir me y bol k nikal gaya ki me khabri k pass jar aha hu

Daya: aur tum hum pe nazzar rakhne lage

Abhijeet( while coming): yes u r absolutely right

ACP: acha theekh h chalo cake kato

Abhijeet open the cake it was a cake in blue and black with 3 floors the layer of cake is all blue the lowest one is darkest one and upper one has lightest blue colour and black cream was their for designing it in frame structure, and there is also some star in lightest yellow colour, and also the upper portion is decorated with strawberry toping

Freddy: wow daya sir apki choice bahut achi h

Abhijeet: itni bhi achi nahi h

Daya: abhi tohri der phela koi bol raha tha design acha h

Abhijeet: jante ho freedy mena woh toh logo ka dil rakhne k liya bola tha

Freddy confused

ACP: acha acha chalo cake kato

After celebrating the birthday ACP left the place first

Ahijeet: thekh h aaj masti ho gayi par kal se sab serious hone chaiya

Daya (in low tone but as much as abhijeet listen it): toh aaj konsa masti karni di, (mimic abhijeet) aisa maat karo, no huh

Abhijeet( in stern tone): I heard it

Daya: so what

Shalukhe: acha acha tum dono baat me larte rhena hum sab nikal rahe h

Daya: sir itni jaldi

Shalukhe: are time dekho bhai 12 ho chukka h kal bureau bhi jana h, warna ACP toh

Daya: are sir ACP sir kuch bole ya nahi yaha ek h jo jaroor bolega

Sachin smile on it

Sachin: are daya aisa kuch nahi, acha hum ab chalte h

Abhijeet: are tohri der aur ruk jao

Daya: nahi nahi sab jao, y yahi chata h, agar kal late pauche toh sunnay bina nahi rehaka

Aur sab ko daya vida kar deta h

Abhijeet: tum kabhi sudhoroga

Daya: nahi kabhi nahi

Abhijeet: itna kharch karne ki kiya jaroorat thi

Daya: ku tumhe kiya problem

Abhijeet: nahi tumhe mera kiaraya dena h

Daya: kiya kiraya kaisa kiraya itna sab kuch kiya toh ab kaha se kiraya du

And leave immediately without giving any chance to abhijeet to say anything, to sleep

Abhijeet smile on this

And all laughed on this ( aain y sab kaun has rahe h, aap yahi soach rahe honge koi nahi aage aap ko pata chal jayga)

Daya: toh bhai aisa hui phela hum dono ka birthday celebration

Abhijeet: haan

Kavin, dushyant: sir aap dono toh ek dusre ko bahut pareshan karte the

divya: haan sir

ACP: aur ab dono mil k mujhe karte h

Duo and all stand quickly

Duo: sir aap, yaha

ACP: agar wapas aa gaye ho purane yaado se toh cake kaat le aaj bhi abhijeet ka hi birthday h

Duos: haan sir chaliya

ACP sir chale jate h

Duos take their breath

Purvi ( in naughty tone): abhijeet sir, daya sir ne apke paise diya

Abhijeet (in sad tone): kaha diya pure char saal k paisa pani me gaya, phela pata hota toh rakta hi nahi

Daya( with grin): to ab pachtao

Purvi: tarika kaha h

Kavin: are purvi D. Tarika conference k karan delhi me h par woh cake katne k tim video chat karegi

On tha other side

Shalukhe: Praduyman mena kaha tha na koi na koi abhijeet ki khusi wapas le aayga

ACP: haan, aisa lagta h mano kal ki hi baat ho

Abhijeet: kiya hua sir

ACP: kuch nahi chalo cake kato

And all celebrated the birthday with lots of enjoyment

At night In duos house

Daya: abhijeet tum se kuch khena h

Abhijeet ( taking a sip of hisgreen tea): haan bolo

Daya: sab log sochte h ki mena tumhe un buri yaado se bahar nikala h

Abhijeet ( in serous modd): toh sahi toh bol rahe h

Daya: boss tumhara akelapan, dukh dikhta tha islea mena pechan liya, par tumne woh dekh jo kisi ko nahi dekha mera akelapan , mear dukh jo us hasi wale chera k piche me humesa chupa ke rakhta tha, log kheta h me abhijeet ko wapas laya hu, par unko kiya pata abhijeet ne daya ko ubhara h

Abhijeet: oye y sabh bate chor senti maat kar

Daya: hmmm

And they do little chit chats actually leg pulling, after that they went to sleep in their room with most relaxing feels no one have any guilt aur not have any fear to lose any one beacuse they found their complete half in each other, and knew ki koi sath de ya na woh uska sath marne tak nahi chorega.

...

* * *

 **The End.**

 **Once again Happy birthday Abhijeet sir.**

* * *

 _Lovely Story ;)_

 _Thanks to the writer._

 _Can you guess who is the writer of this story..?_

* * *

 **Time To Rate The Story** —I hope you enjoyed this story. Maximum Marks for this Story is **'10'**. So press the Review option & Rate the story.

Hoping for your support.

I'll come back on Wednesday with S **econd Last** Entry of this contest.

* * *

 *******Happy Birthday ADITYA SRIVASTAVA….*****

 **...**

 **R.D.**


	7. Chapter 7

… **.H*A*P*P*Y***B*I*R*T*H*D*A*Y...**

 *******A*D*I*T*Y*A*****S*R*I*V*A*S*T*A*V*A**************

 **;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

 ****ADITYA SRIVASTAVA Birthday Contest****

 **;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

* * *

 **ENTRY—7**

 _ **TITLE**_ _ **:**_

 **'DIFFERENT BIRTHDAY '**

 **;;;;;;;;;**

;;;;;;;;;;;;

"Daya...i said no...(noticing daya's angry eyes..speaker try to clarify) yaar please..to understand.. iss umar mai abh wo cake cutting...birthday song..clapping accha nahi lagta yaar...it's so embarrassing..."the speaker tell placing his accessories on table...

"boss..tum to ajeeb baat kar reheho...bhala ya kya baat huyi...birthda pai log birthday celebrate karega...cake katega ismai embarrassing swabdh kaha se tapka?"Daya tell with irritation...

"daya...i am serious.. "abhijeet tell entering into kitchen..

"what...serious?(naughtyly) mujhe laga majaak kar rehe ho.. (catching the water bottle which is thrown by abhijeet with in smile) kya boss...achanak kya hogaya issbaar...aise kyu bol rehe ho..(facing abhijeet)kya problem hai isbaar..haar saal to hum celebrate karte haina aisehi tumhara birthday..."daya tell and interrupted by abhijeet as

"exactly daya... Main bhi yahi keh raha hu..haar saal hum aisehi celebrate karte hai..cake cutting..birthday wish...and blah blah...i am bored with that... (opening tv) you know..mera pichle 16/17 saal ki haar ek diary ke 21th july ke page par wo ek jaisahi baat likha huya hota hai..daya wish me first or daya give me surprise at late night..ya acp sir blessed me...i feed cake to daya..and lastly daya ate full cake(sressing)akelaa...(daya make a face)yaar mere diary bhi abh bored hogaya ya sab ek hi baat sunte sunte...so isse accha ya hai hum iss year kuch naya kare..(clamly) hum celebrate hi na kare..."abhijeet tell and enter into his room in clam leaving daya in a irritation mood..

After that night daya so many times try to convince abhijeet regarding his birthday gathering...but always abhijeet deny...

…..

Many times daya try to convence abhijeet through team members like...

"yaar freddy...jaao na.. Abhijeet ko samjhao...(telling in irritation) birthday manane mai embarrassing.. Ya kya baat huyi...yaar birthday ke din eksaath rehenge..kai kaam ya mission wagera bhi nahi hai..(telling to own) ha agar kai kaam or mission hota to alag baat hota..leakin mauka milte huya bhi birthday na manaye...(forcing freddy) yaar tum bolo na abhi ko..mera to ek nahi sun raha wo.. "daya tell pushing freddy...

"sir please...mujhe chor dijiya..abhijeet sir mujhe goli maar dega...apka nahi sun raha hai to mera to khaak sunega.. (grabbing daya's hand in pleading tone) mujhe chor dijiya insab se please"freddy tell and run out from scene leaving daya in anger who stab his plam in door and come out from recird room with murmur as"ya freddy bhi na..ek help nahi kiya(jerking head) waise uska bhi kasoor nahi..boss ne to haar jagha Gabbar Singh wala image banake rakha hai apna..log to darega hi na..dhatttt"

Some time daya try by referring about team members like...

"boss...(sitting on dinning) pata hai aj vivek kya keh raga tha(finding abhijeet's question full look on him) keh raha tha..sir...acp sir se kehna is saal abhijeet sir ka birthday pai hum logoko half day leave de dene ko...party ka taiyari bhi karna parega..(in sad tone) abh main usse kaise bolu ki is saal no party no celebration..."daya tell with sad tome taking a bite but next momment his bite struck in his throat as hear abhijeet's word as...

"accha...main kaal hi baat karta hu vivek se.. Main bhi sunu kis kisko half day chahi..."but he interrupted by daya's coughing sound...so forward water to daya with smirk...and get busy with food again...

Some time daya use purvi as...

"purvi..tum aj ek baar kisi tarike se abhijeet ko raaji karane ki kooshis karna..(noticing purvi's pale face..do encourage her with) yaar wo tumhe jada nahi daantega...warna baki sab logo ko to bhaga dega apna aankh dikhake...(with sweet tone) please purvi..."

Lastly purvi gave up and making a plan she start the convo in jolly mood in beauro where except acp sir all are chatting in coffee break ..like...

"sir...is saal na ap abhijeet sir ka birthday cake lane ka kaam mujhe dena..meri ek friend ne cake ka bara sa shop khuli hai...i already taste cake her shop...maje ka hai..."purvi tell to daya in casual tone in presence of abhijeet...

Before daya can answer her or tell anything...abhijeet interrupted in teasing tone as "purvi...is saal tumhara daya sir ki birthday pai cake lane ka jimedari tumhari..pakka...(in strong tone) leakin yaar mujhe cake fake nahi kaatna..."

…..

Daya day by day getting irritate by abhijeet's jidd of no birthday manaying plan...

Abhijeet's all time denying ignoring slowly making daya frustrate as daya always love to make so many plans to give surprise and happyness to his bhai on this special day...as usual this year also daya have so many plan... But abhijeet's stupid think spoiling all which is making daya more irritate as well as angry...

Today daya set his mind to shot out the stupid thought of abhijeet from his mind...

So after getting cleaning kitchen daya goes to abhijeet room...

After low knock he enter and found abhijeet is busy with laptop who look up at daya feeling his presence...

"arre... Soya nahi abhitak... "abhijeet ask to daya again looking down at lappy..

"ha... Wo mujhe tumse kuch baat karna tha (jerking head in irritation )nahi baat nahi karna hai..tumhe kuch bolna hai..."daya tell determindly

Abhijeet look at him in confusion with "kya bolna hai? ...jaldi bolo...mujhe kaam hai"

He again look at lappy clearly neglecting daya which make daya more angry...so daya angryly push the shut down kew which immediately angry abhijeet who is busy in some online work...

"ya kya pagalpan hai daya...ain.."abhijeet say rashly

"pagalpan...pagalpan main kar raha hu ya tum kar raheho...haan..."daya tell in angry tone

"main jaan sakta hu maine kya pagalpan kiya.."abhijeet ask

"oh please boss.. Tumhe acchi tarika se pata hai main kya kehraha hu...birthday nahi manana..aur kyu nahi manana..bare sahab ko embarrasment hota hai...soooo stupid excuse...kai bhi haasega tumhara ya baat sunke...samjhe"

Abhijeet understand clearly what daya want to discuss so tell "come on daya...maine ek sidha sa baat bola hai...ke is saal birthday pai celebrate nahi karna mujhe...(again opening laptop) waise wish karenge sob..tumbhi wish karoge...isse hi kaam chalega...(irritatingly) waise duniya walo ko dikhake cake kaatne ka jaroorat hi kya hai...hain.."

Abhijeet comment shoot out daya's angry level point..so he shout "what...logoko dikhane ke liya hum cake kaatte hai...celebrate karte hai srif logoko dikhane ke liya... "

Abhijeet clam himself and try "dekho daya...main aisa nahi kaha...kyu is baat ko khich reheho...yaar kaam important hai..kaam karnedo"

"main khich rahahu baato Ko..main khich raha hu...(pointing finger to abhijeet)tum ya keh reheho hum log tumhara birthday duniyawalo ko dikhane ke liya celebrate karta hu...(jerking his head) arre tumhe aisa hi lagta haina..tabhi to keh rahaho tum ya...(looking at abhijeet) abhi sab log tumhe pyar karta hai.. Ijjat karta hai isiliya sob tumhare birthday mai khooshi manate hai.. Kisiko duniya walo ko dikhane ka kai jaroorat nahi...(finding abhijeet again trying to concentrate on lappy so snatch the laptop with) aur kisika kuch mahi bigarega agar tumhara birthday na manaya jayega to...kisiko kuch nahi atajata isse...samjhe"daya shout in frustrate voice...

The laptop snatching behave angry abhijeet most so he shout with "ha ha pata hai..log kitna pyar karta hai mujhe..mujhe pata hai..(with hurt) dikhai deta hai mujhe...samjhe(grabbing the laptop again) aur mujhe pata hai kisika kuch nahi atajata...(irritatingly) issiliya to keh raha hu...maat karo celebrate...(opening laptop) mujhe sab pata hai daya...so please jaao yahase..kaam karne do mujhe... Please... "

Daya really hurt by abhijeet's comment so...say after looking at abhijeet "thik hai abhi...jaisa tum chaho...kai nahi karega tumhara biryhday celebrate...(sadly) agar kaho to wish bhi nahi karenge... (leaving the room with) leakin yaar duniya dher sara log hai jinke naseeb mai ya sob nahi ataa...jaisaki mera naseeb main ya sob nahi tha...(abhijeet look at him) leakin mujhe wo abh naseeb huya..aur jiske wajase aj wo khushi mujhe milta hai main to baaa us admi ko khus dekhna chata tha...agar uski khushi isi mai hai...to mujhe manjoor hai... "daya tell this in hurt but strong tone and left the room leaving abhijeet in sad aroma who throws the laptop aside and lay down with close eyes...

From that moment duo don't talk on this topic...only little uneasyness or a hurtness is present between duo which obviously unnoticed by team members except acp sir who's sharp eyes and fatherly heart understand the hurt between them..specially in daya's eyes...

Today after submitting a file daya was about to left acp sir's Cabin who call daya from behind with...

"daya...(daya turn)tumse kuch baat karna tha..baitho"acp sir tell placing file in table

Daya sat down and look at acp sir in confusion...

"kya baat hai..do din se dekh raha hu...kuch problem chal raha tumhare aur abhijeet ke bich...baat kya hai... "acp sir ask in soft tone

"kuch nahi sir..baaa aisehi.. "daya tell with lower eyes...

Acp sir look at him for few seconds and then ask in jolly tone "phir...abhijeet ka birthday pai kya plan hai bhai.. "

"kuch bhi plan nahi hai abh...hmph"daya tell in flow and immediately understand acp sir trap him easily so surrender with "wohi to problem hai sir(looking at acp sir smily face) bhai sahab ko apna birthday nahi manana...sharam lagta hai unhe ya karnese(murmuring)duniya ka sabse beshraam admi ko is baat pai sharaam lagne laag gaya hai..hmphh"daya tell in murmur but enough to hear by acp sir who chuckle a bit and ask daya with smile tone..

"to iapai tum logoka behais hogaya...(noded in no) nahi nahi...baat to kuch aur hi...batao bhai asli baat kya hai? "acp sir ask in strong tone

Daya look at him..think something and lastly tell in hesitation "sir..abhijeet ko ya sob celebration.. party..masti majak logoko dikhawaat lagta hai..usse lagta hai hum baas majboor hokar uske birthday celebrate karte hai twaki logoko accha lage...(in hurt) usse aisa hi lagta hai sir..aur isiliya usse ya sob abh nahi manana...ya kaho yasob uske liya abh baimatlab hai..."

Acp sir stop for a minute...a guilt cover his face but soon cover up with soft clam tone "uska ismai kya galti hai daya..(daya look at him in hurt) wo jis jis dard se gujra hai wo bhi apno se mile huya dard..so usko aisa lagna hi jayez hai..agar uske jagha kai aur hota usse bhi aisahi feel hota...(with sigh) khair...(again in smily tone) celebration ka taiyaari ready rakhna... Shaam ke 8 baaje tak hum sab derha jama lenge 21th ko tumlogo ke ghar..thik(patting daya's arm) abh jaao bhai...aur relax raho...tumhare bhai ko samjhane ka responsibility mera...tum baas ready rehna... Jaao... "

Daya stand up with low sorry from his brother side and left the cabin with happy face after thanking acp sir with big smile...

...

Next day is really busy for all team members...but after lunch all are little free...so all are busy in their own desk...

Abhijeet is working on a file when hear acp sir calling him...

"abhijeet(abhijeet immediately stand up...acp sir order him as) chalo mere sath..hume kahi jana hai(abhijeet try to take a file as he think they must be going to hq so he has to submit the file but acp sir interrupted as) nahi..hq nahi jayenge hum..file ko choro..(leaving hall with) accha main nicche parking pai hu..tum jaldi anaa..."and he left from beauro..

Abhijeet also left after giving a confused look to daya who is already looking at them...

Soon abhijeet come down found acp sir waiting for him in his car so he also join him..

Their journey start with abhijeet's question as "sir hum kaha ja rahe hai... "

"ha..abhi pata chal jayega... "acp sir answer looking outside

Abhijeet clearly understand that acp sir is not willing to tell so he also get busy in looking outside...

Soon their car stop infront of a small house where a another car is present which have a level of any ngo named "every wish will come true"

Acp sir oeder abhijeet to follow him enter into the house...

They enter into home and come to a small hall type place ...where two young boy is arranging a cake on a small round table in front of a old person nearly aged 70/80 who is smiling whole heartedly...soon the cake cutting celebration get started with birthday wish...the smile of the aged man turning bigger than before...

Abhijeet just looking at the old persons smily face...suddenly feel a pull in his hand and before understand anything..found acp sir take him out and again made him sit in their car which again start... And acp sir also start in smooth tone as...

"abhijeet tum soch reheho ya sob kya horaha hai..(looking into abhijeet confused eyes)...beta wo bacche log jo log celebrate kar rahe the.. wo log mera dost ka ngo main kaam karta hai..us ngo ka kaam hai jinlogoka wish puri karne ka kai nahi hota ya jinlogoka takawat nahi hota apna wish puri karne ka unlogoka wish puri karna...abh wo bacche us bujruk admi ka wish hi puri kar raha tha(looking outside through windows) beta duniya mai lakho jaan hai jinke ya wish hoga ke unka janam din pai apna kai sath ho..unhe maan de.. Pyaar de...(looking at abhijeet) leakin sab itne khoosh naseeb nahi hota hai...abhijeet..mujhe maloom hai aj ya tumhara wish nahi hai...leakin tumhe pata hai ya tumhara wish kyu nahi hai..kyunki janam se ya tumhe bin maange humesa milta hai...(abhijeet just hearing him with down head) aur main duya karunga ya tumhara wish kabhi na baane..tumhe aisa hi bin maange khooshi milti rahe...(after taking a big sigh..acp sir grab abhijeet's plam and tell in soft tone) beta mana ki hum tumhare apne nahi(abhijeet immediately nodded in no) par jo tumhara apna hai usse to uaka haq se juda na karo...humara kasoor daar usse maat tehraho..please...(leaving his plam as well car as they reached bureau with) sochna ek baar.. "

A silent tear just fell from abhijeet's eyes...

After that abhijeet really feel his mistake..his anger..complain really come to a minimum point..as well as guilt cover his mind.. and he really want to ask forgiveness from daya and acp sir...He want to ask daya for arranging a celebration on his birthday which daya want..but his reserve nature stopping him to do so...

Today is abhijeet birthday... And from previous night abhijeet is really restless as daya always used to wish him at sharp 12am...ok.. It's can be through sms but he never miss to wish him.. But this year daya don't wish him... Rather no one of team wish him.. So abhijeet easyly understand that now daya is taking revenge from him and in this he easyly pulled team members...

After a busy day in late evening abhijeet driiving towards his home...a sadness really present in his face..today he easyly feeling sometime same usual thing can give you a immense happyness which is now really absence from his mind...

With sad sigh he enter into home...and at the same time a loud birthday song and clap hit his ear..a bright light touch his eyes which is today more bright than other days...the wall of hall is looking really nice with balloons ribbons and birthday wishes...all team including acp sir and shalunkhey sir is claping with smile standing around a table having a birthday cake with one big candle... And above all glittering eyes of daya giving a real shooth in abhijwet heart.. Who immediately go forward and before he ask forgiveness..daya immediately hug him with "Happy Birthday Abhi...many many happy returns of the day... "

A tear absorb on daya's shirt... So daya separate andclook at abhijeet with big smile...

After him abhijeet come to acp sir and say low sorry..in return acp sir just patted on his cheek lovingly...

All one by one wish abhijeet and abhijeet accept it with smile...

Abhijeet grab the knife for cutting the cake..

Daya come close to him and murmur in hia ear "boss aj tumhe embarrass hone ka jaroorat nahi..(telling in naughty tone)maine wo number wala candle nahi lagaya...baas aimple sa normal candle lagaya...(in dramatic but low voice) so kisiko pata bhi nahi chalega tum budha hone wale ho.. So relax haan..."

Abhijeet get shock on his word...hit his elbow in daya's tummy with "teri candle ki to.."but stop in middle noticing all eyes on him...and in return daya just give a "heyheyhey"sound...

Abhijeet cut cake and feed daya..after that he feed all...

After that all full theirs tummies with daya's hand yummy biriyaani...

After spending a quality time all left after giving lots of wishes and gift to abhijeet... Acp sir leave with getting a shooth in heart after seeing duo happy...

After freshingup abhijeet enter into daya's room...

Daya just come out from washroom and found abhijeet sitting on his bed... He come out and abhijeet hug him immediately with a silent line in heart as "i am sorry bhai..i am really very vwry sorry"

Daya just hug him more tightly giving him his silent forgiveness...

After shooting theirs heart..ther apart..and abhijeet ask in kiddo tone "Mera gift kaha hai..tumne to gift diya hi nahi abhitak..."

Daya look at him naughtyly and say "haan...maine socha tha gift laane ka..leakin phir soch..(in teasing voice) tumko ek jaisa birthday nahi pasand..even tumhara diary bhi ya baat se bored hogaya hoga ki (hurt is clearly visible in his tone) daya give me gift...(sitting on bed) so maine socha..gift dunga nahi is year..(in happy tone) tumhara diary ko bhi kuch alag sunne ko mila...different sa"

Abhijeet really feel embarrassed...and think better to leave tho topic...so leave his room after a good night...

Daya lay down and murmur with close eyes "wait till tomorrow boss...i will give you your gift..(in strong but low tone) but i will not give you this today...it's your punishment.."

Some time usual is better than different...

Like my this year different birthday is not better than usual previous birthdays..yes... I accept it...

* * *

 **...THE END...**

* * *

Happy Birthday Aditya Sir...

Pray you spend your birthday with lots of happiness with your family and friends...as usual.

* * *

 _.;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

 _Sweet Story ;)_

 _Thanks to the writer._

 _Can you guess who is the writer of this story..?_

* * *

 **Time To Rate The Story** —I hope you enjoyed this story. Maximum Marks for this Story is **'10'**. So press the Review option & Rate the story. Hoping for your support.

I'll come back on Friday with **Last** Entry of this contest.

 *******Happy Birthday ADITYA SRIVASTAVA….*****

 **...**

 **R.D.**


	8. Chapter 8

… **.H*A*P*P*Y***B*I*R*T*H*D*A*Y...**

 *******A*D*I*T*Y*A*****S*R*I*V*A*S*T*A*V*A**************

 **;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

 ****ADITYA SRIVASTAVA Birthday Contest****

 **;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

* * *

 **ENTRY—8**

 _ **TITLE**_ _ **:**_

" **DOSTI- The Trust"**

 **;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

 **18th July,2017 In Cid Bureau..**

Abhijeet busy to complete his files work... Sachin & Sherya also busy to discuss a case... Frediex & Pankaj discuss something with very low voice...

Pankaj(low tone)- Freedi sir ye Abhi sir ko dek rahe hai aap kitne serious ho geye hai aur hum logo se zada baat bhi nehi karte...

Freediex(sad tone)- ha Pankaj...jab se Daya sir gayeb hue hai tab se wo aise hi ho gaye hai...

Just then Acp sir enter & all wish him...  
Acp also with all & go towards his cabin...

Abhijeet(low tone)- sir..  
Acp sir turn & said- ha Abhijeet bolo...

Abhijeet(low tone)- sir Daya ke bareme kuch pata chala...?

Acp sir come near him & said(soft tone)- dekho Abhi tumhe to pata hi hai Daya ek important mission pe gaya tha..us mission mein kya hua ..Daya ne kya kiya kuch bhi mujhe pata nehi hai..sab kuch hq quarter ko pata hai... ab maine to try kiya na pata lagane ke liye..magar tumne to dekha kuch bhi nehi pata chala...  
Abhijeet(low tone)- to aap kya kehena chahate hai sir? hum sab Daya ko bhool jaye...Daya ke bina hi phirse humhare roz ke zindegi jeena suru karde... sorry sir..but main ye nehi kar sakta.. sir Daya sirf mere sath kaam karne wala ek cid officer nehi hia..wo mera dost hai..mera bhai hai wo... mera jeene ke wajsa ha wo... main pata karke hi rahunga ki Daya hai kaha... & he went from there...

 **At Coffee Shop**

Abhijeet sitting in coffee shop & silently drinking his coffiee..just then he notice two boys sit together near him & laughing continuously...  
Abhijeet unknowning smile & remember that day...

 **Flashback…**

Abhijeet & Daya sitting in a shop & drink their coffiee...

Daya(smile)- boss...aaj na coffiee ka bill main payment karunga..  
Abhijeet(surprise)- really?  
Daya(casually)- haa kyun? aisa surprise kyun ho rahe ho?  
Abhijeet said nothing ..just smile continusly...

Daya(fake angry)- tum bhi na boss...ek din to main coffiee ka bill de hi sakta hu... actually kal tumne mujhe wo watch kharid diya bas isiliye...  
Abhijeet(smile)- ek baat puchu?  
Daya(smile)- ha ha bilkul...ek kyun 10 pucho..  
Abhijeet(smile)- Daya..mera na bola hua baat bhi tu kaise smaj jata hai?  
Daya (smile)- are boss...main kya ese hi tumhare bhai hu..ha? kuch to talent hai mujme... aur vajse bhi I'm a very intelligent man..  
Both of them start laughing...

 **In Car...  
** Daya drive the car & Abhijeet sit in passenger sit...  
Daya(smile)- Boss... tumhe kuch mila kya?  
Abhijeet(confuse)- kya milega?  
Daya(smile)- are koi photograph nehi mila kya?  
Abhijeet(confuse)- nehi to... kaisa photograph?  
Daya(smile)- actually tumhare liye maine jeevan pe search kiya tha to bohot sare ladkio ki photo aaya to mine socha wo sare pic tumhare email mein bhi aaye honge & start laughing loudly...

Abhijeet(angry)- Daya agar sach me esa kuch hua na to phir dek lena main kya karta hu tera...  
Daya(smile)- are come on boss chalo hum log aa geye..  
Abhijeet(surprise)- are ye to moll hai..hum log shopping karne aaye hai kya?

Daya- bilkul nehi...are aaj kismat se chutti mila hai kyun na ek movie dek le..actually ek bohot hi aacha comedy movie aaya hai...pehele to socha tumhare birthday pe ghar mein baith ke laptop mein dekhege phir socha kyun na aaj hi chale aay..kyun boss aacha kiya na?  
Abhijeet- kya yaar tujhe pata hai ki...  
Daya(quickly)- i know ..i know.. but ekbar ye movie dek lo dil khush ho jayega..ye dekho ticket bhi maine pehele se book karke rakha hai..chalo tum baitho main popcorn leke aata hu...

After the movie Duo become very happy & then they go for dinner & in there also Daya payment the bill...

 **In Car,**

Abhijeet thinking something & Daya notice this...  
Daya(smile)- kya hua vai kya soch rahe ho?  
Abhijeet(confuse)- ye hi ki aaj saheb zade itne meherbani kyun kar rahe hai?  
Daya(low tone)- actually boss..wo...  
Abhijeet(curious)- haa sahi socha tha maine..kuch to baat hai..chal bata kya baat hai?  
Daya(low tone)- boss mujhe ek mission ke liye Bangalore jana parega...karib 2 mahino ke liye...  
Abhijeet(shock)- kya 2 mahine? bohot important mission hai kya?  
Daya nod & said- isiliye main aaj Acp sir se mera aur tumhare chutti liya tha..taki hum log ek sath thora time gujar sake... boss ye 2 mahine mein main tumhe bohot miss karunga..  
Abhijeet(smile)- main bhi yaar..magar ek baat khud ki kaam bhi sahi tarike se karna...smajha?  
Daya nod..  
Abhijeet(asking tone)- phone bhi sayed tera switch off rahega hai na?  
Daya nod..  
Abhijeet(smile)- koi baat nehi... sirf 2 mahine ki baat hi to hai na...aur phir wait a minute..yani ki tu mere birthday ke mahine mein aa raha hai... july mein hai na?  
Daya smilely nod ..  
Abhijeet(smile)- tab to isbar ek bara gift chahiye mere pyaare bhai se.. kyun dega na?  
Daya(smile)- kya boss tum bhi... are tum kaho to main to jaan bhi de sakta hu... aur gift to bohot chota chiz hai...  
Abhijeet(teary smile)- pata hai...isiliye hi to humesha darr lagta hai ... Daya really yaar kabhi kabhi sochta hu ki agar mera memory loss nehi hota to kya hum dono itne aache dost...dost se barkar bhai ban pate?  
Daya(teary tone)- plz boss..aisa baate mat kaho... boss sayed humhare kismat mein hi ye sab likha tha...aur sayed isiliye hi ek aanath hone ke baat bhi mujhe ek apna bhai mil gaye...  
Abhijeet smile & hug him tightly...

Daya(smile)- really boss...kya baate kar rahe the aur kaha chale gaye... vajse mere wapas aane tak ek ladki choose kar lena jeevan se...ok?  
Abhijeet(smile)- aacha baachu main baat ko kaha se kaha le jata hu na..aur tu humesha faltu ke baate karta hi reheta hai ustime kuch bhi nehi?  
Daya(Serious tone)- bade bhai ke shaddi ka fikar kya hota hai tum kya jano Abhijeet babu ... & start laughing...  
Abhijeet(smile)- tu nehi sudrega...

 **Flashback end…**

Abhijeet smiled & some tears come in his eyes...  
Just then he got a call ... Abhijeet recieve the call... it is khabri...  
Abhijeet(on call)- haa bol..

Abhijeet(surprise)- ye kaise ho sakta hai... Shekar tune sahi se check kiya na?

Abhijeet(serious tone)- thik hai...haa main dekta hu...

 **At Hq quarter,**  
Abhijeet come near Dcp sir's office & enter the room..  
Dcp sir(surprise)- are Abhijeet tum?  
Abhijeet(angry)- Daya kaha hai sir?  
Dcp sir- are mujhe nehi malum...  
Abhijeet(angry)- aapko sab kuch malum hai.. Daya ne bangalore 2 mahine ke liye gaya tha ...usko 10st july aa jana chahiye tha magar aaj 18th july hai phir bhi wo nehi aaya...sir tell me where is Daya?  
Dcp sir- are maine kaha na mujhe nehi pata..DIG sir ko pata hai... mujhe taang mat karo...  
Abhijeet(angry tone)- ek Cid officer ke bareme puchna aapke liye tang karna hai ha? Daya jaise officer aaj hai isilye aap log shanti se baith ke coffiee pi sakte hai...aur uske bareme puchna aapke liye taang karna hai? Dcp Chirtole ek baat smajlo agar Daya ko kuch ho gaya to main bhool jarunga ki aap mere senior hai... & he went from there..  
Abhijeet went out from there & he go near the window... rain start massively...  
Abhijeet remember that day...

 **Flashback** …

Duo move towards airport...  
Abhijeet drive the car & Daya sit beside him..  
Daya(happy)- boss dekho baarish ho raha hai...  
Abhijeet(smile)- haa yaar bohot din baad... garmi thora kam hoga lagta hai...  
Daya(smile)- chalo boss car roko...thora vig te hai baarish mein..chalo chalo..  
Abhijeet(strict tone)- never..Daya tu aaj airport jaa raha hai aur ab baarish mein vige ga...pagal to nehi hua...abbe flight miss ho jayega..  
Daya(smile)- don't worry boss abhi bohot time hai ..isiliye hi to main jaldi kar raha tha...dekho maine dujra dress ke set bhi liya hai...airport mein change kar lunga...  
Abhijeet(smile)- tu bhi na Daya... aacha chal...

 **Flashback end…**

….

 **21th July,2017..**

Today Abhijeet's birthday... but he has no mood to celebrate this day... he take a leave from his boss Acp Parduman.. & at early morning reach in beach.

 **At Beach..**  
Abhijeet standing in beach & thought something very deeply...  
Abhijeet(to himself)- kya karu main? maine itna koshih kiya Daya ko dhund neko magar kaha hai wo? nehi..main aise chup nehi baith sakta..Daya mera bhai tu fikar mat kar tu jaha kahi per bhi hai main tujhe dhund ke nikalunga..

Just then Abhijeet's phone start ringing... he recieve the call... it is Purvi..  
Purvi(on call)- hello sir...kaise hai aap?  
Abhijeet(smile)- thik hu... mujhe sir ne bataya ki tum aaj Chennai se wapas aayi ho...  
Purvi(happy)- sir...kya aap abhi mere ghar aa sakte hai? wo actually mujhe kuch file work aapko dikana tha...  
Abhijeet(smile)- ha kyun nehi...abhi aata hu..

 **Purvi's house..  
** Abhijeet reach in her house & open the main door.. & see the whole house become dark..  
Abhijeet(low tone)- kamal hai.. Purvi ki ghar khula kyun hai? aur itna andera kyun hai?.. Purvi... Purvi..

Just then the whole house become bright & all officers come infront of him...  
Abhijeet(confuse)- ye ho kya raha hai?

All(together)- happy birthay Abhijeet sir...

Abhijeet(angry)- stop it! tum logo ka himmat kaise hua ye sab karne ka... aur Purvi tumne mujse jhoot kaha? mujhe tumse ye ummed nehi tha...  
Purvi down her head & said(with low tone)- i am sorry sir...  
Acp sir(try to handle)- Abhijeet ... dekho naraz mat ho ...hum logo ne to bas..  
Abhijeet(angry)- kyun sir? aap bhi? sir aapko to smajna chahiye tha na ki main kyun react kar raha hu... sir aaj agar Daya yaha sabke sath hota to aaj jarur main apni birthday cerebrate karta..magar sir sirf isiliye maine aaj leave le liya ye sochke ki sayed akela rahunga to sayed aaj ka din thik rehe parunga... Acp sir aapko pata hai har saal isi din me Daya subha mujse bhi jaldi uth jaata tha aur mere liye breakfast banake mujhe gift deta tha aur humhesa bolta tha " Happy Birthday Boss... " sir aaj aisa nehi hua... aaj koi bhi mere liye breakfast bhi nehi banaya aur mujhe"Happy Birthday Boss" bhi nehi bola... sir plz aaj mujhe akela chor dijiye... & he burst out... & start crying badly...  
Just then all hear a word " Boss"...  
Abhijeet quickly turn & found a familar person stand opposite him with a smile...  
Abhijeet(teary tone)- Daya!  
Daya smile & tightly hug him... all smiled & wiped their tears...

Abhijeet(crying)- kaha tha tu? tujhe pata hai maine kitna dhoonda tujhe..har jagah per dekkha magar mujhe tu kahi nehi mila... Daya tu thik to hai na?  
Daya(smile)- ha Abhi...main bilkul thik hu...tum jaise ek bhai ke rehete hua vala mujhe kya hoga? maine bilkul thik hu...  
Pankaj(smile)- are ha Abhijeet sir..Daya sir ne hi plan banaya tha ki aapko surprise de...  
Abhijeet got shocked making Daya nervous... all tried to stop Pankaj but they all went in vain...  
ABhijeet(curious tone)- matlab Pankaj..?  
Pankaj(hesitate)- wo..actually wo..  
Abhijeet(smile)- Pankaj you know Dcp sir ke sath mera baat ho raha tha wo soch rahe the tumhe yaha Cid se koi dusra job.. he become stop & stare at pankaj..  
Pankaj(quickly)- are sir...main bol raha hu na...wo Daya sir ne itne din Sachin sir ke ghar mein the aur aapko thora darra rahe the ... aur aaj aapko surprise dene ka plan banaye the...  
Abhijeet angrily look Daya who down his head & immediately went from there...  
Acp sir- Daya...Abhijeet ko..  
Daya(quicky)- don't worry sir...aap log cake aur baki chizo ka bandobast kariye ...main boss ko mana lunga.. & he also went from there...

Abhijeet go towards his car & Daya follow him...  
Daya come near him & grab his hand...  
Daya(low tone)- sorry boss...  
Abhijeet become silent...  
Daya(again low tone)- i am really sorry boss..wo actually main socha tha ki...  
Abhijeet(angry)- kya socha tha ki main darr jarunga? main pagalo ke tarah tujhe dhoonunga? to tune sahi socha tha Daya & again burst out...  
Daya(teary tone)- nehi Abhi...plz tum roo mat..haa main manta hu ki maine galti kiya hai..magar Abhi plz tum aise roo mat... boss main sab kuch sehe sakta hu magar tumhare aasu nehi sahe sakta...tum jo chaye wo saza do mujhe..magar plz Abhi aise roo mat...  
Abhijeet(teary tone)- Daya plz yaar aisa mazak phir mat karna... mera is duniya mein tere siva aur koi nehi hai... Daya sach me main bohot darr geya tha...  
Daya(teary tone)- pakka boss...aaj ke baad aisa mazak kabhi nehi karunga..magar aaj tumhare birthday hai aur aaj plz tum aise mat roo... agar aj ke din tumne aisa kiya to main tumhe itna sara gift dunga kaise?  
Abhijeet(confuse)- itna sara gift matlab?  
Daya(smile)- wo dekho & pointing towards a car...  
Abhijeet(surprie)- ye car kiski hai?  
Daya(smile)- aur kiski mera pyaara Abhi ka hi...bilkul mera tarah tumhara bhi white qualis... bolo passand aaya na?  
Abhijeet(smile)- bohot passand aaya ...thanks yaar ...magar car dena ka kya jarurat tha?  
Daya(iritate tone)- uff boss! aaj main jo chahu wo tumhe de sakta hu..so now time for next gift...  
Abhijeet(confuse)- ek aur gift?  
Daya nod & pointing towards Vivek & Sachin who come near them with a photoframe...  
Abhijeet(confuse)- Daya ye photo frame hai kya?  
Daya(smile)- haa bilkul..magar koi aam photo frame nehi hai... jara dekho to sahi...  
Abhijeet took the photo frame & after some second a sweet smile create on his face...  
Abhijeet's all bravely incident & his all awards & duo some great moment capture in that frame..  
Abhijeet(happy)- Daya..you know ye gift mera ab tak ka best gift hai... thank u so much Daya & hug him ...  
Daya(in hug)- boss ye sab kuch tumhare liye bohot chota hai...magar jo bhi ho mujhe khushi hai ki tum khush ho...  
Abhijeet(confuse)- ek minute..ye line to sayed...haa ye line to maine hi tujhe kaha tha... mera dialoge mujhe hi bol raha hai?

Daya & all start laughing including Abhijeet...  
Acp sir come near them & said- chalo Abhijeet ab naraz to nehi ho na?  
Abhijeet(smile)- nehi sir... i am sorry sir maine aap sab se rudely behave kiya tha...actually wo..  
Acp sir(smile)- pata hai pata hai...kabhi kabhi jada tar Daya ke mamlo mein tum mere hi boss ban jate ho ..  
All start laughing...  
Daya(smile)- aur haa Abhi yaad rakna...  
Abhijeet- kya?  
Daya(smile)- are mera birthday aa raha hai na..to mujhe is bar ek helicopter chahiye & run away..  
Abhijeet(smile)- ha ha kyun nehi...helicopter kyun main tujhe ek tank hi de dunga..pehle tu ruk to sahi & he start chasing him...

;;;;;;;;

 **The End..**

 **;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

* * *

 _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

 _Lovely shot ;)_

 _Thanks to the writer._

 _Can you guess who is the writer of this story..?_

* * *

 **Time To Rate The Story** —I hope you enjoyed this story. Maximum Marks for this Story is **'10'**. So press the Review option & Rate the story. This is the last Story of this Contest so try to drop your feedback & Marks for this Story.

.

* * *

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

So Friends this was the Last Entry of **"ADITYA SRIVASTAVA Birthday Contest"** ….I hope you enjoyed all Stories.

I just want to say Thanks to All Participants who gave their precious time to write stories for this contest & All Readers who rate these stories. You all made this Birthday Contest successful with your continuous support. These all stories were the party treat of **Aditya Sir Birthday** & I'm glad that you all celebrated his birthday with me & make it memorable. Thank you once again you all…

Okay friend now time comes to wrap this contest if you didn't give your feedback yet & wanna rate the stories then you can drop your ratings in review section or in PM **till 7** **th** **August, 2017** … **I'll come back with Results on 8** **th** **August.**

…

 **Once again Happy Birthday Aditya Srivastava Sir , you are our Hero & we all love you. Always keep smiling Sir.**

* * *

 *******Happy Birthday ADITYA SRIVASTAVA….*****

 **;;;;;;;;;;**

 **R.D.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello guys, I'm back with Results of_

 _ *******"ADITYA SRIVASTAVA Birthday Story Contest"******_

 _ **;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**_

 _Once again I want to say thanks to all participants who wrote beautiful birthday stories & made this Birthday Contest more beautiful. Thank you guys & Thanks to all Readers, who rated all entries. Special thanks to Judges for their ratings on all entries….So Thanks & Congratulation to you all. You guys made my effort successful.._

 _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

… _._

 **Okay, now let's give a glance on the Marks obtained by all Entries…**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

 **Entry 1—"WHY ONLY MY BIRTHDAY IS A HAPPY WALA BIRTHDAY"**

 ****By MeowRK****

Really liked this story. Story plot is different although this story was not Duo story as per Contest rules still its convinced readers with its strong & effective content based on Birthday guy & completely focused on him. Wonderful work.

Thank you.

 **Marks – 37 / 40**

 **Total obtained—37 + 9 = 46**

 **;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

 **Entry 2—"Sugar Free Birthday"**

 ****By Dada (GD)****

Lovely story with unique idea. Duo moments are sweet. Salty Birthday cake but sweet result. Impressive one..

Thank you.

 **Marks – 37 / 40**

 **Total obtained—37 +9 = 46**

 **;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

 **Entry 3—"SPECIAL MISSION"**

 ****By Angelbetu****

Beautiful story , whole team giving their efforts was wonderful idea. Sweet work.

Thank you.

 **Marks—35 / 40**

 **Total obtained—35 + 8 = 43**

 **;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

 **Entry 4—"A Special day With Aditya Srivastava"**

 ****By Dada(GD)****

Sweet story , realistic & enjoyable. Lovely shot.

Thank you.

 **Marks—35 / 40**

 **Total obtained—35 + 7 =42**

 **;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

 **Entry 5—"Anokha Punishment"**

 ****By Loveduo****

Seems writer wrote this story in hurry , story plot was impressive & a beautiful story could be written on it. Well nice try , if writer would have describe little more like giving little background of hostel life & why Abhijeet got punished , Daya thinking more to execute his plan & some dialogues then this story would be a great story… Nice work.

Thank you.

 **Marks—32 / 40**

 **Total obtained—32 + 6 = 38**

 **;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

 **Entry 6—"BIRTHDAY SPECIAL"**

 ****By kad4497****

This story seems little dragged at some points , Writer wrote a long story but seems far from main purpose or theme of the contest. In fact this is a nice try by writer but if you are writing a story for contest then your main focus should be to hit the theme of contest . In this story writer lost the theme & tried to come back in last moment. Although this is nice & hardworking effort.

Thank you.

 **Marks –32 / 40**

 **Total obtained—32 + 7 = 39**

 **;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

 **Entry 7—"DIFFERENT BIRTHDAY"**

 ****By Duosun****

Lovely try . Hitting the theme & sparky Duo moment. Good one.

Thank you.

 **Marks—34 / 40**

 **Total obtained—34 + 8 = 42**

 **;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

 **Entry 8—"DOSTI-The Trust"**

 ****By Ayanavadg****

An okay attempt. Story got little odd, writer wrote story on CID characters & showing them crying like child. Your plot is good although its old but you lost your grip or crashed with over emotions. Well story having sweet birthday scenes. Nice one.

Thank you.

 **Marks –32 / 40**

 **Total obtained—32 + 7 = 39**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

* * *

;

 **Note By Judges** : All stories were good some writers tried new ideas & some got stuck with old. Well writing on old ideas is not bad but if you don't tricked the plot then at some places it seems like filmy & readers already gets to know what's coming next & it's kinda boring.

A story become good to better & then best with the flowing content, your plot could be simple but using different ideas in your story you can make it unique & enjoyable. Same with authors if you do experiments in your stories, trying something different & mature then your writing skills get improved, stories seems sense magical & bind readers with your work. Readers also enjoy to read something new & sensible. Writing on Birthday is an ordinary theme but a good writer always find a way to make his/her story different from ordinary one.

All the best to you all .

 **;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

 **All Participants did a great job. Well done.**

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

* * *

 _..._

 _ **RD:**_ _Thanks to Judges for their feedback on all entries ._

 _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

* * *

 _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

 _Judges done their work & now time comes to announce the Results…._

 _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

 _ **Top Three Entries of This Birthday Story Contest are**_

 _ **;;;;;;;;;**_

 _ **Entry 1 & Entry 2 **_

_**Respectively - By MeowRK & Dada(GD)**_

 _ **Both Entries got equal Marks – 46**_

 _ **;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**_

 _ **AND**_

 _ **Entry 3- By Angelbetu…..Total Marks—43**_

 _ **;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**_

 _The Entry got maximum marks is the Winner Entry of this contest & we've TWO Entries got maximum marks…So_

 _ **Winner of " **ADITYA SRIVASAVA** Birthday Story Contest "**_

 _ **ARE**_

 _ ****MeowRK **And **Dada (GD)****_

 **""** _ **CONGRATULATION To ***MeowRK And Dada(GD)***""**_

 _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

 _ **Runner- up of Story Contest is**_

 _ ****Angelbetu****_

 _ **;;;;;**_

 _ **CONGRATULATION To**_

 _ *****Angelbetu*****_

… **''''''** _ **;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**_

 _Thank you once again to all the Participants & Readers & Judges._

… _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

 _Friends with these results_ _ **"ADITYA SRIVASTAVA Birthday Contest"**_ _is completely wrapped & before saying goodbye , I wanna say Thanks to you all. You gave your support & made my efforts successful , I'm hoping to come back in future with another Contest only for you guys. So till then take care & keep smiling._

 _Always keep shining friends & keep rocking._

 _ **R.D.**_


End file.
